


Random Overwatch Scenes

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Boot Worship, Bottom Genji Shimada, Bottom Jesse McCree, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Breeding, Chastity, Collars, Cucking, Cuckolding, Desk fucking, Desperation, Face Sitting, Foot Fetish, Fucking Machines, Glory Hole, Incest, Inverted Nipples, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Monster Fuck, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jesse McCree, Omega Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PIV, Possessive Genji, Power Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Puppy Play, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scenting, Shape Shifter Genji, Small Penis, Squirting, Stink Kink, Tit Play, Top Genji Shimada, Top Hanzo Shimada, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Trans Bottom, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, Trans Top, Virgin Hanzo Shimada, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Werewolves, Young Hanzo Shimada, dragon - Freeform, dragon dildo, dub con, foot job, ruined orgasm, small penis humiliation, strap on, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 69
Words: 68,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Mostly just requests from tumblr. Drabbles. Mostly porn.





	1. McReyes A/B/O

Jesse trembled against the edge of his commander’s desk, struggling to keep himself upright as Gabriel Reyes knelt in front of him. “What a nice, thick, alpha cock you have McCree.” His voice was a silken purr, zipping straight down Jesse’s spine as he wheezed and curled his fingers over the edge of the desk. 

He wondered how he got here. Light headed and clumsy, with Commander Reyes on his knees in front of him. His face was pressed underneath Jesse’s sock, mouthing against his balls while his calloused fingers played with his foreskin. He could smell the slick already pooling between Gabriel’s thighs, the cloying scent cut through his desperation as he tried not to pass out. Two weeks ago he had jerked off to a scenario just like this, alone in his bunk. And how his commander was on his knees for Jesse, at the very beginning of his heat, sucking on his balls and licking the pre-come from his fingers. 

A sharp to his thigh knocked the breath from his lungs. “Thank you, sir.” He gritted out, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Gabriel looked up to him. 

“Good dog.” Reyes murmured, pressing his tongue down Jesse’s shaft. His head rolled back, biting his tongue as he sucked in uneven breaths. All he could focus on was keeping his hips still, and letting Gabriel take his pleasure. 

“I want you inside me, McCree.” His knot was already beginning to swell, shirt sticking to his chest as Gabriel rolled his balls between his fingers. “I want your knot.” Gabriel was beginning to sound less composed, fingers shaking as they ghosted down the length of Jesse’s cock. Another whine was pulled from his lips. 

“Please, sir.” He whimpered, sounding like every inch of the obedient omega he wasn’t. His breath came rough as Gabriel’s hands left him. But his face stayed snug under his cock, nose pressed into his unruly pubes, tongue pressed into the base as he worked his pants off.

The sweet smell of his slick bloomed thick in the air as Jesse cursed. He was unable to look away from how Gabriel’s face was twisted in pleasure, the soft heat of his tongue on his knot. Pre-come dripped down his shaft and smeared against his cheekbones, small whines drawn out of him as Gabriel slid his fingers inside himself. 

“Be a good boy, Jesse.” His knot gave a threatening pulse, spots danced across his vision as he heard his first name roll from Gabriel’s tongue. 

The wet noises of Gabriel fingering himself filled the room, hot bursts of slick clogging Jesse’s nostrils until he could smell nothing else. He couldn’t decide whether to look at Gabriel’s face, with his pupils blown wide and his lips flushed, rubbing up and down his cock. Or to the swell of his ass where he worked his fingers in and out of himself. “If you’re a good boy, I’ll let you knot me.” 

His head bobbed, fingernails scratching the surface of his desk as Gabriel pressed his tongue into Jesse’s foreskin. He groaned low in his chest when Gabriel pulled away. “There you go. Now, lay down.” 


	2. Reaper76 A/B/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise its not only abo

Jack groaned as Gabriel slid up his torso. He rolled his eyes as he reached for the headboard, cold bravado expanding as he kneeled on either side of Jack’s face. “What? Gonna shoot your load already farm boy?” His voice was cutting and rough, managing to hold onto the last shreds of his facade even as warm hands rubbed up and down the backs of his thighs. 

“Maybe if you keep teasing me with your cunt.” He nearly choked on his tongue, knees weak as he positioned himself above Jack. He was already half hard and slick, his scent choked the air as Jack spread him open with his thumbs. “Let me taste you Gabi.” Gabe bit down on a snarl as hands tugged at his hips. 

He complied, attempting to act like he was uninterested as he settled. His heavy sac smeared across Jack’s forehead, another groan was muffled against his hole was Jack nosed at his perineum. Both his hands curled around the headboard, knees sliding wide across the sheets as wet breaths puffed across his rim. It was enough to have him dripping, slick smearing down his thighs as he huffed. His cock was suddenly fully hard, pre-come starting to roll in globs down his shaft. 

“You’re gonna look good with my come in your hair.” Jack was already smacking against his fat ass cheek before he finished speaking. His body rocked forward as he gasped, choking on the last of his words as Jack pressed his tongue into the mess his hole had become. 

His nails dug into the wood headboard, short of breath as Jack groaned into it. His plush hole made it easy for Jack to slide his tongue inside, dripping saliva worsening the mess as Gabriel’s thighs spread wider. The stretch was barely there, but the sensation was intoxicating. He felt lightheaded and nothing had happened yet. He wasn’t able to restrain the high keen as Jack pulled away, he muffled a groan into the meat of Gabriel’s thigh as his head swiveled. 

“You taste so good, fuck.” He licked up to his balls, chin pressing into Gabe’s hole and making him suck a breath through his teeth. His tongue laved across the hot skin, making Gabriel tremble as his head fell forward. “Not so mean when you get something in your cunt, hm?” He had no time to grit out a scalding remark, or maybe even beg the alpha for more, because those lips and tongue were back on him. Teeth skimmed his rim, the swollen pout of his hole zinging with the threat as Jack’s hands gripped at his ass. Nails bit into his, making him pliant and open. “Good omega.” Gabriel was half convinced he was going to have a heart attack.  


	3. Shimadacest Glory Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is incest dont read it if it squicks you ok 
> 
> its fiction ok

Hanzo hated the bars in Hanamura. Hanzo loved the bathrooms, in the bars of Hanamura. Every dingy, disgusting bathroom had that one stall with the hole cut through the divider. With phone numbers written on the plastic and the drunk idiots so happy to see him. With the broken doors that he had to hold shut as he leaned forward to mouth at whatever cock was given to him. 

While they used his mouth, he was happy. Most of the time content to be used as a stranger. Not the leader of anything important, nothing pretty or perfect, nothing tied up in ornate yukatas and held still under a clan members gaze. He was simply a warm, wet mouth waiting for the next cock. 

Occasionally he fantasized about putting his number up on the wall, accompanied by some shitty tagline. He would never do it, this was risky enough, but the thought made him ache as he mouthed at another cock. Or he fantasized about getting caught. Accidentally showing the border of his tattoo, or not being quite discreet enough when he entered the bathroom. Getting recognized at the bar would be bad enough. 

On rare nights when he was driven to the bars out of loneliness or spite, instead of hunger, the man on the other side of the wall took shape. On the nights when Genji and his lover were too loud in his room, the men he sucked off started to smell of lemongrass and pot. Their deep groans turned whiney and breathy. His ears rang with  _ Anija,  _ gasped desperately into a calloused hand. 

He was rough those nights, teeth not quite tucked behind his lips as he choked himself. On the nights when he couldn’t stop seeing glowing green eyes, or feel long fingered hands in his hair, he always collapsed into his bed. His knees always ached, his muscles were tied in knots. He was rarely able to speak the next morning. 

He was never able to meet Genji’s eyes after those nights where guilt and self hatred beat sleep away. When he laid curled in his bed, hand wrapped around his cock as he pulled himself to another painful orgasm, the taste of another man’s come on his tongue, wishing it was Genji’s. Tears always slicked his cheeks as he let out sobbing moans, hating himself every moment he couldn’t hold himself back. 


	4. Mchanzo Stink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here u go, hope you likey

He hated coming to the pub. It was dirty and full of criminals, the kind of criminals he could crush with a single glance. It was pathetic to watch them cower to the sides of the bar when he entered, he hated their dirty eyes on him as he walked through the pub. Hated how they traced the curves of his body in the well made yukata cinched tight around his waist. But when he caught sight of his cowboy, it made all of it worthwhile. 

Jesse McCree was the most disgusting of all the criminals in the bar. Drunk when the sun hadn’t set, unwashed and brash. He was also the most daring of them. His wide calloused hands strayed where they had no right to be. On the first night they had met, he had drawn their eyes as he had felt Hanzo up. He had felt their gazes burning into his back as he climbed into Jesse’s lap. 

The cowboy was disgusting in the way they all were, but braver than they could ever hope to be. And Hanzo was addicted to him. 

McCree caught sight of him, a lazy smile stretching across his lips as he chewed on his cigar. “Hey there, sugar.” He slurred, voice rough in a way that made heat pool low in Hanzo’s stomach. He wanted Jesse’s hands on him. Now. 

McCree’s thighs kicked open a bit wider, showing off the bulge in his jeans so blatantly that saliva flooded Hanzo’s mouth. Better yet, he wanted his mouth on McCree. 

He didn’t bother with pleasantries, simply closed his fingers around McCree’s wrist and yanked him from the stool. The dirty eyes on him now gave him a sick satisfaction, heat thrumming steadily in his pelvis as he pulled McCree up the stairs to where he had made his home. “Honey, I don’t think I’m gonna be up to snuff tonight.” He hiccupped, lurching dramatically as Hanzo pushed him into the bedroom. “Seriously baby, I’ve been pounding whiskey all day.” It was a wonder he could understand the slurring drawl at all. Jano pressed him against the door, smaller body moulding against his muscular frame. 

One of his hands dropped to the heavy weight of Jesse’s cock, his face pressed into the side of McCree’s throat even as the man continued to babble. “Shut up.” Hanzo snapped when he grew tired of the drunken murmurs. “Let me have my fun.” He began to suck marks into the side of Jesse’s neck. 

Hanzo was already hard. The heat in his belly was beginning to ache as he nosed under Jesse’s jaw. McCree was still soft, even as his hand began to rub up and down the length of his cock. It made something desperate boil in his veins. Usually Hanzo just had to bat his eyelashes and Jesse was half hard, but now he had to work for it. 

And McCree stank. The alcohol on his breath was pungent, whisky and cheap beer underscored by sweat. Even just pressing into Jesse’s throat, he could smell it. Cigar smoke and that sour musk. It should have disgusted him, he should have pushed the cowboy into the shower and had his fun there. 

But the scent did nothing to deter him. If anything, it made him more desperate. His cock pulsed steadily, leaking down his thigh as he grabbed for McCree’s dick. The heat between Jesse’s legs was already intense, and he hadn’t even reached into his pants. He would smell so much worse there. 

A whimper was yanked from him before he could control it, light headed as he grinded the hell of his hand against his cock. His knees ached as he dropped to the ground. He couldn’t even find any annoyance at Jesse’s tacky belt buckle, fingers fumbling to get his jeans open. McCree continued to try and deter him, clumsy hands shoved weakly at his shoulders. “Honeybee, baby, don’t. I was out all day, I’m sure I stink to high heaven.” That only made Hanzo needier, cock jerking as he wheezed. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought his lover was embarrassed. “Hanzo, I’m so drunk-” He interrupted himself with a burp. 

“I thought I told you to shut up.” He murmured, voice beginning to tremble as he finally managed to open McCree’s pants. He didn’t even need to lean forward to smell him. A wall of sweat and heat hit him, pungent enough to make his eyes sting. He groaned and crumpled forward, nose rubbing through McCree’s messy pubes as he groped the thick girth of his soft cock. It was disgusting. He sucked in deep breaths, tasting sour sweat on the back of his tongue as his eyes rolled back. Hanzo was drunk on the musky, disgusting smell of his cock. Happy even as McCree knotted his fingers in his hair, pressing his hips up into Hanzo’s face. 

His lips parted, breathing in the thick scent of his lover. He turned to press his tongue to the base of McCree’s cock. Saliva was already beginning to drip down his chin, eyes fluttering shut as he licked the salt from Jesse’s skin. 

“Jesus Christ Hanzo.” McCree groaned. In response Hanzo rocked back on his heels, scrubbing the saliva from his face as he thumbed back Jesse’s foreskin. “If only you were this nice to me when I was sober.” Hanzo elected to ignore him as he leaned forward to tongue the slit of McCree’s cock. 


	5. McReyes Fucking Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap contains a trans bottom, fucked with a dildo, feminine words for genitalia, beware if that squicks you

He hadn’t seen Jesse tremble this much since he first met him. All those months ago, eyes wide and unsure as Gabriel presented him an ultimatum. He still hadn’t filled out much since then, ribs and hips still pressed through his skin. But he had regained his color, gotten stronger. It was satisfying to see that one look from Reyes sent him shaking. A touch to his face and he was melted and pliable. He smoothed a hand between Jesse’s sweaty shoulder blades, cooing at him as his lover tried to stay steady on his hands and knees. “How’s it feel Jessito?” 

McCree whined hard between his teeth, head falling forward. Sweat was beginning to drip down the bridge of his nose, hair sticking to his temples as he took shallow breaths. He looked radiant. Trying to stay still as the dildo pistoned in and out of his cunt. His thighs were coated with slick, some of it even puddling between his knees form when his first orgasm had gushed out of him. Prompted by Gabriel’s hand in his hair and silky words, whispered right into Jesse’s ear. 

A frown tugged on his lips when McCree didn’t respond, fingers finding the dial of the machine and making the toy speed up. Jesse’s arms gave out, hips rocking back as he screamed, tears matted his eyelashes together. “I asked you a question, pendejo.” 

He sniffled, fingers curling against the floor as he dragged in deep breaths. Jesse’s tongue lolled from between his lips, panting as Gabriel’s fingers pressed against his thigh. Jesse looked up to him, eyes glassy and blown wide. “It feels so good, Papi.” His cheeks flushed a bit hotter, eyelashes fluttering prettily as he wheezed. “It’s so deep.” He was basically slurring, a soft smile pulled at Gabriel’s lips before he wrapped his fingers around the dial again. 

He turned the toy down again, a hand sliding across his lower back. “How’s the position baby? Knees and hips okay?” The change in tone steadied him. He nodded, arms curling up to his chest as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. “Good boy.” He purred, rubbing down the backs of Jesse’s thighs as he caught his breath. “You like your toy, Jessito?” A shiver shot down Jesse’s spine, knees sliding further apart. 

“Yes Papi.” Gabriel was smiling now, predatory and sharp as he began toying with the knob. Jesse was just so responsive. Slick dripping down his thighs, panting onto the floor as he drooled, pushed closer and closer to another orgasm.

He turned the speed of the machine up all the way, watching tears spill over Jesse’s cheeks as his hips rolled back onto the pistoling dildo. Gabriel pressed down on his lower back, forcing his sub into an arch that made the toy pummel his g-spot with every thrust. He tried to flex away, stunted wails leaving his lips as he was pushed to overstimulation again. “You like it better than me baby?” 

Jesse keened, forehead pressing into the ground. He gnawed on his bottom lip, resisting the question. He always did this when he didn’t know the right answer, didn’t quite know what Gabriel wanted from him. Gabriel just had to turn up the machine, fingers finding Jesse’s clit to rub at the oversensitive flesh. “Answer the question, Jessito.” He was sobbing now, with big heaving breaths that rocked him against the toy. 

“No, Papi! No! I love your cock, I want you, I want you.” Jesse couldn’t see the wolfish grin that spread across Gabriel’s face as he slowly turned the toy down and pulled his fingers away from his clit. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll give you what you want.”


	6. McReyes Puppy Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a fun one, i hope you like it

There was a spring in Gabriel’s step as he left the meeting. Jack gave him a look before he was nearly skipping to his quarters. He keyed in the code and peered into the near darkness of his quarters. 

Jesse was exactly where he left him. His knees were cushioned by a pillow, hands in front of him propping him up. Gabriel stepped inside, watching the muscles in Jesse’s back tense. He still didn’t make a move toward Gabe. The thick collar rested heavily around his throat, head bowed with his hair hanging around his face. Gabriel walked over to him standing beside him as he smiled fondly. The thick plug was still clenched inside him, hips jerking minutely. Desperate to wag his tail, but without permission to move. 

“What a good pup you are, Jess.” He murmured, his rasp scratched all of Jesse’s favorite spots. He watched the boy preen, still trying not to move, still trying to be a good boy. His hand dropped to the top of McCree’s head, nearly dislodging his ears. “Stayed put for me, little cock so hard.” There were dark spots over the pillow, pre-come still dripping down the thick shaft of his cock. Jesse gave a little whine, head tilting to the petting as Gabriel smiled down at him. 

He pulled his hand from Jesse’s hair and stepped around to his front. Gabriel leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as Jesse peered up at him through his lashes. “C’mere puppy.” He murmured, spreading his thighs just a bit more to show the line of his hardening cock. Jesse scrambled forward, nearly slipping on the pillow as his cock smacked against his bare thighs. His head butted against Gabriel’s thigh, tail wagging as he yipped and whined. 

Gabriel sucked his lip into his mouth and rubbed his hand between Jesse’s ears. His head turned, nosing a the bulge in Gabriel’s pants as he blinked up at him. He was already blissed out, obedient and sweet as he parted his lips, tonguing at Gabriel’s cock before yipping again. “You want my dick, pup?” Balled fists came up to paw at his thighs, rocking back on his heel as Jesse pressed his face firmer into Gabriel’s cock. 

Even as desperate as he was, all Gabe had to do was click his tongue to have Jesse falling back onto his haunches. “Naughty, slutty.” He murmured, making Jesse preen. 

“Sit.” Jesse spreaded his knees, head hanging low as he poised his balled hands between his thighs. A perfect, little pup. His short, thick cock smeared pre-come across his stomach. The head was flushed a bright red, foreskin pulled back. “My pretty puppy.” he watched Jesse’s cock pulse as those glassy eyes batted up at him. “You want my cock sweetheart?” His hands were already dropping to his belt buckle. 

Jesse barked softly, paws raising up in front of his chest as he whined low and long. “Beggar.” Gabriel murmured, before unbuckling his belt. 


	7. Genyatta Breeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really old, and i finally committed to edit it today
> 
> i hope you like it

Genji huffed as he pressed Zenyatta down into the forest floor. Wind whistled through the trees around them as he held his mate down with his bulk. “My dragon, please. Please.” he was breathless as he begged. Genji rumbled with a purr. In this form, he couldn’t speak to his lover. His jaw was crammed full of too many razor sharp teeth, his brain was too muddled to form any completely thoughts. As long as his mate was pressing his hips up to him, and throwing his arms back behind him to try and wrap around Genji’s neck, the shifter only had one thing on his mind: breed.

Zenyatta was more than happy about this. His face was already dark with a flush, piercing eyes rolled in their sockets as Genji’s clawed hands shoved his shoulders into the cool moss. He didn’t seem to mind being badly hidden in the sparse forest, didn’t seem to care about Genji’s thrashing tail or his torn robes littered around them.

Zenyatta gladly compensated for Genji, spine curving into an obscene dip as Genji curled his tail around him. It pressed under Zenyatta’s face, gave him something to hold onto as Genji took his fill of his body.  

His legs were bunched up behind where Zenyatta was pressed into the ground for him, his long tongue flicking out to scent the air. “Genji, please.” His mate was whimpering, filling Genji with mirthy pride as his cock began to appear from its sheath. 

His eyes fell to the space between Zenyatta’s cheeks, already prepared for him. He was soft and slick, making the dragon’s mouth water as his cock began to butt against Zenyatta’s thigh. Genji wanted to spread his mate open, he wanted to taste him. But his clawed hands would not obey him as he drew them away from Zenyatta’s shoulders. His curved claws scratched his umber skin, making him keen high in his throat before he reached back. 

He knocked Genji’s hands away to spread himself open, widening his slick hole and making Genji growl low in his chest. His tongue slipped from between his teeth again, hunching to press into his prepared hole to test the give, and maybe to hear Zenyatta wail. He always loved finding a new way to wreck Zenyatta, to make him debase himself. 

His tongue pressed deep inside Zenyatta, tasting him with another purr. Zenyatta’s cock was dripping between his thighs, pre-come clotting in the grass below them. Genji withdrew his tongue to tease it around Zenyatta’s rim, hearing him whine high and breathy. “Hurry, Genji.” The whimpery demand broke through the haze he always found himself in this form, a reminder that they certainly weren’t in private. That they were playing a dangerous game in a sparse forest, where any of the other Shimbali could find them. Find one of their brothers, and the monster that dwelled in the forest, mated. 

He growled low and long, but obliged. He rocked back onto his haunches and scooted even closer to his mate. Zenyatta’s fingers found the grass again, tearing up clumps of it as Genji’s legs clamped around his hips. He pressed his clawed hands back to Zenyatta’s shoulders, hips rocking forward in search of his plush hole. Zenyatta gave a breathy whine, face pressed into the grass as the head of Genji’s cock pressed forward and glanced off his hole. He continued with those little whines as Genji growled, never quite the right angle to fuck inside of Zenyatta. 

His mate finally adjusted the angle of his hips, forcing a wail out of Zenyatta as his long thick cock thrusted inside him. In his shifted state, he was barely able to restrain himself as the hot, wet hole engulfed him, gnashing his teeth as he fucked in short jolts to let Zenyatta adjust. He wasn’t able to wait for long, claws pricking at Zenyatta’s skin as the human screamed. Their hips rocked together, his feet scrambled for purchase as he snarled and groaned. 

His head hung low, grunting again as Zenyatta grabbed for his tail. He was already drooling, his eyes teary as Genji barely rocked inside of him. The dragon wasn’t faring much better, tongue lolling from between his lips as his lover took the entirety of his cock. 

Another flare of possessiveness burned him as the wind picked up around them. Drops of saliva splattered across Zenyatta’s shoulders as he started rocking a little more of his cock in and out of him. Any of the monks could see them here, could see his mate getting fucked and bred by the dragon they all feared. He wanted them all to see. His hips sped, still only able to fuck Zenyatta with a few inches of his cock while his tail was captured in the human’s hold. He wanted all of them to see their mating, he wanted them all to see the marks he would leave on the slim monk. 

“Genji, Genji, Genji.” Zenyatta was chanting for him, fingers digging into the ground as his hole tightened. He growled in response, gouges left in the ground where his feet struggled for leverage. His knot was beginning to well, the sensitive flesh bumping against his mates hole with every thrust. “Give it to me, please, please.” He sounded weepy and desperate, trying to cant his hips back onto his mate, but still mostly pinned as he let out a rough sob. “Give me your knot.” His hole rippled around Genji, his voice breaking off into a wail as Genji snarled. 

Heat boiled in his pelvis, vision beginning to blur as he reached his end. Zenyatta whimpered again voice hoarse and choked. “Breed me.” Genji roared, hips fucking forward one more to cram his swelling knot into Zenyatta’s hole. His ears were clogged with static, eyes rolling into the back of his head as their hips slammed together. Zenyatta wailed with him, breaking off into heaving sobs as he came, his spend splattering across his stomach and the grass below him. 

Genji was purring again, nosing at Zenyatta’s shoulders and breathing hot across his skin. He shifted a bit, forcing another moan out of the human as his knot moved inside him. Genji continued to purr comfortingly, wrapping the small human up in his embrace. The little one continued to moan and whine as Genji filled him up with his come, but at least settled once Genji laid them both on their sides. 

His thick tail came up around the human, wrapping around him completely as his tongue flicked across his skin in lieu of kisses. In a few hours, he would have to shift back and help Zenyatta get to the monastery safely and he would have to say goodbye to his mate for another week. But until then, he would enjoy holding him and breeding him. 


	8. Reaper76 Breeding Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request from anonymous, for r76 breeding kink with omega gabriel, along with some scenting
> 
> i hope this is what you were looking for and that you enjoy it!

Jack hadn’t smelt anything like it before. When he opened the door to he and Gabriel’s shared quarters, his knees nearly gave out. The entire room was bathed in omega pheromones, leaving him panting like a dog as the door shut behind him. His tongue lolled from between his lips, tasting the cloying sweet smell of his mate. The smell of his mate’s heat. It was a few weeks early, and only in the beginning stages. He had never smelled anything this good. 

His body seemed to agree, muskier scent beginning to fill the room as his body pounded with need. To protect his mate, to make sure his omega was okay, to take care of his heat. To breed him. 

He was lightheaded as his eyes fell to Gabriel on their bed. His legs were spread wide, a regal laziness about him as he stroked himself idly. Jack’s pulse began to pound in his throat, a growl bubbling in his chest as he scented the air again. It had only gotten stronger. 

“You’re early.” He murmured as he stalked closer, knees hitting the edge of the bed. 

Gabriel gave a hum in response, nearly a purr. He spread his legs wider, exposing the slickness of his ass and thighs. His head tipped back, resting on the mound of pillows he had built around himself. Jack’s chest began to swell as he realized it was the very beginnings of a nest. 

Gabriel’s pupils were blown wide, already beginning to glaze over, but Jack was pinned. Gabriel could have been begging for a knot, and he still would have been in charge. It was almost predatory the way his mate stared at him, assessing him, even though their mating mark stood on one side of his throat, Jesse’s on the other. Jack waited patiently, even with his cock throbbing in his fatigues and his throat clogged with Gabriel’s intoxicating scent, he was a slave to his lover. 

Gabriel rocked forward onto his knees, crawling toward Jack slowly. He sat at the end of the bed, a bloom of his scent filling the room as his slick began to soak into their sheets. Jack’s fingers flexed at his sides, huffing short breaths through his nose as Gabriel leaned forward. 

He started at Jack’s throat, smelling him and nosing at his mating mark. He slid down his front, the side of his face rubbing between his pecs as he pawed at his stomach and hips. It always seemed like his omega became a real mess once he got close to his mate. It took him a moment to realize that Gabriel was scenting him. Like a fucking cat. A groan rattled his chest, head falling back as Gabriel’s cheek rubbed against the side of his throat. 

This close, he was practically choking on the scent of Gabe’s heat. Jesse would probably end up staying with them for the next few days. 

He choked on his breath as Gabriel grabbed his cock, but he stayed still. That wasn’t his permission to touch his temperamental omega. He continued to let his ridiculously possessive mate scent him and mark him until he was happy. McCree always said he was too lax with their mate, but he he just loved to see Gabriel happy. Even if he was a brat. Just like how Jesse loved to make their omega work for it. 

Gabriel finally pulled away, turning around while Jack struggled to stay on his feet. Molten dark eyes stared at him from over a scarred shoulder, pinning him in place as Gabriel bent over. His shoulders pressed into the bed, knees knocking a bit wider. Jack managed to keep his mouth shut, still, his eyes nearly bulged from his skull. He didn’t think he would ever get used to how pretty Gabriel presented. How lovely his omega decided to submit to him. 

“Alpha.” His voice was already beginning to fray at the edges, high and breaking in the middle as Jack surged over him. He blanketed Gabriel in a second, nosing into the scent glands at the base of his neck. He was already rumbling comfortingly as his hands groped at Gabriel’s ass. Even so, his omega continued to beg, already panting into his pile of pillows. “Breed me, breed me, breed me, I need it, need it.” 

Jack’s lips pressed into their mating mark, tongue tracing the scar, as he spread Gabriel’s hole open. “Breathe baby, don’t worry. I’m gonna take care of you, beautiful boy.” Gabriel whined into his crossed arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it, thank you for the comments and kudos, they mean so much to me <3
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) i take requests there!


	9. McReyes Boot Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more abo more mcreyes im so predictable
> 
> i hope you like it anyway

Jesse had begged so prettily for this, had let Gabriel think it over and agreed to a compromise, but now that it came down to it, the alpha felt dread pool low in his stomach. Jesse had begged so prettily for this, and then he had fucked up the mission. They had agreed for this to be part of his punishment, if he could even call it that, and Gabriel was a man of his word. 

Alphas and betas were clustered around the outside of the room, waiting. They had never seen anything like this before, and if Gabriel had his way, they never would again. It was the debriefing room for fucks sake, they had barely landed back on base, and yet there Jesse was, standing in the middle of the room with his hands clasped at the small of his back. Gabriel stared at the rest of his team with sharp eyes, watching them watch his mate. 

None of them had really begun to stink yet, only making the smell of omega stronger. The sweet scent of his arousal bloomed through the room and choked out any of the natural smell of the alphas. Gabriel was leaning against the back wall, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he watched his mate rock back and forth on his heels. The room seemed to quiet further as he took a step toward Jesse.

“On your knees, omega.” The tone of the word felt dirty on his tongue for as long as Jesse hesitated. By the time he dropped to his knees and looked up at Gabriel with glassy eyes, the alpha found no disgust as he hoped he would. Jesse was already fully hard. Gabriel felt like he was choking on it, trying to bite down on the arousal burning the back of his throat and failing. “You fucked the mission, McCree.” His voice was still steady, even as Jesse flinched away as let his head hang low. “You should have made that shot, pendejo.” Now the alphas were beginning to smell, musky and cutting through Jesse’s sweet scent.

He nodded, chin bouncing on his chest before he chanced a glance up to his lover. Jesse’s shirt had begun to slip from his shoulder, displaying the raised skin of their mating mark. The entire room seemed to draw a collective breath and Gabriel bit down on a smirk. There were more important matters at hand. 

He knew why Jesse missed the shot. Gabriel knew he had pushed him too hard. That it was his fault McCree’s finger slipped on the trigger. When he stared down at Jesse, he knew the omega knew it too. But he still put himself here. To keep them balanced in such a public relationship, submitting to the harsh treatment so he didn’t have to hide that mark. Jesse didn’t need to hear any of that. 

For a moment, he shifted his focus from his mate. He addressed the ring of operatives with a single sweeping statement. “Get to close and I’ll rip your throats out.” He didn’t need to raise his voice or curse. They all blinked at him, and stayed exactly where they were. Even as Jesse whimpered, scent intensifying as Gabe still fought to protect him. Once that was established, he refocused on Jesse, blocking out everything that wasn’t his omega. 

He kicked his boot forward, eyes dark as McCree blinked down at the dirty leather. The thickening alpha pheromones made Jesse sway, eyelashes fluttering. Gabriel licked his lips, knowing that his slick would begin to soak through his pants. “Clean my boots, and maybe then I won’t throw you in the dish pit for a month.” He would be going there one way or another. But it had the desired effect.

Jesse chewed on his lips for a second or two, making them slick with saliva as he took one more glance up at Gabriel. When his face offered nothing, Jesse made up his mind and bend forward. His spine curved into an obscene arch, hips lifting into the air. Gabriel’s mouth was beginning to water, the possessive monster in his stomach rolling as hte felt the circle around them tighten. Jesse quickly pulled his attention back. 

His tongue slipped through his lips, everything slick and glistening as he worked the dirt away from the leather. He was whining through it, leaning into the treatment and gripping for Gabriel’s calf as his eyes shot up to him. They were molten, his pupils blown wide. He was desperate and so very beautiful. It only took him cleaning the surface of one of his boots to have Jesse’s hips shifting and grinding against nothing, while he mindlessly sucked at the leather. 

Gabriel was uncomfortably hard in his fatigues, lightheaded and nearly shaking as he stared at the overeager strands of saliva that connected Jesse to the leather whenever he pulled his lips away. He was making love to Gabe’s boots, cleaning away the dirt, pressing his tongue against the laces. He cushioned them with his lips, debauching himself for Gabriel’s enjoyment. To humiliate himself. To smell the other alphas around them, to feel their eyes boring into his skin. 

He growled low in his chest, yanking the boot from under Jesse’s mouth. His eyes traced up to Gabriel’s face sluggishly, flush high on his cheeks before Gabriel shoved the other boot toward him. “Hurry up.” He was beginning to get antsy. With the operatives closing in around them, the alpha scent thick in the air, his cock hard and dripping in his boxers. 

All of his base instincts were roaring at him to get his omega out of there. To protect him and take him. He wanted to rub his scent so deep into him, so that no one would be able to miss who Jesse belonged to.

He was sloppier with this one, fingers scrabbling across the slick leather blindly, face pressing into the side of his boot, tongue lolling from between his lips until Gabriel snarled and pulled away from him. 

Jesse rocked back onto his knees, blinking up at his alpha. His need was written in every line of his body. He was practically begging to be taken, fucked and bred in front of his squadron. Gabriel growled and again and yanked the omega to his feet. Immediately, a path was cut through the young operatives as he dragged his mate out into the hallway.

Jesse hung on him as he pulled them through the hallways. He was pliant and whining, tripping over his feet with his fingers digging into his chest. He pinned Jesse against the inside of his door, nosing under his jaw as he slid a knee between his thighs. McCree grinded forward immediately, grabbing for Gabriel’s biceps while he babbled. “Gabe, Alpha, please. Fuck me. Fuck me, Alpha, please.” His voice was breaking, he probably would have collapsed without Gabriel pressing into him and keeping him up. 

“You are mine.” He enunciated each word clearly, dragging his nose down the column of Jesse’s throat. His nails dug into Jesse’s hips as he breathed in the scent of his mate. “You belong to me.” His tongue pressed into their mating mark, rumbling happily as Jesse tried to scratch him through his thick armor. 

He was nodding frantically, arching up into Gabriel’s chest and leaning back to give his mate as much room as possible. “All yours, only ever want to be yours.” Jesse was already beginning to smell like Gabe, his mark was already being made. 

“I’m the only one who gets to fuck you.” He slammed Jesse back against the door when he got too squirmy. He nearly wailed as Gabriel dragged him into a dirty grind. “My mate.” 

Jesse clawed at his back, desperation strong in his scent as Gabriel mouthed at his skin. “My alpha, please, please, please.” His voice was climbing in pitch, breaking off into another whine as Gabriel got impatient and ripped his shirt open. “Make me yours.” Gabriel pulled him from the wall and shoved him toward the bed. 

~~~

They fell back onto the mattress. The sheets were now torn off one corner and pinned under their backs, mostly soaked with sweat and come. Gabriel tried to manuver them into a semi-comfortable position with his knot still locked inside Jesse. Not that the omega was much of a help, still shoving his face into one of Gabriel’s shirts and moaning deliriously. He settled a bit more once they were comfortable on their sides. 

He pulled his face from Gabriel’s shirt and groaned. “I can’t believe missing a shot, triggered your rut.” Gabriel chuckled into Jesse’s sweaty back and tried to remember to inform Angela of their predicament. 

“I made you miss that shot.” He leaned forward to press his forehead against the back of Jesse’s neck. 

His mate shrugged, throwing an arm behind him until Gabriel contorted into a messy kiss. “And I made you let me lick your boots in front of our coworkers and then made your rut come a few weeks early.” His voice broke in the middle as Gabriel shifted a bit and made his knot tug at Jesse’s rim. “We’re even.” 

Jesse relaxed back into the mattress as Gabriel peppered kisses across any available skin. “I can’t believe you’re my omega.” 

He rolled his eyes. “You’re a sap.” Gabriel gave him a nip, smiling against his skin at the soft giggle. “And I can’t believe that I claimed such a fantastic alpha.” They contorted for one more kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)


	10. Shimadacest Bottom/Sensitive Genji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap contains a trans male bottoming, with feminine words used for his genitals, beware if that squicks you
> 
> also incest

Hanzo had no idea how Genji bedded someone nearly every night, and was still as sensitive as a virgin. The from the first time he slid between his brother’s thighs, he knew it would be impossible to let him go. When Genji’s hands shot into his hair with a high whine, with barely a puff of air gracing his cunt, Hanzo nearly started drooling.

His tongue pressed against Genji’s hole, warm hands bracketing his hips to keep him still. Genji’s hands tightened in his hair, little keening noises already welling in his throat. A gush of slick coated Hanzo’s tongue, so much that for a moment he thought his brother had already come. Genji was whimpering and moaning enough for it, but his cunt was still leaking, plump and flushed as Genji rocked his hips. He was begging for Hanzo’s mouth under his breath, fingers knotting in his dark hair. 

It wasn’t until Hanzo actually dipped his tongue inside him that Genji came for the first time. Hanzo’s face was covered in slick as he pulled away again, fingers stroking up and down the outside of Genji’s thigh as he smirked up at him. 

Genji’s face was flushed, little splotches of red trailing down his throat to chest as he trembled. A small trickle of saliva had dripped from the corner of his mouth, lips dry and chapped where he was panting. “You’re so sensitive.” Hanzo murmured, licking the come form his lips as Genji’s eyes finally focused on him. He only answered the taunt with a weak whine, clumsy fingers knotting tight in Hanzo’s hair as he leaned back into his cunt.

Hanzo teased, simply to see Genji war with himself. He wasn’t sure whether to push Hanzo away from him and escape the overstimulation, or try to enjoy the intense pleasure, surely bordering on pain. 

He rubbed his lips against his slick hole, feeling Genji’s thighs tighten around his head as his hand jerked in Hanzo’s hair. He was gentle, tongue barely teasing his hole as he spread Genji’s labia with his fingers. Genji was terribly messy, slicking Hanzo’s hand and dripping onto the sheets, covering Hanzo’s face without even trying to.

Hanzo pulled away from his cunt again, reaching up to spread him open with his thumbs as Genji gave a raw whimper. His clit was engorged and flushed. Hanzo’s eyes shot up to his brother’s face. Tears were running down Genji’s cheeks, chest flushed with his nipples hard. He held Genji’s glowing eyes in a captivating stare as he leaned forward again, come slick lips just barely bumping against his clit. The reaction was instantaneous, so beautiful he felt his cock give a jerk in response. Genji wailed, back arching obscenely as he snapped his head back and forth, his hands pulled harder on Hanzo’s hair. He was trying to yank Hanzo away from his delicious cunt. 

“Don’t do that, don’t do that!” His voice was a ragged scream, legs jerking as Hanzo just barely breathed against him. Genji continued to beg, babbling and moaning as fresh tears matted his eyelashes together. Even so, he was pulling on Hanzo’s hair sporadically, sometimes trying to pull him away, and other holding him still as he grinded his hips forward. 

Hanzo kissed his clit again, making Genji choke on his breath. His lips parted, just barely cushioning his clit in the burning heat of his mouth. “Please God, no. Don’t kiss it, no, no.” He was openly sobbing now, hips still grinding against Hanzo’s face even as he was tearing his brother’s hair out. Hanzo’s mouth opened a bit more, tongue shifting forward to press under the hood of his clit and Genji was gone. 

His scream ripped through their room as his body writhed, come coating Hanzo’s lips and tongue again as heat burned across his scalp. Genji was trembling and shaking, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his knees squeezed tight around Hanzo. 

He collapsed against the bed, muscles jerking minutely as Hanzo sat up. His cock was throbbing against his stomach as Genji threw an arm across his face. He tried to muffle his sobs as his thighs trembled. Hanzo pressed up against his chest, tucking his face into the side of his throat and letting Genji cling to him. “Next time,” He licked some of the come from his lips before smearing messy kisses against the underside of his jaw. “I’ll have to tie you down.” His fingers trailed down Genji’s stomach, teasing him with the idea of coming again as he keened high in his throat. 

“You’re evil.” Hanzo laughed into his throat as he tapped his fingers against Genji’s clit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed i always love writing shimadacesty things
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)


	11. Mcyatta Werewolf McCree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this one, its not very porny tho

“You are feared around here.” The omnic only made the remark after the gunslinger had settled at the farthest booth from the bar. Shortly after he had pushed open the door to the pub, most of the patrons had filed out hidden side doors, or shoving past the man himself. He had not spared the omnic a glance, Zenyatta was used to it, as he leaned over the bar to grab a bottle of whiskey. The barkeep had then disappeared. The traveling monk and the gunslinger were alone. 

The man made no move to respond to him, his face was hidden under the broad brim of his hat and a cigar hung from the corner of his lip. It seemed as if he was relaxed, popping open the bottle of whiskey and examining it as he chewed on his cigar. Zenyatta still sensed discord. 

His robes swished around him as he stood from the bar, his plea for shelter forgotten momentarily as his attention is diverted to this man. Whoever he was, he was enough for these people to forget their money. A feat within itself. He didn’t walk to the man immediately, instead his gaze shifted to the posters lining the walls and the clear night sky peeking through the windows. His sensors were too high. Even the soft light from the bar and the pinpricks from the stars seemed to be too much. 

“Ya look like somethin’ outta storybook.” The omnic started slightly, gaze sliding away from the sky and to where the man sat. His voice was thick with the accent of this town, Southern American, and it made a heat burn through Zenyatta. His body was too fine tuned for a place like this, for a man like this. His fingers traced the contours of the whiskey bottle as they stared at each other. Zenyatta’s face was expressionless and void, but he got the feeling this man was much more than he seemed. That he was looking into Zenyatta’s thoughts.

There was an intense fondness bubbling in him, there was only one other man who made him wish for the capability to smile. The being he sought. 

“As do you, gunslinger.” The corner of his mouth quirked up. He moved with a grace that rivaled Zenyatta’s own as he pulled the cigar from his mouth and tipped the bottle to his lips. His trachea bobbed and Zenyatta strayed even closer to him. “They seem to treat you like a fairy tale.” They were at opposite sides of the table, his metal fingers splayed across the surface as the man set the bottle back on the table. Zenyatta felt the vibration against the usually dull sensors in his fingers, he could see the drops of liquor caught on his lips. He was too sensitive, and he felt a flare of fear at it. 

“Fear does funny things to people. Especially in this town.” He made no move to invite the omnic to sit. He stood easily. 

“You dwell here?” He gave a short nod. His eyes began to roam the omnic’s form in a way he did not mind. He was reminded of how sheer his robes were, how slim his waist was after he stripped himself of his armor. 

The room was suddenly stifling. His robes were too tight, seeming to press against all of his sensors in the wrong way. A flare of sensation without a single touch to his form. “What is your name?” His voice hadn’t begun to glitch yet. 

“Jesse McCree.” It might have been a lie, but it didn’t matter. All Zenyatta desired was something to call his alluring discordant human. When he spoke, the omnic saw a flash of his tongue, a hint of his sharpened teeth. He felt like he was going crazy. It was a mistake to leave his armor behind, a mistake to tune his sensors so high, to not dampen them again when he came out of the mountains. The discord swelling from this being was so strong Zenyatta felt weak. It only strengthened his curiosity and boiling lust. “Lovely to meet ya, sugar.” He was like a drug, making something boil and twine through Zenyatta’s frame as his array flickered. 

Something past human into animal. Power, strength, intelligence. It was overwhelming, it was terrifying, and Zenyatta wanted all of it. In this moment, he was not thinking about his mission or his dragon or the armor he left behind, he was only wanting. 

He took a step back, trying to ignore the scents of whiskey and sweat that his sensors were picking up. He tried to ignore the otherly aura that began to writhe under Jesse’s skin. He tried to ignore the dark, hooded looks Jesse gave him. He failed on all fronts. His body was already rerouting for pleasure, ready for the dragon he sought, ignoring his protests as his valve began to ready itself. He would begin to ache soon. 

“What brings you here?” Jesse’s hat had tipped back further, giving the omnic a better look at his rugged face as he struggled to hold himself together. Even with the discord swelling and his form fracturing, Jesse seemed to be faring better than the traveler. “Seems like such a pretty piece of machinery should be in prettier places.” 

Zenyatta’s fingers were fidgeting to his robes, looking away from the man as he tried to keep himself in line. He was supposed to be helping on the road to his dragon, not taking advantage of these humans. “I am searching for someone.” 

Jesse hummed, remarkably closer to the omnic than when he had looked away. He was still holding himself back. Zenyatta did not need to read the discord to see it. Not with how the muscles were jumping in his arms and jaw, not with how he was trying to keep his breaths steady. He could see the human’s pupils blown wide and nearly glassy. 

They were practically sitting next to each other in the booth now. He was not here to take advantage of a human like this, but maybe this was how Jesse healed. 

“What are you holding back, gunslinger?” Once he spoke, there was no turning back. 

They leaned together, his array began hemorrhaging alerts. Jesse’s smell, the beat of his heart, breathing patterns, all of it scrambled and too difficult to understand. The discord beat against him for a moment or too, worsening his fear and his arousal. Jesse was staring at him with a heat he had never known, not even from his beloved dragon. His valve was surely slick and ready by now, with his overpowered sensors. It would begin to ache soon. 

“You hold so much power, and yet, you choke it back.” Zenyatta reached out for him, fingers pinging with too much feedback as they brushed across his skin and scratched through his beard. When Jesse leaned into the touch, a growl rattling in his chest, it all came together. And Zenyatta knew what he must do. 

“If you are to look at me like that,” His voice was already beginning to glitch, the sensors in his fingers beginning to overload. It only wired more pleasure into his system. It was surely a mistake to prepare for his dragon when they were still so far apart, but he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it. “You will take me in your true form. You will use all of your power.”

Jesse managed to look at him with equal parts lust and adoration. Like a poor tortured animal finally given food. “Let me see you.” Zenyatta cupped the side of his face, thumbing across his cheekbone and hearing that same rumbling growl. Jesse shoved him a few paces away. 

Then, he began to shift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was real fun to write, i hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)


	12. Shimadacest A/B/O Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this one, it was a fun one :)

His realization came long before Hanzo presented. They were both expected to be alphas, no fuss was made when he grew into that assumed title. Hanzo took longer. And then defied everyone’s expectations, Genji included. But the realization did not come when he breathed the scent of his brother’s heat. It happened long before that. 

It came during training. On one of the rare early mornings he was actually awake, planning to get into the gym and get some extra time on the mat with one of his guards or someone who could actually hold their own against him.

Instead, he ended up lurking at the edge of the room while Hanzo warmed up. They were alone. Hanzo was so terribly beautiful, it made Genji’s heart sing. It made him sick to his stomach. Hanzo hadn’t tied his hair up yet, and for once he wasn’t in formal clothing. Long dark strands fell in his face, a thin tank top clung to his chest and back with loose pants that showed the curve of his hips and his waist. Genji hated how no matter how his brother built muscle, his waist stayed slim. 

Genji felt like he might vomit. 

It wasn’t the moments where Hanzo bent over to stretch his back, or spread his legs to warm his hips. It was the moments where he looked like he might catch Genji watching, observing in a way no brother had the right to. The moments where his brother’s power was so obvious, when Genji’s heart was pounding in his throat. When Hanzo’s hair fell in front of his face, and then when he impatiently flicked it back over his shoulder. 

The crease in his eyebrows and the movements of his muscles. Hidden away in one of the dark alcoves Genji had all the time in the world to watch how his brother moved. He took every moment he could to watch how Hanzo chewed on his lips, or how his hands worked to knot his hair back when it became too troublesome. 

He was sick and lightheaded when he slipped out of the training room that morning. 

He had avoided it during Hanzo’s training times since.

Seeing Hanzo was all he wanted. He wanted to get close, closer than he should have. He wanted to smell and taste, to grip and mark all of that beautiful skin he had on display. He wanted to be the one to pull his inky hair away from his face while Hanzo did indecent things. Every inch of his being begged to claim Hanzo, in the most raw and visceral way he knew how. 

He avoided the gym, because that morning he collapsed into his room, wishes of a work out forgotten, barely able to get a hand around himself before his orgasm hit him. He rutted his knot into his hand, thinking about his older brothers blood on his tongue and his mating mark laid into Hanzo’s skin. He avoided the gym, because his self control was on a weak tether as it was. 

He had his realization long before Hanzo presented, and from that day forward, he was in a constant battle with his instincts all a desperate ploy to keep himself in check. 

Genji learned how to deal with it. He learned how to read his body within moments of waking up, if he would be okay with being around his brother alone today, if he would need to escape from the estate all day. Within moments of waking, he would know where his self control was, even if he was hung over or even still drunk. It was as strong an instinct as the need to survive. 

He began to train more, harder, longer, in strange hours when he would be away from the wandering eyes of the guards and more importantly, Hanzo. He worked his body desperately, he built muscle and he didn’t take rest days. 

When he went to clubs, he now looked for people who resembled his brother. He could never be too picky, or else he would always find something wrong with them. They weren’t Hanzo after all. But they all had long dark hair, and they moaned pretty enough. He was always a bit too rough with them, biting them, marking them, pulling their hair and making them cry. He did everything he wished to do to Hanzo and more. None of them seemed to mind. 

It kept it all at bay for a few months. 

But that was all before Hanzo presented. That was before every single one of Genji’s instincts were thrown into overdrive, knowing that his lover, the one thing that made him hate himself more than anything, was made for him. That was before his body screamed for him to breed his brother anytime they walked by each other in the hallway. 

It was a torture so agonizing he didn’t know how to cope with it. He began punching holes through walls, tearing his muscles and injuring himself while training, all to try and harness this terrible alpha energy. Nothing helped much. 

Somehow it became harder to avoid Hanzo. The sick part of his mind that was still holding onto his instincts murmured to him that Hanzo was making an effort to see him more. That he was trying to get to him, that he shared his feelings. Genji shoved those thoughts down as deep as he could. Surely it was just him. Surely it was just harder for him to resist the magnetic pull toward his brother. 

There were moments where they would slip up. Where they ended up alone in hallways together, or bump into each other in the training room. Genji developed a habit of stumbling into Hanzo’s room instead of his own when he got too drunk. He never remembered much of it, mostly just Hanzo’s disappointment as he ushered him out of his room. It always made his hangover worse in the morning. 

Even those miniscule moments imprinted upon him. The smell was the worst. The scent of Hanzo’s skin was like no other, nothing he could never hope to describe. It was nostalgic and comforting, an amalgamation of everything that made his early childhood so blissful. But it had an edge, a power that cut Genji to the core, something that put Hanzo in charge. He was like a lapdog to the elder. 

But there was only one moment where he caught Hanzo during his cycle. One moment that washed away the silent line Genji had drawn. 

An attempt at sleep that had only resulted in meandering through fantasies, led Genji back to the training room. He worked away all of the images his brain loved to conjure for him. Hanzo covered in bites and come. Hanzo begging so prettily for him, for his knot, for a mating mark. 

Genji worked himself apart to his barest pieces, until he was a mass of throbbing muscles and aching joints. He ran through drills on the bag until his chest was heaving and all he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears.

He was facing away from the door, trying to catch his breath and drink water when it hit him. Hanzo’s footsteps didn’t register until he was a few feet away from Genji. From the sound of it, he was barefoot. Genji stiffened and tried not to choke. 

It was like nothing he had never smelled before. He squeezed his eyes shut, swaying and barely staying upright as Hanzo moved closer. Any other omega he had smelled on the edges of their heat had been sweet, cloying on the back of his tongue. Their scents had choked him and made him feel sick. 

But with Hanzo’s heat so close, his dark musk was only stronger. He smelled dangerous, behind the layers of cherry and sakura blossoms. He smelled like everything Genji ever wanted and more. He smelled like every night they had spent at festivals together, like every night they had slept in the same bed and shared secrets as kids. 

His knees were weak, his cock was already throbbing. He was humiliated with tears stinging in his eyes. He knew Hanzo was beautiful, and powerful. He could lay Genji out on the mat with no struggle, even nearly consumed by his heat. He would never be like any of the omegas Genji had met before. Hanzo would always be so much more than them. 

He knew his arousal was aparent, if Hanzo couldn’t smell it already, he would see it. Genji couldn’t open his eyes as his brother drew closer to him. He felt sick, desperately clinging to the last shreds of his control. 

He had done well, for so many years, even for months after Hanzo presented. And now he was being unraveled so easily. 

“Genji.” His voice was soft and careful, but not questioning. Genji nearly collapsed. After months of Hanzo treating him like a stranger, it was like a drug. 

Long fingertips pressed into his shoulder. They were cool and comforting. Genji bit down on the purr that bubbled in his chest. “Will you let me see you?” He nearly sobbed. Hanzo could be so gentle, so caring. He had never hated the clan more than in that moment. His lips parted as he panted and tasted Hanzo’s scent. Genji’s nerves were already fried, he could barely think. How was Hanzo keeping it together? “Or will you force us to keep running away from this?” 

Even with his brain cloudy and muddled, Genji was spinning before Hanzo finished speaking, eyes still shut as he collapsed onto his brother’s chest. 

Genji buried his nose into Hanzo’s throat, scenting up the line of it and whimpering. He fisted his hands in the front of Hanzo’s sleep robe, body trembling as he mouthed at his skin. Genji didn’t realize he was making pathetic little moaning noises until Hanzo’s fingers stroked down the line of his spine. “Breath, otouto, I’m here now.” Hanzo’s face dipped into the side of his neck, breathing long and low, mirroring how Genji was desperately soaking in his scent. 

“My lovely sparrow, why have you been torturing yourself like this?” There was a teasing lilt to his voice, one that made Genji nearly sob into the side of his throat. “You know I am here to take care of you. Always.” His lips rubbed against Genji’s skin, making his knees even weaker as he clawed at Hanzo’s chest. 

“Why don’t you come back to my room with me?” He cupped the side of Genji’s face and managed to pull him out of the crook of his neck. Genji turned into the touch, finally letting the happy rumbles rock through him as he nodded. 

They tumbled into Hanzo’s bed by moonlight. It was with incomprehensible begging and whispered endearments that he took his mate for the first time. The moonlight made Hanzo’s eyes glow, the tears sparkled on his cheeks as Genji scented him. It was by soft murmurs that they laid their mating marks. Genji satisfied his lover’s heat. They laid in the afterglow with promises to runaway. 

The sun rose over the Shimada estate, throwing bright reds and oranges across the sky. 

But the lovers were already gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this one, thank you for the kudos <333
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)


	13. Shimadacest Trans/Sensitive Genji Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some more incest <3

Luminous green ties secured Genji’s hands to the headboard, lips parted and flushed as he blinked at Hanzo. He was already shaking, cunt looking slick and inviting just from Hanzo rubbing up and down his thighs. “Who knew you were so easy, brother.” His hands slid up to the tops of his thighs, thumbs barely pressing into his labia and still making Genji moan and arch. “You’re like a little virgin.” He laughed softly as Genji rocked into his touch. He spread his brother’s labia, rubbing up and down them as Genji turned his face into his shoulder. “Let’s see how many times I can make you come.”

Genji came three times before he started begging. Once from Hanzo’s nails raking down his thighs and his breath skimming across Genji’s engorged clit. Another from his fingers pinching his clit, rolling it against his callouses. And the last from his tongue. His hips rolled against Hanzo’s face until he sobbed through another orgasm, thigh clenching tight around his brother’s head as his eyes rolled back. 

Hanzo sat up to admire his work. Come was smeared across Genji’s thighs, flush decorating his chest, with his nipples hard and inviting. Tears and snot dripped down his face, breathing ragged and harsh as he trembled. He fought against the ties as Hanzo smiled down at him. “Please, please stop. No more…” He jumped just from Hanzo’s hand on his knee, sliding down the inside of his thigh as his legs fell open easily. “Please, stop. No more, no more.” 

Hanzo hunched down between his thighs, petting down his soaked cunt as Genji choked on his pleas. “Give me one more.” He smeared a kiss against the inside of his thigh.

“I can’t.” Genji twisted against the ties around his wrists, hips rolling as Hanzo’s fingers found his abused clit. “No, please, stop.” 

“But you’re so slick and open for me.” His finger flicked against Genji’s clit, making him wail as he skimmed his fingers across his fat clit. “Your body says something very different from your lips.” Genji’s breath was stolen from his lungs as Hanzo’s fingers pinched his clit. “Give me one more.” His whine was petulant and breaking, but his begging ceased. His fingers continued to flick against Genji’s clit. It was barely any contact and it still sent Genji writhing against the sheets. 

A gush of slick coated his fingers as his lips rubbed aganst Genji’s thigh. He pressed two fingers against the tip of his clit, rubbing in tight rough circles as his eyes rolled back. Genji’s hands curled around the slack in the ties, lifting his chest from the bed as his hips rolled against Hanzo’s fingers. His teeth bit into the meat of Genji’s thigh as his fingers jabbed against him rudely. Genji only sobbed in response, hips stuttering forward once more before the muscles in his stomach jumped. A scream ripped from his throat as he came, breaking around the edges as Hanzo felt heat pull tight in belly. A hot jet of come shot from him, soaking the sheets in an arc of liquid that sprayed across Hanzo’s lips.

He continued rubbing Genji’s clit in small circles, watching how his thighs jerked and tears spilled down his cheeks until Hanzo’s motions stopped. Genji collapsed boneless, holding a white knuckled grip around the ties as Hanzo leaned away. “Did you just… squirt?” He was breathless as he licked his lips and wet fingers. 

He whined high. “Don’t say that, it’s embarrassing.” 

Hanzo smiled down at him and dropped a kiss to his cheek before he reached for the ties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)


	14. Shimadacest Trans Genji Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a request sent to me on tumblr <3

“Stay still, Genji.” Hanzo murmured, eyebrows pinching together as he stared between his brother’s eyes. It was difficult to obey when Hanzo’s fingers were pressing so deep inside him, stretching him open with a brutal efficiency. It was nearly impossible when Hanzo was pressing kisses to the insides of his thighs every few seconds, making him feel warm and bubbly and loved. 

He whined, head whipping back and forth as Hanzo’s fingers crooked inside him, pressing into his sensitive walls. It didn’t help that Hanzo had been keeping him on edge for what felt like hours, teasing him with tongue and teeth, holding him down and murmuring low and dirty in his ear. One of the best realizations of his life, was that Hanzo had a dirty mouth and was happy to use it. “Stop moving or you don’t get to come.” Genji groaned, fingers clawing at the sheets as he tried to force his hips into the bed. 

“You’re so messy.” Genji burned with humiliation, eyes squeezing shut even as he spread his thighs wider to accommodate Hanzo’s shoulders. He hated and loved the way his brother scrutinized him in equal measure. It was humiliating when Hanzo pulled his fingers out of Genji’s cunt, licked the slick from them and murmured about how he tasted or how slutty he was. But he craved it. He loved the bite of Hanzo’s words on his skin, ached for the burning humiliation.

“I could stay between your thighs for hours.” Hanzo sounded reverent and it made Genji want to sob and squirm, he wanted to avoid those searching eyes and get away from the long calloused fingers torturing him. 

“Hanzo, please.” He gasped, eyes rolling behind his eyelids as his brother leaned in close to his cunt. The very tip of his tongue brushed Genji’s clit, making his back arch as he bit down on his scream. “Make me come, make me come!” Tears were choking his words. 

Hanzo laughed at him as he pressed a third finger into his dripping cunt. “You’re such a slut.” Genji huffed and panted, terrible at feigning annoyance as Hanzo’s tongue circled his clit again. So teasing. He hated him, he hated him more than anything. 

“I used to not believe what everyone would say,” He hooked his fingers into Genji’s g-spot, making him see stars as he barely managed to stay still. “Any time your friends would drop you off back here, they liked to tell me how much of a slut you were for them.” 

Genji thought he might pass out. He threw an arm across his face to attempt to hide his humiliation. Hanzo’s fingers began to speed inside him, stretching him open quicker and making electricity zip across his nerves. “They would tell me how you begged for them to fuck your mouth, or have them come on your face.” Hanzo leaned away from his cunt, leaving his clit without stimulation as he clenched around Hanzo’s fingers. He gave a petulant whine, one that he could feel Hanzo roll his eyes at.

Dark hair skimmed his chest and stomach as Hanzo pressed kisses up his torso, before he tucked his face into the side of his throat. Genji was consumed by his familiar smell, it made him weak and needy as he threw his arms around Hanzo’s shoulders. “You were such a whore for them, weren’t you my love?” Genji whined as Hanzo’s fingers started moving again. He clawed at Hanzo’s clothed shoulders, trying to avoid the humiliation. It was useless. Hanzo slammed his fingers deep inside him, making him choke as his toes curled. “Weren’t you?”

“Yes, yes, I was.” He whimpered, nearly pulling Hanzo down on top of him as his brother laughed. 

“But they never took your cunt, did they, my sweet Genji?” His fingers pounded in and out of his brother, tears burned Genji’s eyes, breath knocked out of his chest as he writhed on Hanzo’s fingers. “Your cunt belongs to me.” Genji grabbed a handful of his hair, nodding quickly as Hanzo laughed again. “You wouldn’t let someone defile my property.”  

“Yes, Anija, its yours, I’m yours. All yours.” Genji only caught a flash of Hanzo’s wolfish smile before he yanked him into a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	15. Shimadacest Omorashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a request from a friend on tumblr, if you're interested in requesting something from me, send me an ask there <3

“Genji,” Hanzo was breathy and finding it difficult to speak. Genji was nearly bearing all of his weight, with Hanzo’s hands thrown across his shoulders.

 Genji’s hands felt like they were everywhere. Diving into the loose folds of his kimono, sliding up the outside of his thigh, grabbing his cock through his fundoshi. His lips weren’t much better. Hanzo’s mouth was throbbing from where Genji had decided to corner him and make out with him, his skin stung from where Genji nipped him and pressed open mouthed kisses to his throat. “Genji let me go.” He was a bit more forceful that time, at least prompting Genji to look away from where he was yanking off Hanzo’s formal wear.

“What? I waited until we were in your room, like you asked.” His eyes were glimmering with a taunt that made Hanzo’s cheeks burn. That had been a hard one to explain away.

He chewed on his lip for a moment, head tilting back against the wall as Genji started yanking on his clothes again. He debated ignoring the tugging in his stomach. His skin was burning with a sweet buzz from the deal, a bit drunker than he normally would have got. Embarassment made him want to shove it down and let Genji have his way. 

“I have to piss, Genji.” He gritted the words out and couldn’t look down at his brother. Humiliation crawled down his throat as Genji laughed under his breath.

“Dirty, Anija.” He swiped a hand across his face and debated kneeing Genji in the balls, right as his brother dropped to his knees.

His hands slipped up Hanzo’s hakama, rubbing against his heated skin as he squeaked. “Stop playing around Genji, let me go.” He wasn’t very convincing with his voice trembling as his hips already shifting toward Genji’s face.

He was momentarily distracted as Genji managed to get a hand around his cock, another spanning his hip to press him back against the wall. His fingers moved with an ease that only came from practice, making Hanzo whine and buck as his worries were momentarily forgotten. Genji finally managed to get his hakama off, letting it pool around his ankles as he leaned in to nuzzle agasnt Hanzo’s cock, fundoshi still tightly wrapped.

Genji’s lips parted, cushioning the head of Hanzo’s clothed cock and making him groan and curse. His stomach gave a jerk that surely wasn’t arousal, making panic cluster hot and tight around his heart. He slammed the heel of his palm against Genji’s forehead, making him fall back as Hanzo’s hand cupped his still soft cock.

Before he could escape back to the bathroom, Genji was pinning him again, looking a bit more pissed off as he forced Hanzo against the wall. “Let me go! I have to pee!”

Genji wrenched his hands away from the front of his fundoshi, one hand pressing against his stomach and the other coralling his wrists out of the way. They both knew that he could have gotten away if he wanted to. It would have been easy for him to shove Genji off him and go piss somewhere more appropriate. He didn’t. “You have to piss?” Hanzo felt like he might cry, trying to squirm away from the steady pressure on his abdomen.

“Fine. Piss, then.” Hanzo froze at that, thighs clamping together as his the firm grip on his control began to slip. He let out a soft whimper that must have been more questioning than anything. “If you want to go, do it.” Genji’s voice still that rough edge, the sharpness that made Hanzo’s mouth water, that made every inch of him want to obey.

He sucked a lip into his mouth and stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the piercing gaze Genji was giving him. A moment later, Genji’s lips pressed into his knee. The next kiss was placed an inch higher, slowly traveling up his thigh, making him squirmy and needy. “C’mon Anija, I want to see you piss yourself.” His hand shoved just a bit harder against Hanzo’s stomach, making him choke as his tongue pressed against to a healing hickey on his thigh. “Won’t you let me see?”

Hanzo whimpered, closing his eyes as Genji’s lips left his thigh. All it took was Genji’s fingers massaging into his abdomen to force the first gush of piss out. From there, it was out of his control. Hot pee soaked through his fundoshi, streamed down his thighs and puddled on the floor. It soaked into his hakama and wetted the soles of his feet as he squirmed and hid his face in the crook of his elbow.

All the while, Genji only worsened the humiliation that burned his skin. As if arousal wasn’t matching it in intensity. All of his low murmuring comments, praising him, saying how beautiful and obedient he was. He wanted to crawl out of his skin, feeling how the fundoshi was plastered to his cock and thighs, tacky with drying piss as he tried to avoid the sobs rising in his chest. He was painfully hard.

His room reeked of piss, it was drying on his thighs and cooling in his fundoshi. Meanwhile Genji was still murmuring and praising him, fingers rubbing into his stomach. When Hanzo managed to restrain his mortification and look down to his brother, he nearly choked on his tongue. Genji was staring at his wettened cock, eyes glowing with a rapture. He could see how hard Genji was in his hakama, pupils blown wide. Hanzo groaned and was forced to look away as his brother leaned close.

His cock twitched as Genji nuzzled Hanzo’s piss soaked cock, lips even parting to taste it. “I can’t believe this is happening.” Hanzo cursed under his breath, hand rubbing over his face as Genji licked his wet fundoshi.

His brother laughed. “You and me both.” His hands squirmed between Hanzo and the wall, groping his ass as he pulled him off the wall and harder against his questing, desperate mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	16. Shimadacest Trans Genji Omorashi

Hanzo liked taking Genji from behind. He liked holding his brother to his chest, gripping his shoulder and hip to yank him back into every thrust. He liked mouthing at Genji’s throat and shoulders, molting his skin with bruises. He liked looking down to Genji’s ass bouncing each time their hips smacked together.

But more than anything, he loved the angle. Like this, his cock slammed into his brother’s cunt, with this angle he made Genji scream and writhe. It was the only time he was able to fuck his orgasms out of him, and make him cry without needing to touch his clit. With every thrust, his cock would slam into Genji’s g-spot making him jolt and choke and…

“Hanzo, Hanzo.” He smiled against Genji’s shoulder, giving another rough thrust as he reveled the panic saturating his brothers voice. “Hanzo, stop, stop.” He was starting to squirm now, panic mounting in his voice and making his limbs tremble.

“Why would I do that?” His voice was a smooth purr, caressing Genji’s skin and stunning him into stillness for a moment. Even when he did start squirming again, Hanzo’s grip was tight. His thrusts shifted from quick and pounding, to long and smooth, inexorable as he pushed into the sloppy mess of his brother’s cunt. Genji’s hole spasmed around him, he keened in his throat and tried to close his knees. Hanzo clicked his tongue and thrusted into Genji harder, making him wail and fall still. “I’m not done fucking you.” 

Genji sniffled, sounding near tears as he struggled to obey. He whimpered, head falling forward as Hanzo shifted again, now just rocking a few inches of his cock in and out of Genji. Even as Genji panicked, his hole was sloppy and dripping, his hips were automatically rocking back against Hanzo’s. Still so mindlessly obedient. “Let me go.” He was whimpery and petulant, it made Hanzo’s chest feel tight. His hips were loose and burning, arousal simmering steadily under his skin. 

“What? You don’t want me to fuck you anymore?” He punctuated the sentence with a particularly hard thrust, throwing Genji’s torso forward and making him scream. 

“I have to…” Hanzo smirked, teeth skimming Genji’s shoulder. “I have to piss, let me go.” He was a little annoyed now, head snapping back and forth. The cherry flush that originated on his cheeks was now beginning to spot down his shoulders. 

“But you want my cock, don’t you Genji?” He groaned, sounding almost pained as he rocked forward. Hanzo’s grip was strong and he dragged Genji back into a rough thrust. “Don’t you?” His voice was sharp now, mouth drawing into a nearly predatory grin as Genij nodded. 

His hand began to stray from Genji’s hip, making the younger gasp and pant while Hanzo laughed. “It’s a good thing we’re in your bed then.” He shoved against Genji’s lower stomach, cock pounding into him roughly as Genji screamed. His fingers spanned over his abdomen, applying a steady pressure. He used his hold there to drag Genji back into his sharp thrusts

“Hanzo, no, no, no, stop, please no!” His nails scored Hanzo’s forearm, legs kicking spastically as Hanzo continued to rock into him steadily. Genji’s hole squeezed tight around him, making him groan as his forehead pressed between Genji’s shoulder blades. “Please, I can’t hold it!”

Hanzo laughed. His cock was twitching and throbbing, held snug in Genji’s spasming cunt. His tongue lolled from between his lips as Genji wailed again, g-spot abused by another rough thrust. “It’s not my fault you can’t hold your piss.” He mouthed sloppily at the knobs of Genji’s spine, he could practically feel Genji’s annoyance and humiliation. He writhed for a moment longer, letting out one more drawn out whine before he all but collapsed. 

Genji stopped scratching his skin, he sagged against Hanzo’s hands bracketing him. He went silent, finally relenting with his pathetic begging as he drew a shaky breath. 

The next minute, Genji was pissing. The room filled with the acrid smell of it as Hanzo laughed. Genji writhed with his humiliation again, trying to escape Hanzo’s mean laughter and still rocking hips. “I can’t believe you actually just pissed yourself.” He was a bit too breathless to properly humiliate his brother, cock pounding in and out of him, now chasing his own pleasure as Genji whined. 

“You’re so nasty Genji, I can’t believe you actually like pissing yourself.” His head snapped back and forth, looking for a place to put his hands that wouldn’t be warm with his piss. “You’re fucking disgusting.” Hanzo leaned back to watch Genji’s ass smack against his hips, drinking up his whines with satisfaction as his nails dug into Hanzo’s skin. “Such a slut for my cock, you’d piss yourself just to keep me inside you.” Genji’s cunt spasmed around him once more, before he came with a ragged scream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	17. Shimadacest Trans Genji Overstimulation/Hair pulling

Genji was squirming and kicking, occasionally even digging his heels into Hanzo’s shoulders. He was wailing with overstimulation, and doing his best to squirm away from Hanzo, but he was unable to unseat his brother from between his thighs. Hanzo smirked into his cunt, pinning Genji with hands on his hips, anticipating his squirming as he licked firmly over his brother’s clit. True to form, Genji almost kicked Hanzo in the head as he began to beg again. 

Genji’s words were incomprehensible, he could have been begging for more, or begging for Hanzo to stop. They were about four orgasms in, it wouldn’t have been surprising either way. His groans could have been pain or pleasure, probably both at this point. 

Hanzo laved his tongue across his brother’s swollen clit, feeling the muscles under his fingers jump as Genji whimpered again. He pulled back, licking the mess of come and slick from his lips and chin as his brother threw an arm across his face.

Genji loved to taunt Hanzo, he had come to think that Hanzo wouldn’t do anything about it. Hanzo was a tired of Genji’s needling, and by the time that Genji had gotten around to telling him he was bad at giving head, Hanzo decided to do something about it.

He shifted a hand from Genji’s hip and stroked two of his fingers down the inside of his thigh, smiling as he felt the trembles wracking him. “How’s it feel, my sparrow?” Genji groaned and threw his head back against a pillow. That wouldn’t do. 

Hanzo leaned back between his thighs. His tongue first teased against his hole, dipping inside where his brother was silky and inviting. Genji wheezed, a hand dropping into Hanzo’s long hair. He flattened his tongue as he licked up his cunt, gathering more of Genji’s sweet slick. His fingers knotted in Hanzo’s hair, chest heaving as his head began to whip back and forth.

Hanzo flicked his tongue against Genji’s clit, watching his brother arch, feeling his thighs squeeze tight around his face. He didn’t need to look to know Genji’s toes were curling, his heels dug back into Hanzo’s shoulders. He was trying to push Hanzo away, just as much as he was pulling his brother forward for more. “I asked you a question, Genji.”

Genji wheezed and yanked on his hair a bit petulantly. “Hurts.” Hanzo hummed, pressing the flat of his tongue against his clit, cushioning. “Achey.” His fingers loosened in Hanzo’s hair for a second. “I like it.”

Hanzo chuckled softly, rocking back onto his knees as he licked the dripping come from his lips. “But I thought you said I’m terrible at giving head?” Genji’s whine was high and breaking, shaking his head as Hanzo’s breath skimmed across his sensitive thighs. A moment later his lips were skimming back to his clit.

“No more, no more.” Even as he spoke, his heels were dragging Hanzo back in. Hanzo didn’t waste anytime with teasing. He licked Genji’s clit roughly, hands fastening tight around his hips to keep him pinned. The hand tightened in his hair again, trying to yank him away. Hanzo refused to be unseated, lips fastening around his clit in a sucking kiss. “Hanzo!” Genji wailed, hair ripping from his scalp and making arousal burn his skin.

Hanzo ignored him, tongue pressing under the hood of his clit, making him wail and squeeze his thighs around Hanzo’s face. “Jesus fucking Christ!” Genji screamed, a second hand yanking on Hanzo’s hair as he shifted to press his tongue inside Genji’s cunt. He whimpered, fingernails scratching against Hanzo’s scalp as he sucked more of the slick from him. “You’re gonna make me come again.” His voice sounded choked.

Hanzo paused for a second, flicking his eyes up to Genji’s flushed face. Tears clotted his eyelashes, cheeks slick. His lips were plump and flushed, abused by his teeth as Hanzo tortured him. Glowing green eyes locked onto his. Genji was delirious, eyes glassy and blown wide. Hanzo smiled, tongue pressing into the folds of his wet cunt again. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	18. Shimadacest First Time

“I am not made of glass, Hanzo.” His face burned as his eyes flicked up to Genji’s. His brother was relaxed, a flush patterning his chest, eyes sparkling with his tongue poking from between his lips. “You don’t need to be so gentle.” Hanzo bit the inside of his cheek and looked down to where his fingers were pressing inside of his brother. 

He had probably used too much lube, it leaked out around the three fingers he had wedged inside of his brother, smearing over Genji’s thighs and making a mess of the sheets. Hanzo chewed on his cheek again, pressing his fingers inside a little deeper and absorbing Genji’s satisfied sigh. “Does it feel good?” His voice sounded foreign in his own ears, breaking and a little scared.

Genji laughed. For once it didn’t make him defensive. It sounded like music to his ears as he shifted a little closer between Genji’s spread legs. “Yeah, sure.” Hanzo burned a little bit at that though, spreading his fingers a little more and watching Genji’s hole stretch to accomodate them. 

“I want to make you feel good.” Genji smiled up at him and reached out until Hanzo relented and leaned over him. Genji stole a kiss. Their lips slid together with ease. This was something knew how to do, how to steal Genji’s breath and make his brother feel like he was the only one of his lovers left on earth. Anything else past that was too much of a mystery. 

Genji threw his arms over Hanzo’s shoulders, caging him in close to his sweaty chest as he began to play with his brother’s hair. “I know, Anija. And it’s terribly endearing.” He escaped his brother’s genuine smile by ducking down to kiss at his chest, fingers beginning to rock in and out of Genji in a steady rhythm. “You can start with actually getting your cock inside me. And then we can talk about pleasure.” He nipped at Genji’s skin in retaliation for his teasing tone, and surely didn’t miss the way his brother’s breath hitched. “Deal?” 

Hanzo hummed for a second longer, before pulled his fingers out of his brother. “Deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	19. Shimadacest Thigh Fucking

Genji’s knees were aching from where Hanzo had shoved him to the floor. His formal clothing had been ripped off, split at the seams were his brother was too rough. Hanzo’s hands were on him as fast as possible. The steady pain pounding in his joints didn’t do much to deter the pleasure dripping through his veins, if anything it seemed to make him needier.

He tried to spread his thighs wider, rubbing his face against the wood as he whimpered. Hanzo hummed appreciatively and that sound alone made Genji’s heart soar. His skin burned and caught on the floor as he spread his knees even wider.

Hanzo’s fingers hooked into his g-spot and made him choke on a scream. He squirmed in Hanzo’s hold, just to feel his brother’s hand tighten around his wrists. Hanzo’s nails dug into his skin, giving him more sweet points of pain while his brother’s fingers pushed deeper inside him. “You’re so messy, Genji.” His face burned, tongue feeling swollen and his mouth dry as his back arched even further.

He was always a mess, that didn’t make it any less humiliating when Hanzo pointed it out. He knew his cunt was slick and inviting, always happy to have Hanzo’s fingers inside it, even happier with his mouth or cock. Hanzo had barely been touching him for ten minutes, and he could feel where he was dripping. There was slick smeared down his thighs and it surely pooled between his knees. “You’re such a slut.” Hanzo was unaffected, as if he was making a deal. It was slowly driving Genji insane.

His clit pulsed with need, thighs already trembling as he whimpered again. Hanzo’s fingers were skilled, practice makes perfect, as they pressed and thrusted and hooked in all the right ways. He manipulated Genji like a weapon, his calloused fingers rubbing against his most sensitive spots and making him drool.

For a few minutes, he forgot why hanzo had accosted him in the first place. For a few minutes, he was happy to have fingers thrusting inside him, to have arousal burn across his skin. He forgot about the aching of his knees as he drooled on the floor as rubbed his face through it mindlessly.

Hanzo was happy to remind him. He yanked his fingers form Genji’s cunt, barely giving the younger a moment to complain before he smacked his ass. Genji’s skin burned with pain, making him choke on air as pleasure pulsed to match the throbbing off his ass. He didn’t have even a second to catch his breath before Hanzo’s fingers were jamming back inside him, assaulting his g-spot with pleasure and making his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Hanzo had no intention to make him come. He knew that from the moment he decided to finger him instead of touch his clit. Like this he was balanced on the edge, already dripping and desperate to come, but completely unable to.

“Have you simply forgotten your stunt at the meeting?” Hanzo actually mustered some heat in his voice. He surely wasn’t mad at Genji. If he was, pleasure wouldn’t be pouring into his veins, instead Hanzo would be treating him to one of his infamous cold shoulders.

“You seemed to like it-” He was cut off by another stinging slap.

“Don’t be stupid!” Genji was still smiling, cunt spasming around Hanzo’s probing fingers. Hanzo yanked them out again with a rough curse that made Genji’s toes curl.

Hanzo had seemed to like it. He had almost arched into Genji’s wandering hands curing the clan meeting. It was one of the rare times that they were seated at a high table, which meant that he was able to grab Hanzo’s cock through his hakama until he was fully hard.

He was able to test his brother’s resolve, and hopefully incite a rough fuck ater. Just the thought of his brother pounding into him and taking all the built up frustration out on him, had made Genji’s cunt pulse. Everything had been going as planned, until one of their guards cleared his throat and had given a pointed look.

He had never seen hanzo so red in his entire life. All it took was a bribe and an apology to put it to rest. And Genji was still getting the rough fuck he had been craving. Everything was coming up roses for him.

“You’re such a brat.” Hanzo snarled, hand tightening around Genji’s wrists again as he continued to spank him. Genji’s skin was stinging beautifully, eyes fluttering with each smack that echoed through the room. “And a slutty one at that.” His hips rocked back onto Hanzo’s fingers as they pushed inside him again.

“What? You think I’m gonna let you publicly humiliate me and then get you off too?” Genji’s ears were filling with static, panting and whimpering high in his throat as he rocked himself closer and closer to his orgasm. His toes were curling, cunt clenching and spasming as he rushed closer to a nearly painful orgasm.

Hanzo pulled his fingers out of him in favor of spanking him again. The wide smacks quelled his orgasm as more slick dripped from his cunt. His ass was hot and stinging, tears already clotting his eyelashes. He continued to arch into the treatment. “You don’t get to humiliate me, and then get the rough fuck you are so desperate for.” Hanzo growled, that was the first moment Genji realized that this might not work out so well for him.

He hadn’t thought that Hanzo had it in him. That was Genji’s real mistake. He didn’t think for one second that Hanzo could resist his dripping, ready cunt.

His skin burned with humiliation and arousal, ass stinging from where Hanzo occasionally spanked him. Just often enough to force Genji’s guard up. The side of his thigh was just as cherry red as his ass, tortured by Hanzo’s quick smacks. “Tighten up, Genji.” His fingers pinched his heated skin and made him wail into his palm. Genji pressed his thighs together tighter, muscles trembling as Hanzo fucked between them.

Once Genji had gone pliant, Hanzo had let go of his wrists and held onto his hips instead. His fingers were pressing in hard enough to bruise, while Genji was trying to keep from skidding across the floor. He had a palm pressed against his mouth, muffling his sobs partially. The backs of his knuckles were wet, his head was filled with cotton.

With every thrust between his slickened thighs, his desperation worsened. His fingers dug into the wood as Hanzo’s hips smacked against his skin, making pain bloom anew in his ass. With every press of their hips together, his desperate sobbing got louder.

Genji had never felt like this in his life. His cunt was aching, pleasure twisted into pain once Hanzo made it clear that he had no intention to fuck him. Slick still dripped down his thighs, aiding the thrusts of Hanzo’s cock as he fucked right beside where Genji wanted it most.

His throat felt raw, snot ran down his hand as his eyes rolled back into his head. If he was lucky, Hanzo would slip and let the head of his cock bump against Genji’s clit or catch against his hole. Otherwise, he was without stimulation. He let out another heaving sob, struggling to draw in enough air. Hanzo didn’t seem to mind, fucking between his thighs steadily.

He was going crazy. And he loved every second of it.

Every few thrusts, he would fall pliant. His body was warring with itself, begging for stimulation and too overwhelmed at the same time. It felt like he might completely shut down if Hanzo touched his cunt directly.

Hanzo was happy to help his brother, evil fingers pinching at his skin or smacking his ass with a grunt. Genji would obediently clench his thighs again.

He was a slave to Hanzo’s pleasure. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Gonna come.” He had never heard his brother like this. Almost animalistic as he fucked between Genji’s thighs. Hanzo’s nails cut into his hips, forcing another ragged sob from Genji’s throat. Fresh tears spilled hot over his cheeks as his forehead smacked against the floor again. A moment later, Hanzo’s come splattered across his stomach and thighs.

His entire body was shaking as his brother finally pulled his cock from between his thighs. He sobbed and collapsed onto the floor, drenched with sweat and unsure what to do with any of his limbs. Adrenaline made him feel ready to run for miles, while all he could seem to do was sob and beg incoherently for something he didn’t even know if he wanted.

And then Hanzo was there, gathering his mess of a brother into his arms before pulling him into his lap. Genji sobbed into his shoulder, it was only when he started gripping for Hanzo’s chest that he realized that his brother was nearly fully clothed.

Hanzo cooed at him, praising him and combing his fingers through Genji’s hair. They stayed like that for as long as it took for him to calm down. Hanzo caressed his abused skin and combed through his hair until the tears slowed to a stop and he could draw in full breaths.

“Anija.” He whispered, voice choked. Hanzo hummed and kissed his sweaty forehead.

“You were so wonderful for me, Genji.” His entire body was aching, cunt still clenching sporadically. Pleasure still boiled in his veins, begging to be released as he soaked up the praise. “I’m so proud of you.” Hanzo’s thumb skimmed his cheekbone, wiping the tears away as he smiled down at him. “Bath time, then a massage maybe?” Genji was nearly purring at the idea.

“As long as I get to come somewhere in there.” Hanzo laughed, and it was music to Genji’s ears.

He kissed Genji, quick and tender. “Of course, otouto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	20. McGenji/Slight Incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vague mentions of shimadacest

McCree couldn’t really say why he kept crawling into Genji’s bed. They had good chemistry in combat, and he surely didn’t need to fuck that up with a misstep in bed. Reyes or Morrison would have been just as happy to fuck him, he didn’t need to keep crawling back to his Blackwatch partner. If McCree looked, he would have found his answer, so he didn’t look. Instead, he was drawn back to the stoic cyborg. 

Genji never turned him away, so he never worried too much about it. He would return to Genji’s room when he saw fit, and tap out their customary knock on the door. The tone of their nights were set within seconds of them meeting. When Genji met him with his faceplate still in place, features obscured except for his eyes that glimmered through the darkness, Jesse knew the man would be meaner to him. 

As he expected, Genji was insistent and even a bit rude as he skipped the pleasantries and shoved Jesse into bed. McCree gave little protest, even as the cyborg ripped off his clothes, hard enough to split the seams. 

Cool metal fingers tweaked at his nipples and made sweet fire rush down his spine. He growled a curse and spread his hairy thighs a bit wider. He thought he might have heard Genji snort from behind his mask. He never had much time to think, Genji’s fingers were fast in making him forget his name

He nearly choked on his tongue as Genji’s cold fingers rounded his clit a few times. The sensation was intoxicating, the cold metal pressing against his sensitive flesh and making him light headed. Genji wasn’t gentle with him either. His movements were made up of rude pushes and pinches, a mix of pleasure and pain that churned in Jesse’s stomach and kept him coming back for more. 

Genji prepared McCree haphazardly and silently, always pressing his cock in a bit too quick. His cunt didn’t seem to mind the burning stretch, as wet and inviting as ever as Genji braced his hands on McCree’s thick hips. 

McCree was purring and pliant by the time that Genji started snapping his nips in earnest. Maybe Jesse just kept coming back because he was well and truly in love with Shimada’s cock. It was long and thick, and the cyborg surely wasn’t afraid to rough him up or make him work for it. 

Genji pounded his cock in and out of McCree’s pussy until he was wailing, cunt burning and unabashedly dripping. He stayed suspended on the edge of his orgasm for as long as Genji decided to neglect his throbbing clit. Until that unreleased pleasure morphed into a kind of pain, one that made Jesse’s eyes roll into the back of his head each time Genji forced his cock all the way inside him. 

Genji usually came before him, making him feel bloated and full as Shimada grunted and cursed over top of him. Once the young man is satisfied, he would usually finger Jesse to completion. They were some of the most satisfying orgasms Jesse had ever experienced, speared on unforgiving metal digits with Genji’s come pressing out from his cunt and tangling in his unkempt pubes. He loved those nights. Where he could feel Genji’s power thrumming underneath his skin, when he felt disconnected, and more like a toy for the cyborg to manipulate. 

Nights where Genji greeted him with his scarred face and a vague smile, were nicer. But no less pleasurable. Jesse couldn’t say which type of night he liked more, but he never minded when Genji greeted him with a hug and a tug into bed. 

They usually talked for a while, laid on top of each other, tangled up in each other’s arms. Genji told him lots of stories on nights like that, voice a little broken and croaking but still clear enough. His fingers could comb through Jesse’s hair and lull him almost to sleep before Genji’s hands would start to wander. Before the cool metal shoved Jesse back into arousal. 

Nights when Genji didn’t wear his mask were all about him. McCree would sit over his lap and pull his clothes off nice and slow for him. He always let Genji see every inch of his sun tanned skin, see all the ways that he loved to touch himself. Genji would rest those cool hands on his hips as he played with his nipples or rubbed his clit. 

Genji would spend his time telling jesse how beautiful he was, rubbing his fingers against his hips or combing his fingers through the thick hair covering his skin. By the time that Jesse actually got Genji’s cock out, the other man was blissed out and relaxed. Genji would let him take the lead, let Jesse suck him down and balance him on the brink of orgasm like Genji always loved. 

His cunt would be dripping and needy by the time he stretched himself open and lowered himself on Genji’s cock. Some nights he would ride him with little rocks of his hips, cooing at the man under him as Genji choked on his breath and struggled to make Genji come first. Most nights, Genji fucked him, thrusting an inch or two in and out of his cunt with little swivels of his hips. 

They would kiss. Jesse was allowed to hold his face and skim his fingers over the scars decorating Genji’s face. The action always made Genji break apart, nearly crying as he kissed the seam between his metal jaw and skin. It was messy, panting and licking into each other’s mouths. Tasting. Connecting. 

Jesse would come multiple times before Genji did. Shimada would stop occasionally, yanking his cock out of Jesse’s cunt to stave off his orgasm as he groaned and bit into Jesse’s throat. 

Genji switched into Japanese when his orgasm was beginning to build. Even if Jesse tried to pull him into a rough kiss, trying to distract him from whatever emotion swelled along side his pleasure. It rarely worked. 

He never got around to telling Genji that he knew Japanese. He was forced to pretend that he didn’t understand the broken begging dripping from Genji’s lips. He pretended that he didn’t know what the gasps for his long lost brother meant. Jesse was addicted to Genji. If that meant that he would use him to remember a man he was so desperate for, and hated so much, then Jesse would gladly kiss the tears from his lips, would wipe them from his cheeks as he cooed. 

If it meant that Genji gasped out another man’s name, and promises to love him forever when he came, Jesse would always come back to him. Maybe, someday, it would be his name tumbling from Genji’s lips in his few moments of euphoria. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	21. Shimadacest Reunion

Hanzo was just as beautiful as he remembered. Maybe more. It made sickness coil in his stomach, hatred boiling in his veins. 

Genji clenched his jaw. His katana was trembling in his grip, the blade was jumping against Hanzo’s neck. His older brother stared back at him, head tipped back against the brick. He clenched his fist around the grip of his sword. The blade stopped trembling, but Hanzo was still staring at him. 

His faceplate was still on, there was nothing that Hanzo would have seen about him. But he felt like Hanzo was glaring through him. He felt paper thin, and weak. Even if he was holding the blade, even if he wasn’t the one pinned. He tried to ignore it. 

He also tried to ignore the tears that tracked steadily down Hanzo’s face. He tried to ignore how their fight had been too easy. It had barely taken ten minutes to stalk Hanzo to the edge of the deserted town. Even less after he had confronted his brother, three strikes and he was pinned. 

Instead, Genji focused on the rage. He focused on the awful betrayal, the sorrow burning in his veins. The feelings that had plagued them for years, for as long as he had been this thing. He clung to the last shreds of those feelings, trying to ignore how he wanted to abandon all of it when he saw Hanzo for the first time. The tears, the cold sorrow in his eyes. 

“I should kill you.” His voice was metallic and grating through the filter of his mask. Hanzo closed his eyes. Genji felt like he couldn’t breathe. His brother should have looked different, shrouded in black and sorrow. But every time Genji blinked, he saw the younger version of his brother again. 

He ignored it. Along with the glimmering tears. The cold, dark silence around them. “You deserve it.” He wished his voice was clearer. “You should be impaled on my blade and thrown to the dogs.” 

They stared at each other again. The wind whistled around them, seeming to howl through the dilapidated buildings pulling him back to the woods of their estate. It seemed like they were the only two people left on earth, hanging onto the edge of their past, feet hanging into the chasm of their future. His hand tightened on the grip again. 

“You should.” Hanzo’s voice startled him, nothing cool or collected about it. He sounded like a different man altogether. Too many years had passed. And still, Hanzo was still his brother. Even sounding beaten and broken, his voice held all the same trembles that it did when he was younger. All the tells that he was crying and trying to hide it. He never managed to hide from Genji. His head dipped, blinking a few times to try and clear his haze. “You should kill me. Destroy the man that ruined you.” 

Genji had expected anger and rage. He had expected his brother to attack him, to lash out like he did when he was younger. Hanzo had acquiesced, and cried. And now he was begging. 

A younger version of Hanzo would never let himself be backed into a wall like this. Unless Genji’s lips were on his throat and his hands were wandering where they had no business to be. 

His hand loosened around his weapon even more. His entire world seemed to be spiralling out of control, the last few threads of emotion were pulled away from him. He had no more rage. He could not wallow in this betrayal any longer. He had been defeated. 

His words were more of a croak than anything. “Then why can’t I?”

There was a moment of nothing. A void opened up in Genji’s chest, making it impossible to breathe. Then, a hand closed around his own. Electricity seemed to bug all of his operations, readings in his mask went haywire as Hanzo clenched his hand tighter around his sword. Genji was pulled closer, close enough for his sensors to pick up the heat of Hanzo’s body compared to the freezing cold air. 

It was still hard to raise his head. It felt ten pounds heavier as he forced himself to breathe. The glimmer of tears on Hanzo’s cheeks were tinted by his mask. They looked almost pretty through the rose filter.

His sword dug into Hanzo’s jaw, jammed into his skin by Hanzo himself. Blood was pooling from the cut, dripping down the column of his throat steadily. “Kill me, Genji.” His chest caved in, unable to draw steady calming breaths as Hanzo stared at him. “Please.” He had never heard his older brother sound so broken. The word was charged, so earnest Genji was again reminded of a time long gone, of something he might not experience ever again.

He stared at his older brother, watched the uneven rise and fall of his chest. He was mesmerized by the pretty tears on his cheeks and the nearly black blood tracking down his skin. 

Genji wrangled the sword from his brother’s hold, discarding it without worry as he leaned into his brother’s space. Hanzo didn’t move, simply let his misty eyes fall shut as Genji yanked off his mask. His brother didn’t resist as Genji pulled him into a kiss, tasting salt on his lips as he was consumed by a feeling he never thought he would have again. 

Love. Pure and bubbling sweetly in his veins as their lips slid together. He gave a dry sob himself, unable to comprehend the heat radiating from his brother. 

And Hanzo was limp. He barely moved his lips in the desperate kiss as Genji grabbed for his face and hair. It had been so long. He wanted to consume his brother, absorb him and never let him go again. He would never be able to let him go. Not after this. 

His hands gripped for Hanzo’s shoulders, shaking him with a desperation he didn’t know what to do with. Tears dripped down the bridge of his nose in time with his brother. “Please.” His brother clenched up underneath him as the word was whispered against his lips. “Touch me.” 

There was a moment of nothing. The wind kept whistling between them, the cold continued to press on his sensors. But there was no heat radiating from his brother, even when pressed so close to him. They cried together, but there was nothing. 

Hanzo shook his hands off his shoulders, and Genji felt his heart squeeze tight. He choked out a sob, taking a stumbling step backward and trying to find a way to escape. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see, he just needed to get out. 

Warm, calloused hands grabbed the sides of his face, pulling him back in with a starburst of energy and heat. Their lips crushed together with near pain, making Genji sob again. Hanzo caught it on his lips, fingers tracing over some of the thicker scars on Genji’s face. It was obsessive, and it made Genji weak. He was forced to hold onto Hanzo’s shoulders to keep himself upright. 

Hanzo wiped the tears from his cheeks, cooing softly as he broke the kiss. He held the side of Genji’s face, letting him take a few deep breaths. “Hush, little sparrow.” Genji smiled, even as he continued to sob. “It’s okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	22. Shimadacest Cucking

Hanzo shoved Genji to the floor with a growl, ignoring his yelp as his hand tightened around his brother’s wrist. Genji kicked and flailed uselessly. He wasn’t really trying to throw Hanzo off, more being his normal bratty self. Hanzo twisted his arm into the small of his back to keep him pinned. “Stop moving,” he snarled. Then Genji decided to fall still, but they both knew that his showing of alpha prowess was more for the other man in the room.

Hanzo’s glowing eyes raised to the American sitting on the bed. He was only a few feet away from where he had pinned his unruly omega to the ground. He scoffed under his breath as he examined the other man. He didn’t even know the other alphas name and he could tell he was unimpressive at best. It was clear from the panic in his gaze, and how he stayed put as Hanzo pushed Genji’s thighs wide.

His attention was diverted back to Genji as his omega attempted to present for him, knees scraping across the ground to try and raise his hips up. Hanzo shoved him down flat immediately, baring his teeth for Genji who was craning neck to look at him. 

Hanzo still couldn’t believe that his brother, his lover, had actually brought another alpha into their home. Had actually fucked him, only two rooms away from Hanzo. He gritted his teeth. Maybe it wasn’t so hard to believe. Not when Genji was smirking like that, laughing a little breathlessly and keening at the little bites of pain as his shoulder over extended. Hanzo growled subvocally. If Genji wanted to play, they would play.

“I should probably blame you, Genji.” It was the first full sentence he had spoken since he had entered the room. It had been a maelstrom of heat and pheromones since he had pulled Genji out of the American’s hold and nearly had to fight him to the ground. “You have always loved cock too much.”

Two of his fingers found the silky gash between his brother’s thighs, pressing into where he was loose and creamy with alpha come. Alpha come that didn’t belong to Hanzo. Sickness twisted in his gut, a dark possession curling in his chest before he could get a hold of himself. “Desperate for whatever you can get, even when I am in meetings.” The English was a little bit clumsy, a little more accented than Genji would have been.

The words were not for his omega. He would not speak in his mother tongue and deprive his true target of the insults. 

His fingers hooked inside of Genji’s cunt, more come pressing around around them and dripping down his brother’s labia. He whimpered pathetically, giving up on looking at Hanzo and instead pressing his forehead to the ground. “I have no doubt that you seduced this alpha into your bed, flashing your pretty cunt until he was panting after you like a stray dog.” Hanzo’s words were vicious, anger feeling hot and painful in his throat as he pulled out his fingers and wiped them negligently on Genji’s thigh. 

Hanzo worked to get his jeans open. “You are such a fucking slut, I should blame you.” He managed to get his belt open with one hand, popping open the button a moment later. 

Genji panted, head raising to look at their spectator. “Hurry, brother.” Hanzo barely blinked, trying to yank down his zipper one handed as he looked at the American. Surely, he had already known. Their scents were much too similar to be anything other than siblings, but the older man looked surprised. 

Hanzo shoved on Genji’s pinned wrist again, nails cutting into his flesh until the omega whined. “I should blame my whore of a brother.” He pushed the band of his briefs under his balls, stroking his cock a few times before he pulled Genji toward him. Genji had no problem with spreading his thighs, shoving off even more of his leaking cunt before Hanzo pushed the tip of his cock inside.

Immediately, Genji was arching into him, fucking himself on the tip of his cock, whimpering and begging almost incoherently. Hanzo bared his teeth in a predatory smirk. “So desperate, I really should blame you.” He slid in another inch, listening to Genji howl was come dripped down and puddled between his thighs. “And yet,” he looked away from Genji’s enticing, messy pussy to the alpha sitting on the bed a few feet away, “I’m angrier at the incompetent alpha who apparently can’t use his fucking nose.” He snapped his hips forward, using his grip on Genji’s wrist to yank him into the vicious thrust. 

The omega wailed, hips rocking back into the rough treatment as he panted. Hanzo looked away from the foreign alpha again, more interested in spreading his lover open to see where come was dripping out of him. Hanzo clicked his tongue, “I can’t believe you let another alpha knot you.” Genji whimpered, head dipping low. He switched back into Japanese with little thought. “And yet, he wasn’t enough was he? Still need my knot?”

Hanzo’s hips snapped forward, cock fully sheathed in a molten heat that made his belly feel tight. It only increased his satisfaction when Genji nodded, his hand scrabbling across the floor. His knot was already obscenely swollen and bumping against Genji’s hole, sensitive and making him gnash his teeth. 

It was only then that the other alpha started babbling. “I’m-I’m sorry, man. He never, he never said anything and-”

Hanzo’s head shot up, he felt some of his hair come loose around his face. “And he was just so pretty. Yes, I know, he’s my mate.” Genji was nearly preening under him, only stoking his anger as he thrusted into him roughly. 

The alpha shifted on the bed, throwing his legs over the side and making Hanzo’s hackles rise. He didn’t attempted to come any closer. “He doesn’t have a mark.” Hanzo barked a laugh and shook his head. 

“Good idea. Let me give my little brother a mating mark to keep dirty American paws off him,” he snarled. The English came easier each moment he used it. 

The alpha recoiled a bit, his anger surging to match Hanzo’s. Still the movements of his hips did not stop, the arousal boiled steadily in his pelvis as he grabbed Genji’s hip. “How about you learn to use your nose? And to keep your knot out of Shimada omegas?”

The alpha visibly paled, only making Hanzo’s smirk widen. He was sure he looked like a demon, fucking steadily into his brother, still fully clothed with his dark hair flying around his face. The predatory smile didn’t help, or the burning power of his inherent alpha trying to take over him. “Oh? Did you not realize?” His facade was just beginning to crack.

Genji whimpered, cunt spasming around Hanzo’s cock in a weak orgasm. It only made him sicker to thick that it wasn’t his first of the night. “Did you not realize that a Shimada was goading you into his bed, just so he could get fucked by a real alpha? One that can use his nose.” He scoffed, feeling almost delirious as his knot began to swell even wider. “Pathetic.” Genji wailed again, back arching against Hanzo’s hold. His cunt clenched once and Hanzo was done in for. 

He shoved the sensitive swell of his knot into Genji’s messy pussy, still dripping with another man’s come. He roared through his orgasm, cock pulsign and breeding his brother as Genji shivered through another little orgasm. 

The other alpha faded form his mind as he rocked back onto his heels. Genji was pulled along with him, whining softly. He rumbled in response, keeping Genji calm as he got them situated. They ended up tangled together with him leaning back against the wall and Genji gathered in his lap. It would be awhile before his knot went down, it always was when Genji played this particular game. 

Hanzo pressed his nose against his brother’s scent glands, licking over where he woudl someday put his mating mark. When he opened his eyes, they focused in on the man sitting naked on Genji’s bed. 

He sighed and let his eyes fall shut again. “Get off my estate in five minutes, or my guards will be instructed to kill you on sight.” The alpha scrambled for his clothing as Genji relaxed into Hanzo’s hold. Hanzo didn’t miss the flirty wave Genji gave the American as he fled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	23. Shimadacest Oral

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Hanzo smiled into Genji’s messy cunt as his brother’s hand shot into his hair. It was minorly annoying to have Genji’s curling fingers in his freshly washed and brushed hair, but he didn’t bother to really shake him off.

Hanzo was much more interested in spreading Genji’s thighs wider and dipping his tongue into the silky folds of his cunt. Each shift of his lips and tongue had Genji cursing and writhing on his bed. Hanzo didn’t need the ego boost, but it was appreciated. 

If Hanzo didn’t know better, he would have thought that his brother was trying to get away from him. Genji’s hips shimmied across the mattress, almost trying to fuck his engorged clit into Hanzo’s mouth before he shrank away again. He knew that Genji was only trying to mess with him, all moves in the unspoken game they played. 

It was a fun game for Hanzo. First, dipping his tongue into Genji’s cunt. He would curl and wiggled his tongue against Genji’s sweet spot, until his brother was forced into overstimulation and shoving Hanzo away. Some nights, he was in the mood to pin Genji down and make him take it. Tongue nearly rough as he pressed it against Genji’s clit, forcing him through orgasm after orgasm until his brother was crying and desperate.

This night was not one of those, and each time his brother recoiled from him Hanzo instead indulged him, and the delicate game they played. Each time the smooth movements of his tongue against his brother’s clit became too much, or the tip of his tongue nudging into Genji’s hole made him twitch and whimper, Hanzo allowed him to shift away. 

If he was being indescisive, Genji would just close his thighs around Hanzo’s head. He would squeeze him tightly, enough for Hanzo to feel his muscles working and trembling. Hanzo would keep licking through the trails of slick that dripped from Genji’s cunt, keep sucking at his clit until Genji would really try to get away. 

Hanzo liked playing these games. He liked raising himself above his brother when Genji managed to squirm far away from him. It was delicious to watch the confused cocktail of fear and arousal spread across Genji’s face, unsure whether to spread his thighs happily or defend himself from the darkness in Hanzo’s eyes. 

Hanzo liked fighting for Genji’s submission. He enjoyed lunging at his brother and spreading his thighs open and forcing him to take the pleasure Hanzo wanted to give. To pin his hips to the bed after Genji scooted away one too many times, to slide a finger in beside his tongue and make Genji really feel it. 

Or sometimes, it was just nice to indulge his brother. When Genji pulled on his hair and whimpered and begged for him to stop, when he could stare up Genji’s flushed and wrecked body. It was lovely to take in his work. The messy state of Genji’s cunt, his hazy eyes and flushed cheeks. 

At that point, the smallest things would make Genji tremble and beg. Little kisses on the insides of his thighs, Hanzo’s fingers fluttering across the small fat he could never work from his stomach, it made Genji’s breath hitch and his fingers curl even tighter in Hanzo’s hair.

It was bliss for the both of them. Calming and pleasurable in a way that sometimes led him to track Genji down just so he could pin him to the wall and raise his hips to Hanzo’s face. 

“Hanzo, Hanzo, Hanzo.” Genji’s voice was always his worst tell, wavering and breaking when he got close to the edge. He didn’t stop the gentle motions of his tongue on Genji’s clit, coaxing his brother until his hips were meeting Hanzo’s motions. “I’m gonna come, can I come? Let me come, let me come.” 

Hanzo smirked as he pulled his tongue away from Genji’s throbbing clit. “Are you gonna let me eat you out as long as I want?” He raised the tip of his finger to rub across Genji’s clit each time he rolled his hips. It wasn’t nearly enough, and when Hanzo looked up to his face, he saw tears glittering in his eyes.

It was a bit mean. Genji didn’t even really know what his brother was asking for, but Hanzo never claimed to play fair in this little game of theirs. “Yes, yes, how ever long you want. Anija, please.” Hanzo exchanged the tip of his finger for the flat of his tongue, making Genji whine and yank even harder on his hair. 

“Come.” Genji’s wail was broken and pathetic, lengthened by Hanzo’s finger slipping inside him to rub at his g-spot. It turned a bit teary when Hanzo flicked his tongue against his clit, just this side of too rough, too sensitive, too much. A feeling that Genji was about to get well acquainted to.

Hanzo rocked back onto his knees and wiped the come and spit from his lips. Genji relaxed for a moment, before Hanzo chuckled. “We’re far from done my sweet sparrow.”


	24. McHanzo Trans Han Getting Wrecked

Getting the young Shimada heir into his bed was remarkably easier than Jesse McCree could have anticipated. From a distance, Hanzo was cold and sharp, cutting in the way he addressed his subordinates and Jesse had seen him enough times in the training room to know he was just as deadly as he seemed. But in fact, it took a single drawled pick up line to have Hanzo melting into his bed.

Just a bit tipsy on sake and laying Hanzo out on his mattress, he figured that Hanzo enjoyed how different they were. The careful cut of his muscle compared to Jesse’s thick middle and the hair that laid on his skin. Hanzo seemed to enjoy his broad fingers pressing into his hips, threatening to leave smears of dirt in their wake. 

When they laid together Hanzo managed to look like a little doll, while Jesse felt like a hulking bear. But Hanzo liked it. He spread his thighs wide, hooking his hands under his knees to give Jesse plenty of room to work. His cunt was already dripping, just from some sloppy making out and a good look at McCree’s thick cock. “Who knew the Shimada heir would be so easy?” Jesse mouthed at the smooth skin of his thigh while Hanzo rolled his eyes and curled his fingers in the sheets.

He toyed with Hanzo for a little longer, thick fingers rubbing at his clit and spreading his slick. It was barely any stimulation, and yet every time he looked at Hanzo, the young man looked ready to come. His face was flushed, hair caught under his shoulders or sticking to his sweaty chest, lips parted on little exhalations that went straight to Jesse’s cock. Once he looked up at that face, he started speeding up the process.

But it proved harder than he thought to work even one of his fingers inside of Hanzo. When Jesse looked up to him, his face was pinched, lip gnawed nearly bloody. “Whoa there.” Jesse was trying to pull his finger out of him immediately, cooing under his breath in an attempt to keep Hanzo calm, until thin fingers closed around his wrist. Hanzo forced Jesse’s finger back inside him, making himself whimper. 

“Do not.” There was a fire in his eyes that scared Jesse a little bit. He scooted closer and rubbed his thumb against Hanzo’s clit until he had calmed slightly. It was still another few moments before his cute cunt managed to relax enough for Jesse to begin to finger him open. “I have not done this before.” Hanzo’s head was thrown back, words directed at the head board.

The muscles in his arms were beginning to tremble, his fingers loosening around Jesse’s wrist when he was satisfied he wasn’t going to stop fingering that pretty cunt. “You sure about this, sugar?” Hanzo huffed out a laugh, cut off into something weak as Jesse started working another finger into him. It was an even tighter fit, a crease appearing between Jesse’s eyebrows as he wished for some lube. “I don’t mean to brag, but I’m not exactly small.” Hanzo’s eyes snapped down to him again. 

His thumb rubbing across Hanzo’s clit cooled most of the fire in his eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you-”

“You are going to fuck me Jesse McCree, this is not a discussion.” Jesse gnawed on the inside of his cheek, crooking his fingers until he found the rough cluster of nerves just inside Hanzo’s hole. “I want your cock.” Jesse took a rough breath, brain trying not to short circuit with Hanzo’s wavering, desperate tone. 

“Alright honey, hold tight.” 

It wasn’t easy to work Hanzo’s pretty cunt open for his cock. Especially not when Hanzo was whimpering so sweetly, begging and trying to get Jesse to rush through the preparation, and nearly succeeding. 

Jesse held onto his hip, Hanzo’s thighs spread wide before he started to work his cock into him. His cunt was like a dream, spreading wide around the head of his dick, spasming a few times before Jesse was able to slide the full length of his cock inside. He murmured to Hanzo softly, peppering kisses across his blissed out face as he delighted in the fluttering tightness of his cunt. 

McCree might have gotten a little delirious once or twice, pressing his bulk onto Hanzo’s chest as he murmured about being the first one inside of the pretty Shimada’s cunt, but he held it together for the most part.

Once he figured Hanzo was ready to really feel his cock, he tried to lift himself up, to relieve the smaller man of his weight, but as soon as he made moves to, Hanzo grabbed for him. “No, no, stay, like this.” He secured his arms around the back of Jesse’s neck. Hanzo breathed wetly on the side of his face, looking almost shy. “Just, please.” 

“Sure, sweetpea.” Jesse wormed his hands between Hanzo and the bed, holding him tight as he started moving his hips in little rolls. 

Just when he thought Hanzo’s cunt couldn’t get any better. Jesse groaned into his shoulder, finger nails biting into his skin as his pussy rippled around him. He couldn’t bear to roll his hips in full thrusts, not when the cunt wrapped around him was so warm and wet and tight. 

He couldn’t even bare to move when he heard Hanzo’s breath turn fluttery and shallow, he was sure that it was difficult to breathe with all of Jesse’s weight bearing down on him. But Hanzo’s cunt was just as accommodating as ever, slick smearing across his thighs while he trembled and whined. 

Jesse’s pleasure pounded behind his eyes in time with his thundering heart and his uneven thrusts. It had been years since he had felt like this, the unhinged roiling pleasure that built up in his pelvis and made his mouth dry. He wasn’t even really fucking, just enough to shift his cock in and out of Hanzo and make the bed creak a little bit. 

He hadn’t felt this out of control in years. And then Hanzo pulled him even closer, breath wheezing and weak before he spoke. “O-otosan.” Pleasure burst behind his eye lids in such bright colors and loud patterns that for a moment Jesse thought he came. 

That motivated him to shake off Hanzo’s clinging limbs, motivated him to roll his hips in a pounding thrust that made Hanzo wail, hands scrabbling across the sheets as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His thrusts weren’t any better with the added leverage, jerky and sloppy as he peered between Hanzo’s thighs. He watched every one of his movements, every one of his thrusts that ruined Hanzo’s pussy. “Who knew that you loved fat, American cock so much?” Babbling again, but it made Hanzo whimper, reaching out for him, unable to anchor himself.

McCree slammed back inside him, grinding them together for a few moments before he growled. “Say it.” Hanzo shook his head, eyes averted as he drooled on himself. Jesse gave a short powerful thrust, making Hanzo gasp. “Say it again.”  

Hanzo seemed to realize that Jesse had no intention to fuck him otherwise, and sucked in a heavy breath. “Otosan!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)


	25. Genjiro Desk Fucking

Genji wished that the humiliation would have discouraged him from doing this. Each time he got the summons from his father after dinner, he knew what would happen. From the first time, he learned to prepare himself slowly. Cleaning his body and rubbing himself with sweet smelling oils, making sure his hair was clean, with a tasteful amount of makeup. He would choose a feminine kimono, and he never wore undergarments. All the things that Sojiro loved.

He would arrive in Sojiro’s office, and his father would barely spare him a glance, and the humiliation would begin. 

If he truly hated it, he would have refused, or left Sojiro to force him. But he didn’t hate it. The feeling of humiliation licking across his skin, the tightness in his chest, the stinging at his eyes. He only pretended to hate the nights that he spent with his father, that way it was easier to sleep afterwards.

In reality, the humiliation only made it better. How he had to vie for Sojiro’s attention from the moment he stepped into his father’s office. Nothing was more important than Sojiro’s work, and throughout the night, Genji was lucky to get a smile or two out of him. Just as anything else in Sojiro’s life, Genji was simply a tool. 

He tried though. He would undress for his father slowly, shutting his eyes to ignore how he was still on the phone or signing documents. Genji would take his time, spreading himself open and rubbing at his clit, coaxing a few silent orgasms from himself, waiting for Sojiro’s signal. 

When he was finally laid out on Sojiro’s desk, it got even worse. Then it was in his face. His desperation, the humiliation. The pleasure. Sojiro would fuck him like an after thought. Genji’s kimono snarled under him or discarded while his father was fully clothed, cock hanging from his pants as he fucked Genji. 

One hand held Genji’s hip to keep him still while he pounded into him, and the other kept the phone secure to his ear. While Genji was holding onto the edge of his desk, barely able to think with how he was getting fucked, Sojiro was conducting business as normal. 

If it became too taxing to fuck Genji in the long thrusts that his son craved, he would play with him instead. It was like an inspection. Genji would sit on the edge of his desk, feet hooked onto it so he was completely exposed. Sojiro would snarl into the phone, biting out curses and threats or carefully worded manipulations that made Genji breathless and desperate. 

His eyes were sharp and burning as they traced the messy folds of Genji’s pussy, fingers dipping between them and pushing his son closer and closer to the edge. Genji couldn’t look away from his father’s cock, hanging out of his pants and still wet with his slick. 

On particularly busy nights, Genji would become another fixture on his desk. Something to spread papers across or sign documents on. A welcoming, wet hole for Sojiro to warm his cock with and take his anger out on. 

Most nights, Genji was never allowed to come. Sojiro enjoyed torturing him, forcing him to the edge over and over until he was shaking apart at the seams and sobbing into his palm. It had only taken one back hand for Genji to learn to stay quiet. Sojiro liked to torture him. That was the best thing about Genji, he was a tool, and a responsive one at that. 

Genji would only come once he was alone, tears dripping down his cheeks as his father’s come leaked from his cunt. He would whimper and moan into his hand, bringing himself to orgasm after orgasm until his fingers were cramping and his cunt was sore. 

He pretended to hate the things that his father did to him. But they both knew that Genji loved it. The humiliation and the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)


	26. Genji76 Bratty Genji

Jack would consider himself a disciplined man. It was one of the many reasons Sojiro Shimada trusted him to look after his youngest son. The elder, Hanzo, was nearly without need of any guards. Hanzo was principled, strong and well trained in many fighting styles. 

Genji was no less lethal, but Jack knew his title of security guard was more of a formality. In reality, he was a baby sitter. Genji could defend himself and Sojiro knew this, he simply hired Jack to look after him, to haul the young man home when he got too drunk, to make sure he didn’t choke on his own vomit while he slept. 

Except the kid is the son of a lethal yakuza lord and desperately trying to fuck him. Sometimes he wondered if Genji was trying to be coy. When he just happened to let Jack into his room before he was dressed completely, or when he pressed just a bit too close to Jack when he was dragging him from his favorite bar. Other moments, he knew that Genji was trying to get Jack to fuck him. 

Like now, when Jack burst into his room after getting an emergency call from Genji, to find him spread out on his bed, barely covered with his eyes hooded and lips slick. 

Jack considered himself a disciplined man, but it was becoming harder and harder to resist Genji’s slim, willing body. His hips were ample enough for Jack to grab and bruise, he had seen how flexible Genji was during training, he would be happy to spread and contort himself for Jack’s pleasure. He would sing so pretty for Jack. He would make Genji beg for his cock, he would fuck the brattiness out of him.

Jack snapped out of his reverie as he shut the door behind him. He was fairly sure that fucking Genji was somewhat akin to signing his death warrant, and Jack still had some of his control.

“What are you doing?” He managed to infuse his voice with some annoyance, forcing his eyes to stay on Genji’s face. If that wasn’t a test of his resolve. He could see where Genji’s thighs were spread wide, a thin sheet was arranged across him but it was see through. Even from the distance between them, he could see the makeup hastily smeared across Genji’s lips and eyes. It made him look wanton and needy.

He managed to keep eye contact with Genji as he crossed his arms over his chest. “That line is for emergencies only. I don’t see much of an emergency here.” His voice was curt and cold, more of a testament to his resolve. It was not for Genji’s lack of trying, only Jack’s will to keep his job.

Some of the coy warmth on Genji’s face fractured for a moment, staring at Jack incredulously before he rolled his eyes. “I want you to fuck me, Jack.” Jack bit his tongue, clinging to the last threads of his resolve as Genji started pulling the thin sheet from his body. “Please, fuck me. I need it.” From any other man on earth, it would have sounded like a cheap porno line, but rolling off of Genji’s tongue with the edge of his accent, only made Jack hard faster than he had ever thought possible.

Jack would consider himself a principled man, but all it took was one look at Genji Shimada’s dripping, ready cunt before he snapped. 

Months of sloppy flirting had led to this moment. Jack lunged for the bed and manhandled Genji like he was simply a doll. He grabbed onto his ankles and flipped him roughly, tearing the tangled sheets from around his hips as Genji whimpered. It was only when Jack was ranging above him, a hand pressing his face into the mattress that he thought he might have overstepped with the young man. Instead, Genji arched his back and spread his thighs offering an amazing look at his cunt.

Jack chuckled under his breath as he curled his fingers in Genji’s hair, working his belt buckle open with one hand as Genji whimpered and bucked. “You are such a whore, Genji.” His breath stuttered in his throat for a moment, before he let out a high pitched whine. “Vying for my cock for months and months, using an emergency line to get fucked.” He snorted when he saw Genji’s cunt spasming.

Jack barely bothered to shove his slacks down his thighs, more focused on pulling out his cock to slide it through the mess of Genji’s pussy. He laughed a little meanly when Genji’s hips kicked up, whimpering low in his throat and trying to get the tip of Jack’s cock inside him. 

He teased him for a moment longer, bumping the head of his cock again Genji’s engorged clit, barely dipping his dick inside of him, before even his control was beginning to break apart. 

Jack shoved on the back of Genji’s neck, hearing him whimper a bit before he started to press his cock into him. His cunt was warm and welcoming, plush and molten around his cock as Genji struggled to breathe. Jack hunched over Genji, hips pressed to his ass. “Let’s see if I can fuck that brattiness out of you.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)


	27. Shimadacest Runaways

Genji took one look at his brother’s face and worry swamped him. Hanzo could see it in the tight lines of his shoulders and the crease between his brows. “Hanzo?” Genji was still standing in the doorway, forcing Hanzo to cling to the last blocks of his facade. A guard could round the corner at any moment. Unless he was in one of their rooms, he was forced to play the part of the obedient heir. He had no respite. Unless he was with Genji.

He was forced to lean on the door frame to stay on his feet. Exhaustion pulled on every molecule of his body, emotional and physical pain that threatened to drag him down into the depths of his mind. “Please.” His voice cracked as his eyes dropped to Genji’s feet. “Just… please.” 

Genji didn’t ask anymore questions after that. It broke Hanzo’s heart how much his little brother did for him. How much he sacrificed, how he curbed his curiosity and worry when Hanzo needed him.

For a while they just held each other, Genji let Hanzo trace the curves of his face, of the body he knew better than his own. He learned Genji’s skin in the dark. 

Eventually, they lost clothes, he pulled Genji on top of him. He stared at his brother while Genji rode him, the starlight and moonshine decorating his skin, making his eyes glitter as Hanzo took comfort in their most carnal delights.

Then they held each other again, legs tangled in the messy sheets and each other, with come and sweat smeared across their skin. Genji tucked his face into Hanzo’s throat, mouthing at his skin lazily as their fingers laced together. Hanzo was content to hide from his demons, to rub his thumb down the curve of Genji’s palm, to stare out the bed room window and dream of being anywhere but there. 

Dreaming of escaping the clan, his responsibilities, the fear. The pressures of keeping Genji by his side, justifying him to the elders. He could taste the hatred in the air when Genji and the council got too close, he could feel the pot about to boil over. He was powerless. 

So he hid from his demons.

Two of Genji’s fingers tapped on Hanzo’s cheek. Hanzo did not want to look at him, he did not want to see the fear or the worry. Genji guided their eyes together. They stared at each other for a few moments. “Where are you going?” His voice was a bit husky, enough to cut Hanzo to the core. 

He swallowed roughly, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “Anywhere.” Genji’s hand flattened to the curve of his jaw. 

There were a few beats of silence, marked by the pounding of his heart. “Do you ever,” his voice broke again and he licked his lips. “Ever think about escaping?”

He felt Genji freeze up, just the tease of his nails at Hanzo’s skin. “Just getting away from all of this.” He had lost any ability to articulate, but he knew Genji understood. Genji was the only one that could understand. Once the words escaped him, the floodgates opened, Hanzo couldn’t give Genji any space to respond to him. “Sojiro is such an awful person.” His voice was trembling. He hated it. “I don’t, I don’t want to be like him Genji.” 

Genji’s fingers rubbed under his jaw, making him shiver and pull his brother closer. “I don’t want to be what he is. I don’t want to feel like crawling out of my skin whenever I look at myself in the mirror.” He bit his tongue to muffle the heaving sob. 

Another few beats of silence, marked by the thundering of blood in his ears. Genji swiped his thumb across his cheekbone. “You are not a bad man Hanzo.” He tried to protest but Genji pressed on. “If you were a bad man, you would never think like this, you would never feel this remorse.” 

His hand pressed to Hanzo’s chest, warmth bleeding through his skin. “Why don’t we?” Hanzo’s world fractured in that moment. Like a placid lake that a stone was unceremoniously dropped into. “Why don’t we escape?” 

Hanzo opened his eyes and stared down at those of his lover. Misty and full of enough love to punch the air from his lungs. It wasn’t that simple, they both knew that. But there was also the unspoken fact that they would make it work.

It took a week. Stockpiling money and supplies, packing the lightest bags, finding the desired route. Changing their appearances, contacting allies. But they did it. Almost exactly a week later, Hanzo found himself staring up at the mountains again, but instead of a pipe dream, it seemed like a goal. A safe haven. 

He squeezed Genji’s hand and took his first step away from his old life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)


	28. R76 Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so self indulgent and not very porny, sorryyy
> 
>  
> 
> [Jack's lingerie](https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/shop-all-lingerie/chantilly-lace-plunge-teddy-very-sexy?ProductID=345709&CatalogueType=OLS) its in the color black pearl

Days like these made Jack hate and love his position as Strike Commander in equal measure. 

His high position in the God forsaken conglomerate of Overwatch, caused the aching exhaustion he now felt in his bones. His position made him irritable as he tossed his things onto his bed, muttering about his breath about unruly operatives as he tried to roll some of the tightness from his shoulders.

But his position had its perks. Uninterrupted time, for one. Unless their base was being bombed, Jack was left alone after his hours. The large room with adjoining bathroom was another. Unlike his days as a low soldier, he was allowed to keep whatever he wanted. He didn’t have to horde away pairs of underwear and razors, some of the only things that calmed him down. 

He stood in the middle of his room for a few more moments, trying to decide whether to crawl in bed and stew in his own anger, or to put the effort into relax. With a tired sigh, he grabbed his phone and shot a text to Gabriel. Once the message was sent, his plan for the night was decided.

Jack’s rituals after stressful days were commonplace by now. His position in Overwatch secured his ability to be less ashamed of it. He was happy for that. 

If he had to pin down why he liked it so much, he would have said the pattern was the calming part. That was only a half truth. Even as the exhaustion settled onto his skin, he was able to open the bottom drawer of his dresser and be greeted by piles of lace and silk. He knew where each piece was, he knew what he was in the mood for. 

It was easy. The rest of his life was rife with difficulty and need from others. But when he picked out the pretty lingerie and prepared himself, it was just for him. He would have just as much fun masturbating in the expensive lace, as he would if Gabe joined him. For once, he focused on himself. It was relaxing. And maybe he liked the taboo nature of it. 

He decided on a dusky blue bodysuit and laid it out on his bed. He played with the edge for a moment or two, feeling over the soft grayish lace and the sheer chiffon. Jack hadn’t worn this particular piece in a long time, and he was excited to see the plunging neckline stretched over his sternum. He smiled down at it for a moment longer, before he grabbed for his favorite silk robe and began to undress.

All his favorite products were tucked away in the back of his cabinets, forcing him to reach into the dusty space while the bathtub began to fill. It was a testament to how long it had been since he had spent any time on himself. 

Slipping into the hot water, with the soft bubbles piled around him and steam filling the bathroom, was pure euphoria.  He soaked in the soapy water for a long time, calloused fingers massaging away most of his aches and pains as the epsom salts worked their magic on his knotted back.

It was true relaxation, reclining in the large bathtub, surrounded by lit candles and focusing on his breathing. Instead of the fate of the world, or his soldiers in the field. He would exfoliate himself in the bath, rubbing away the dead skin with body scrub that smelled like cotton candy. After that, he stepped out of the water and dried himself off with a plush towel. Every step was dipped in a little bit of luxury, one of the only times he allowed himself such things. 

To most, he knew it was a chore, but the rhythm of shaving his legs made his mind melt away. He was able to just sit on the edge of his tub, lathering sweet smelling shaving cream up his legs while a face mask dried on his skin, and relax. There was nothing else in the world besides the pass of his razor and the soft music he played in the background.

Once his legs smooth and dry, and the face mask was washed from his rough skin, he stood in front of the large mirror in his bathroom and moisturized his skin. He rubbed fragrant oils into legs first, nearly falling asleep as his bone deep exhaustion morphed into a sweeter type of lethargy. 

He let his hands just wander across his chest, warmth blooming through him as he dug his fingers into all his sensitive spots. The luxury managed to turn him into a teenager again, just as sensitive and eager to explore as he was ten years ago. He was able to make chills claw across his skin, the scrape of his callouses through the warm oil completely intoxicating. 

His skin was glistening and soft by the time he rubbed moisturizer into his face. He allowed himself a few moments to admire the swell of his pecs and the curve of his waist before he grabbed for his robe.

With the silk rubbing against his smooth skin, he left the steamy bathroom. A soft pleasure bubbled at his nerves, something closer to satisfaction as he sat down on the edge of his bed and reached for the body suit. 

He held it in his lap for a few seconds, rubbing his thumbs against the thin straps before he stood and let the robe pool around his feet. He stepped into the body suit, drawing the stretchy cloth up his thighs until it settled around his waist. His face burned a little bit when he shifted his soft cock to be cupped by the chiffon better. He pulled the straps up his torso, slipping his arms through them before adjusting them to fit his shoulders a little better. The lace plunged down his sternum, and he shifted until it cupped it pecs a little better. He stretched the chiffon over his ass, adjusting it until it laid between his cheeks comfortably.

He turned to the full length mirror beside his bed, watching the lace glitter in the warm light of his room. The lace strained to cover the full expanse of his chest, the line of his soft cock clear through the mostly see through fabric. He looked delectable, skin still shining from the oil a little bit. His face was glowing, eyes soft and tired, but in a sweet way. Relaxed.

He sucked his lip into his mouth as he turned on the balls of his feet. His ass looked amazing, his back wide and muscular with the chiffon just barely containing him.

He turned to look at himself straight on again, rubbing his fingers against the different textures. It was insane how an hour ago, he was angry and tired, and now he was calm and warm with the lace holding him. His thick fingers wandered across his stomach, rubbing against his thighs and making his breath come just a bit harder. It was only the beginnings of his satisfaction morphing into real pleasure.

He picked up the loose robe and slipped back into it, leaving it open as he tried to find a pair of thigh highs that could match the color of the body suit. 

Just as he closed his hands around a pair of semi opaque tights, there was a light tapping at his door. Jack smiled up at Gabe as he entered the room. 

There was a moment where Gabriel froze just inside the door, eyes wide and chest motionless as he stared down at Jack stretched out on the bed. “Oh Jackie, you look…” He licked his lips and Jack smiled, relaxed and calm as Gabriel kneeled below him. “Exquisite.” His legs were stretched out in front of him, and Gabriel’s eyes were roaming across him, unsure where to settle as he shuffled closer.

Jack reached out for him, rubbing his fingertips against his shaved head and making his eyes flutter. “Thank you, love.” Gabriel smiled as Jack shifted to cup the side of his face, thumb rubbing against his cheekbone.

“May I?” One of Gabriel’s larger hands was hovering over the stockings still caught between Jack’s fingers. He nodded, loosening his grip to let Gabriel take them. 

He separated the stretchy fabric, and dropped one to the ground. He scooted closer between Jack’s spread legs, bunching up the stocking to make it easier to slip over his foot. 

Relaxation pressed steadily on Jack’s shoulders as Gabriel peppered kisses up his calf, dragging the stocking up close behind. It was a special sensation. Gabe’s dry, warm lips pressing into his freshly shaven skin, tickled by his whiskers, before the stocking clung to his leg. 

Jack laid back in bed once both the stockings were on, just enjoying the feeling of Gabriel’s gun callouses rubbing into the bare skin of his thighs. He was murmuring random endearments under his breath, lips smacking against Jack’s skin until he started kissing up the lace too. 

Jack looked down at him with a fond smile as he bit softly into the exposed skin of his sternum. His fingers rubbed into the back of Gabe’s head as they stared at each other. He licked his lips and Jack felt himself flush a bit more. “Can I eat you out?” His cock began to harden at the thought.

Gabriel smiled wide when Jack nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)


	29. Shimadacest ABO

Genji hadn’t expected he would get this worked up. Especially after Hanzo had blubbered through stretching him open, and looked so close to coming when he barely fit the head of his cock into Genji. It was a little disappointing to see that Hanzo could barely even rabbit hump into his alpha, making soft whimpery noises as he braced himself on Genji’s hips and tried to keep from coming. But Genji was actually starting to feel effected. 

Hanzo didn’t know that obviously. All he saw was his little alpha brother with his face pillowed on his hands, indulging the omega that wanted to try out topping. It was what Hanzo wanted. He didn’t want to hear the little moans that he was almost shocking from Genji each time his short, little cock managed to brush at his prostate. Hanzo wanted to work for it, he wanted Genji to be on the edge of ignoring him, even when he worked so hard. 

Even so, it was all starting to get to him. He could smell the slick dripping down the backs of Hanzo’s thighs, could feel his fingernails starting to cut into his skin. Genji was becoming a little bit breathless, smelling his own pheromones a little bit softer than normal. Almost submissive to his over eager brother. He was glad he elected to lay on his stomach so the leaking length of his cock was hidden. 

And Hanzo surely had a mouth on him. Genji hoped the tips of his ears weren’t burning, he wanted to keep up the charade a little longer. Hanzo’s voice was soft, and mostly broken. Every few words his hips snapped forward hard enough to make himself stutter and made Genji’s back tense at the sound of skin smacking together. But it didn’t matter. Hanzo could have been sobbing and the words pouring from between his lips still would have made chills wrack Genji.

“Gonna fill you up with my come, Genji.” He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, turning so Hanzo couldn’t see any of his face. “Yeah, gonna pump you full of it. Gonna get it so deep inside of you…” He trailed off, panting. Genji had to bite his tongue to keep from begging. He needed to hear Hanzo say it. “So deep, it’ll have to take.” 

It was impossible, Genji was an alpha, there was no way to get pregnant at the hands of this over enthusiastic omega. This omega that could barely even fuck he was so excited, having to spread Genji’s fat ass open wide so he could even get his little cock into Genji’s hole. The omega that was starting to take him apart. 

“I’ll get you round with my pups Genji. Doesn’t matter if you never let me fuck you again.” His voice was beginning to climb in pitch, he was trailing off more and more, Genji wanted to scream. He needed to hear it from him. “I’ll only need this to make it take… gonna be so fat with them.” Hanzo’s murmur was hoarse, fingers digging into Genji’s ass as his hips finally started snapping in real, long thrusts. “You’re gonna look so pretty, waddling around, heavy with my babies.” 

Genji was seeing spots, clinging to all of his control to keep playing his game for Hanzo. Even so, his hole was spasming around his little cock, he was sure that the flush on his cheeks was burning down his shoulders. He couldn’t help it when Hanzo was talking like that, snarling like he was ordering subordinates around instead of fucking his alpha. It was the most dominant he had ever been with Genji. And he was addicted to it.

Hanzo came when Genji couldn’t manage to hold in a little whimper. A desperate murmur, begging for Hanzo’s come, needing the fantasy to be a reality. Genji felt tears burning at his eyes when Hanzo couldn’t knot him, thin omega come splattering inside of him as Genji’s fingers knotted in the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked <3
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)


	30. Hanjiro/Shimadacest Thirsty Genji

Sweat was dripping down Genji’s spine. He could feel it from under the collar of his shirt. His fingers curled around his arm rests and ripped at the leather he found there. 

He had been called into the intimate meeting not long ago, but he already felt like he had been pulled taut and motionless for hours. It was him and only a few close investors seated around a smaller table in Sojiro’s office. Genji didn’t realize the implications of this meeting until he entered the room, and the breath was knocked out of him. 

It had been at least a half hour and he still felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

Sweat was beading at his brow, and some part of him wanted to reach for the waiting glass of water in front of him, but he was worried that he would knock it over in his compromised state. 

In the end, it was Sojiro that undid him. Instead of being able to stare across the table at another older investor, his father called his attention to the head of the table. “What’s your take on it, Genji?” 

Genji’s eyes tracked across the wall, before landing on Sojiro. And, of course, Hanzo. 

For a moment, he could not speak. He could not even think about what they had been discussing moments before. As the room went entirely silent, and all eyes turned to him, all he could so was stare at his brother. 

If he was a younger man, Genji would have been jealous. As it was, he only felt lust burning through his veins. His face heated, lips dropping open to pant softly as he stared at his older brother getting fucked by his father. 

Hanzo’s face was tucked into Sojiro’s throat, muscular compact body curled even tighter on his lap. He fought to stay contained while spread over Sojiro’s thighs, legs curled under him as he clung to their father’s broad shoulders. Genji couldn’t blame him, Hanzo could have fallen from the chair and Genji would have found it acceptable in his current condition. Sojiro’s cock was thick, and long, the meeting had been going on for hours. Genji only needed to take one glance down to see how irritated Hanzo’s hole was. 

Genji licked his lips, unable to fathom being in Hanzo’s place. His hair was messily knotted back, and Genji could just barely see where he mouthed messily at Sojiro’s skin. His fingers were curled in the back of their father’s suit jacket, almost kneading at his shoulders as he rocked himself minutely on Sojiro’s cock. 

It was intimate in a way that made Genji ache just looking at them. Every few moments Hanzo’s hips would stop, muffling a little noise into Sojiro’s skin as his attention was diverted from the meeting to Hanzo’s need. His broad hands would smooth down Hanzo’s skin, cooing at him and keeping him calm with a soft kiss before returning to the meeting. Hanzo looked completely happy, even with his hole rosy and enflamed where it wrapped around Sojiro’s cock.

It was common place, Genji shouldn’t have been stunned to silence at the sight. But it made him burn. If anything, Genji was stunned by his own need to be in Hanzo’s place, not the incestuous act itself. 

He found his bearings. It must have been a bare moment that he could not answer the question. Sojiro was attentive in listening to his plan around their current financial issue, and tweaked it until he felt happy. The meeting continued with little thought to Genji’s mistake

If Genji was just as desperate when Sojiro lifted Hanzo onto the table to fuck him properly, just as was normal nearing the end of these meetings, he didn’t show it. He simply looked away from Hanzo’s face contorted in pleasure and drank some of his waiting water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back on my incest bullshit
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)


	31. Shimadacest Dragon Fucking

Genji was trembling between Hanzo’s muscular legs, adrenaline and fear making him clumsy as he tried to calm the looming… dragon. Hanzo was still partially human, his face was recognizable and he stood on his legs. But there was a thick tail protruding from the base of his spine, his jaw was overcrowded with jet black teeth. Hanzo’s eyes held a wild fire that made Genji’s blood boil with fear. There were glittering sapphire scales coating his back, and speckled around his sides.

His skin was no longer smooth. When Genji rubbed his hands up and down his thighs, it felt rough, almost like sandpaper. His hands were gnarled, with long claws that threatened to cut into Genji’s scalp. 

It should have been terrifying, it was terrifying, but that didn’t stop him from drooling over the cock that hung thick between his brother’s legs. It didn’t stop Genji’s dick from pounding in his shorts, making him see spots while his brother loomed over him. 

Even with all his lust boiling behind his eyes and turning him into a mess, he had to work himself up to take Hanzo’s cock into his mouth. His brother was difficult to control when he was still human, like this, Genji didn’t know what was going to happen.

Genji looked up to Hanzo’s face again. Thick horns grew from the top of his head, glinting in the light as his eyes flashed with a cold need. He might not even recognize Genji. Like this, Genji was just another human, one that could offer a service, that could sate a need.

A moment later, the clawed hand snarled in his hair started pressing Genji toward his thick cock. He barely had a moment to brace himself on Hanzo’s hips or try to get away before the tapered head of Hanzo’s dick was prodding at his lips. Genji took a sharp breath, pre-come smearing across his mouth before his eyes fell shut. He had to work himself up to it, fingers rubbing at Hanzo’s skin before he managed to unclench his jaw. It was the low, reverberating growl that really was his undoing.

Hanzo’s hips bucked, and forced his cock between Genji’s parted lips. He sucked in a surprised breath, eyes squeezing shut as he heard the floorboards begin to splinter. Tears welled in his eyes as his brother’s thick cock was forced down his throat. It was impossibly thick, jaw already feeling overworked and aching as the tip prodded the back of his throat.

Panic clamored in his skull as the pressure from Hanzo’s hand only increased. He kept Genji down, even as he choked wetly and tears dripped down his face. He was shoving at Hanzo’s hips, gagging and feeling saliva leak from the corners of his mouth. It didn’t stop Hanzo. His claws pricked at Genji’s scalp, hand tight in his hair as his hips bucked, fucking deep into his throat over and over.

His throat felt like it was on fire, bolts of hot pain bursting through his jaw as Hanzo managed to force Genji farther and farther down his cock. Spots crawled lazily across his vision, lungs beginning to scream as blood roared in his ears. Genji shoved and clawed at Hanzo’s hips, only receiving small annoyed growls in response. Hanzo was showing no intention of stopping, finally managing to sheath his whole cock in Genji’s throat as his nose pressed into Hanzo’s stomach.

Genji had just begun to accept that this was the worst mistake of his life, black wavering at the edges of his vision when Hanzo finally pulled back. Genji’s first pull of oxygen was pure and euphoric. Pleasure and relief burst through him even as he coughed and retched. Hanzo held him tight by the hair, keeping him close between his legs as his cock stood tall, dripping with Genji’s saliva. 

Genji’s vision wavered a bit and he scrubbed at his wet lips while his jaw ached with a dull pain. Each breath made his cock pulse a bit harder in his boxers. And he cursed himself for being excited as Hanzo dragged him between his thighs again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)


	32. Shimadacest Stink Kink

Genji’s hips bucked forward into his hand. His cock was leaking across his fingers, making everything slick enough for him to not mind the callouses. Sweat dripped steadily down his back and the bridge of his nose. He could see spots of moisture left on the pillow case, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about the evidence he was leaving behind. He didn’t care about getting caught when pleasure was burning steadily across his skin, and it was feeling like this was the best time he had ever had jerking off.

It wasn’t his fault. 

It was Hanzo’s. It felt like it had been weeks since Genji had touched himself, when in reality he had been jerking off at least once a day. If he tried to refrain, he would feel himself get antsy and needy. If he waited too long, his control would begin to fray.

It was summer, hot and humid, so Genji didn’t necessarily blame his older brother for dressing in obscene clothing, but it did have repercussions for Genji. Some days it was impossible to even be around Hanzo for fear that Genji would do something… obscene.

And now, it felt like Hanzo was surrounding him. A swirl of obscene images behind Genji’s eyes as he bucked into his hand, and shoved his face into Hanzo’s pillow.

It had been a full day since Genji had touched himself, and now he was hunched on his hands and knees, fucking into his palm like a man possessed. It was stupid enough to sneak into Hanzo’s room when he could return from training any moment, even more idiotic to climb into his bed to jerk off. 

At the same time, Genji was glad he did it. Every jerk of his hips forward into the slick circle of his fingers was electric. Colors popped behind his eyes each time his cock rubbed against his callouses, tongue lolling from between his lips and getting everything wet with spit. His arm was beginning to tremble, and every moment it was harder to keep himself from collapsing into the bed. 

Genji was surrounded by Hanzo. The smell of his hair when he pressed his face into his pillow, fucking in aborted motions into his hand that he had shoved into his loose shorts. His fingers clawed at the sheets that Hanzo slept on each night, swathed in the smell of his brother and his own burning desire. 

Need was choking him, tears stinging in his eyes as he tried to remember to breathe. The room was hot, his skin sweltering and dripping with sweat as his cock leaked into his shorts, making everything wet and humid. Genji’s hips were raw and aching, he had been humping into his palm for what felt like hours. He tried to keep himself balanced on the edge, imagining how Hanzo would torture and tease him for hours. 

He was consumed with thoughts of his brother, the obscene clothes he had been wearing, the spots of sweat under his arms that Genji drooled over. Hanzo’s sharp authority, the way he made Genji melt with a single look. 

Genji was so consumed, with the blood rushing in his ears and the desperation making his mouth dry, that he didn’t hear the door open. He didn’t hear Hanzo’s soft steps, he didn’t even hear Hanzo’s soft gasp from between directly beside him. 

Genji almost came when Hanzo’s hand splayed across his lower back. “Genji…” Hanzo sounded as stunned as Genji felt, forcing a sob from his chest. Genji didn’t stop touching himself, if anything he started stroking himself with more intent. “Oh, Genji, why are you crying?” Genji’s eyes fluttered when Hanzo grabbed his face. Turning him away from the pillow he had been shoving his face into.

Genji hadn’t realized that the overwhelmed tears had spilled over his cheeks until Hanzo reached up to wipe them away. Genji’s vision was a bit blurry, but he could see the flush in Hanzo’s cheeks, the sweat making his hair damp. His cock jerked, realizing Hanzo must have come straight to his room after training, planning on showering. 

“I’m sorry.” Genji’s voice broke, still stroking himself as shame failed to kill his pleasure. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He squeezed his eyes shut, choking on the fear and embarrassment of getting caught jerking off in his older brother’s bed. 

Hanzo’s thumbs skimmed across his wet lashes, murmuring in soft tones as he started peppering kisses across Genji’s cheeks. “Hush, little sparrow.” His hand pressed at Genji’s lower stomach before slipping into his shorts. Hanzo’s hand wrapped around Genji’s cock, making him gasp and surge into his palm. “Let me give you what you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	33. Shimadacest ABO SPH

Genji’s vision was wavering as he pawed at Hanzo’s chest. His brother was surrounding him and still Genji’s rut was pounding in his periphery, making his jaw feel loose as Hanzo hurriedly pulled off their ceremonial garb. Hanzo was cooing, low and calming, and Genji’s eyes fluttered shut on a sob. Hanzo was acting as if Genji was the omega, needing care from his alpha. It made him feel weak and needy. Hanzo’s hands never left him, managing to pull his obi off with one hand before he completely disrobed Genji. 

Genji’s hips were hunching in aborted fucking motions, he had little leverage and it was more pathetic than anything until Hanzo managed to untie his fundoshi. “It’s okay, Genji. I’m here. What do you need from me?” His hand was already closing around Genji’s cock, stroking it tightly as he let Genji cling to his shoulders. 

Hanzo peppered kisses across his shoulders and chest as Genji yanked on his hair, allowing Genji to gain his control while his body was already teetering on the edge of his orgasm. “Hurts… hurts.” His throat was dry, eyes falling shut again as he struggled to ignore the clamoring in his mind. The insistent calling to fuck and breed.

Genji’s head was pounding, panting pathetically as his cock leaked across Hanzo’s fingers. His instincts were flooding to the surface, demanding that he mount and knot, worsened with such a pretty omega between his legs. Hanzo already smelled wet with sweet slick, his instincts rising to his alpha’s. 

He needed to fuck Hanzo, just as much as he needed to drag in hot breaths. Even so, what remained of Genji’s rational mind tried to push back. Genji made no move to press Hanzo into the bed and mount him. He didn’t want to fuck Hanzo. Somehow, he managed to ignore his clamoring instincts, and continued to lay on his back. Continued to spread his thighs obscenely and give Hanzo access to his cock. And hole.

A pathetic whine rattled through the room while he licked his lips. Genji could barely remember the last time he fucked Hanzo. His knot was already swollen when his first orgasm rocked through him, back arching and toes curling as his mind settled on the idea of Hanzo fucking him through his rut. 

The static in his ears slowly dimmed, hot come smeared across his skin as he started to hear the little endearments Hanzo murmured each time he smacked a kiss onto Genji’s skin. “Wonderful, so perfect for me. Managed to make it through the whole meeting, I could smell you from across the room.” Genji’s cock was still painfully hard, tears stinging in his eyes as Hanzo kept stroking him. 

There was something undeniably alpha in Hanzo’s voice, something that made Genji drool and claw at his back. “My wonderful alpha, working so hard for our clan.” His tongue traced up Genji’s jugular, making his eyes roll as his head tilted back. 

“Are you gonna fuck me, Alpha?” Genji whimpered, blood rushing hot as Hanzo’s fingers rubbed at his knot. “Are you gonna knot me and use me to ease your rut?” Genji’s instincts rose to the challenge, letting loose sub vocal growls as his hips started to buck into Hanzo’s slick, hot fingers. 

Genji swallowed, curling his arms a little tighter around the back of Hanzo’s neck. “What if,” his voice broke as Hanzo’s fingers switched to rubbing at the wet head of his cock. “What if I want you to fuck me?” 

Hanzo’s breath stuttered in his chest, huffing wet against the side of Genji’s throat as he chewed on his lip. “I think we can make that happen.” Genji nearly cried tears of joy when Hanzo’s fingers shifted to rub against his hole. 

~

Hanzo milked one more orgasm out of him with his fingers before he fit his cock between Genji’s ass cheeks. Genji hiccuped through overstimulated, desperate sobs as Hanzo kneeled between his legs, a synthetic knot clamped around the base of his cock, his brows furrowed in concentration. 

Genji was nearly crying before Hanzo actually began to fuck him. The logistics of fucking while he was on his back was a bit fuzzy. They had only done it once or twice before they decided on his stomach was always better. But the glossiness in Hanzo’s eyes told him his brother was not going to attempt to move him. 

Instead, Hanzo kept his legs spread wide, hips propped up on a pillow. It took much longer than normal to get his short cock inside Genji’s hole, even longer to ease in with Genji’s hips jumping and excited. 

His cheeks were wet with tears by the time Hanzo was leaning over him, knot toy barely inflated at the base of his cock. “How do you feel, Genji?” Hanzo’s eyes were burning hot. 

They had long since dropped the act of Genji not wanting to get fucked, he couldn’t hide the pathetic little moans that Hanzo rabbit humped out of him. But Hanzo’s eyes burned when Genji murmured about not needing the preparation, he had watched Hanzo’s face crumple in ashamed pleasure when Genji mentioned his small cock. He knew Hanzo wanted it. The off hand comments that he could use to humiliate himself, to make his cock jerk, while Genji loved every second of getting fucked.

“Good.” Genji’s voice was hoarse, still a bit wet with tears. “Can barely feel it.” He was a bit timid, head tilted away from Hanzo. But Genji felt his hands tighten on his hips, Hanzo’s breath punched out of him a bit. 

Hanzo’s hips started up in a sloppy rhythm, not much better than the first time he puppy rutted into Genji’s ass. He would have loved to tease Hanzo for it. With a clear mind, he would have tugged on his hair and taunted him for being so desperate. As it was, he could barely think with Hanzo rutting into him. 

The sound of the lube was obscene and made Genji even more desperate, his own heart beat pounding hot in his skull while Hanzo sheathed his whole cock into him. One of his hands kept Genji’s ass spread, pressing close to him to try and made his short cock feel longer. Genji’s mouth was watering at his brother’s desperation, trying to press deep into his ass, grinding his hips in short motions to sate his burning alpha. 

A moment later, he was back to rabbit humping, hair falling around his face as he leaned forward. Hanzo wanted to satisfy Genji so badly. It made a perverse smugness bubble in Genji’s pelvis, knowing that Hanzo’s cock just wasn’t suited to the long rolling thrusts he felt like Genji craved. The best he could do was rut into him desperately, their hips smacking together with too much lube making Genji’s skin slick. 

He was preening under the attention, back arching and tongue lolling from between his lips as he gripped onto Hanzo’s forearms. His eyes were rolling back in his head with every thrust, feeling like his body was tuned too sensitive. Hanzo was consuming him, Genji’s skin too sensitive where Hanzo was gripping for him, nose and mouth full of Hanzo’s sweet scent. 

Genji hadn’t been lying, the stretch wasn’t much. But with every smack of their hips together, his cock dripped onto his toned stomach. Every time Hanzo forced his little cock inside of his alpha, the head brushed by his prostate, an electric addictive feeling that had Genji barreling back toward another orgasm. 

“You’re still gonna knot and make a mess of yourself, you’re gonna come on my cock anyways.” A sob was ripped from Genji’s chest, bright colors spotting across his vision as Hanzo snapped their hips together even faster. It was coming to an end pathetically quick, but Genji didn’t care, not when one of Hanzo’s hand fell to the pump on his knot sheath. 

Hot tears rolled down Genji’s cheeks as his cock jerked, feeling the knot clamped around the base of Hanzo’s cock start to inflate and bump against his hole. His fingernails cut into Hanzo’s wrist, trying to roll his hips up against him. “It doesn’t matter how big my cock is.” Hanzo’s voice was low, raking across Genji’s skin like a blade as he felt the first edges of his orgasm crawl into his vision. 

“I’m still gonna come inside you.” Genji’s tongue lolled from between his lips, saliva dripping from it as he squeezed his eyes shut. He was already nodding, fingers twisting in the sheets as Hanzo snapped his hips forward. “I’m still gonna plug you up with my knot while I pump my come inside you.” 

Their hips slammed together, making Genji’s eyes sting even before Hanzo started inflating the toy with more purpose. Genji didn’t care about the wheezing noise, blood was roaring too loud in his ears to care as the toy started to stretch just inside his hole. They were well and truly locked together. Hanzo was still able to hump forward a little bit, electricity zipping up Genji’s spine as Hanzo leaned over him.

His lips skimmed against the shell of Genji’s ear. “I’m still gonna get you heavy with my pups. Now that I can knot you, it’ll have to take.” Genji’s hips were jittering forward, nodding while the head of his cock rubbed against Hanzo’s stomach. “My pretty little boy, you’re gonna look so good fat with my babies.” The tremble in his voice stoked Genji’s pleasure, orgasm clamoring in the edges of his vision as he scrambled to hold onto Hanzo. 

“It doesn’t matter how big my cock is,” he could tell Hanzo was on the edge. His hips were humping forward, teeth gritting as he fought to get the words out that would shove Genji over. “Not when I’m breeding you full of my puppies.” 

The world exploded in white, burning hot pleasure raking across Genji’s skin as he came on Hanzo’s cock. His knot was a swollen and pulsing, making him whimper and tremble until Hanzo wrapped his hand around it. Come spilled across his stomach and chest in hot, thick ropes, cock twitching as he whimpered. 

Hanzo inflated the toy even further, making Genji choke, over sensitive and needy as he imagined Hanzo’s seed spilling inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for 10k hits!
> 
> i love reading your comments and seeing your kudos, thank you for all the support!
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	34. Shimadacest Stink Kink

Genji knew Hanzo was out training in the front courtyard with some of his guards, but his heart was still in his throat when he pushed open the door to his older brother’s room. It was empty, and sweltering hot. Summers in Hanamura were punishing, one of the reasons Hanzo preferred to train in the shady courtyard instead of the stuffy gym. 

Genji was already panting, feeling the loose tank top he was wearing begin to stick to his chest as he tiptoed around Hanzo’s room. It was a mess, left over from before Hanzo left on the trip he had just returned from. There were clothes strewn everywhere, and the entire place reeked of Hanzo. It was a rare occurrence to see his brother anything less than meticulously organized, and it made Genji satisfied beyond belief. Satisfaction boiled into something hotter when his eyes zeroed in on Hanzo’s over flowing hamper.

Genji collapsed to his knees beside it, adjusting his cock already tenting his loose shorts. Tears stung his eyes as he was overwhelmed with the smell of Hanzo. He hadn’t even picked out an item to really sniff and he was burning with the smell of his brother. His rut must have been coming soon, with how sensitive his nose was and how quick his knot was to inflate and pulse.

His tongue flicked out across his lips, tasting Hanzo on the air before he reached into his hamper. Saliva slicked in a thin line down his chin, eyes burning as he tried to avoid coming early and ruining this moment. 

His fingers closed around one of Hanzo’s shirts, and he whimpered, fingers knotting in the fabric before he dragged it out of the hamper and collapsed against the wall. It was a worn, older t-shirt. He could tell that it was something that Hanzo slept in, he could smell it ingrained into the fabric. His mouth was watering, eyes stinging as his cock dripped into his shorts. He hadn’t touched himself yet, and his cock was pulsing, knot already swollen. 

Hanzo was surrounding him, consuming him, filling his lungs and making him burn with shame as he rubbed the worn soft fabric and imagined his brother sleeping in it. 

Genji whimpered. Hanzo never slept with anything else on. His eyes stung thinking of Hanzo splayed out on his bed, soft thighs spread wide, bare ass rubbing into the fabric of the shirt. 

Genji sobbed as he shoved the shirt to his face, a hand shooting into his shorts as he smelled deeply. His lips were still open, teasing a corner of the fabric as the smell of Hanzo made him light headed. It didn’t smell like his sweat or slick, and Genji almost wished he would have grabbed something else from the hamper, until he sniffed it again. 

It was just his brother. Layered and unwashed for weeks. Genji sobbed, sucking more of the fabric into his mouth as he fucked into his hand. His grip on himself was loose, slick and messy with his pre-come as he smelled Hanzo so intimately. 

It was musky, almost spicy with his layers of sweat. After so many hot nights in a row, it was amazing that it didn’t reek. Overwhelmed tears welled in his eyes as he imagined Hanzo waking up in the cool morning, sticky with sweat, his sleep shirt wet under his armpits. 

His hand tightened around his sensitive knot, sweat dampening his hair as his skin heated in the sweltering room. It smelled like an omega too, sweet and alluring, making his head spin with a need to fuck and breed. It wasn’t weak, it would not bend under Genji’s charm. The thought made him sob into the fabric, tongue pressing against it to coax more of the taste of his brother into his mouth. Hanzo would never bend for an alpha. Genji or not. 

Genji’s cock pulsed with such a large jet of pre-come that he thought he might have come already. His hand tightened in Hanzo’s shirt, stroking himself a bit firmer as he whimpered into the dampened fabric. He was drooling into his brother’s shirt, jerking off to his smell, imagining how pretty Hanzo would look when he got mounted. How euphoric it would be to watch Hanzo ride him. 

Shame laid over the heat of his lust, tears stinging his eyes as he sucked more of the fabric into his mouth, tongue rubbing against it as he rocked into his hand and got closer and closer to coming. 

Under all of it, his own scent beginning to cover the shirt, the omega sweetness, the smell of Hanzo’s sweat, was his big brother. The nostalgia, the protection. Genji sobbed again, tears spilling over onto the fabric as his knot pulsed, ropes of hot come filling his shorts as he smelled his entire childhood. Nights at the fair with Hanzo, the cherry blooms of Hanamura, the pictures they took together, the nights they spent curled up at the kotatsu looking at manga. Everything that made Genji feel safe and happy, wrapped in the scent of this shirt. Hot tears burned Genji’s eyes as he twitched through his orgasm, half afraid his fingers would tear holes through the shirt.

Genji didn’t realize he had been murmuring ‘Anija’ under his breath until he pulled the shirt away from his face, cock twitching weakly from between his fingers as he caught his breath. 

Once the blood stopped rushing in his ears and his vision leveled out again, he could feel his rut fresh upon him. His knot was already beginning to thicken up again. His own scent was beginning to invade Hanzo’s room.

Genji stood on weak legs, wiped the come from his hand, and tucked Hanzo’s shirt under his arm as he fled the room. He was still too consumed with lust to see Hanzo’s shadow moving down the hall, too far away to smell the burst of slick between Hanzo’s thighs when he entered his room and caught a whiff of his baby brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	35. Shimadacest Both Trans Dragon Strap On

Hanzo had laughed when Genji had first shown him the new attachment for his harness. For a while, it stayed a joke. The bright green silicone was enough to make Hanzo laugh whenever Genji had him choose their toy for the night, it didn’t help that it had a thick knot and flexible ribs that made it look entirely inhuman. 

For a while, it stayed a joke. Until it wasn’t anymore. 

“I want this one tonight.” Genji didn’t immediately look up to Hanzo as he walked back over to the bed with his chosen attachment in hand. Genji had recently traded his harness out for a new one, with better padding to make it more comfortable, and he was struggling with the buckles. 

“One second love-” Genji was stunned to silence, fingers falling still on the buckle at his hip as Hanzo dropped the mostly a joke dragon cock at Genji’s knee. 

Surprisingly, he had no instinct to laugh. His eyes shot up to Hanzo. He stared at where his older brother was chewing on his lip and rocking back and forth on his heels. Genji had never seen Hanzo look so unsure in his life. His lips stretched into a smile, finally securing the harness on his hips. “Really?” 

Hanzo flushed even brighter, attempting to lunge forward and grab the toy. Genji got his hand around it first, heart stuttering once when he realized his fingers couldn’t meet around the girth of it. Hanzo stood on the other side of Genji’s messy bed, fingers wringing in front of himself. Genji scooted closer to him, fingers twining with the silky strands of Hanzo’s hair. His older brother immediately melted closer to him, head turning into Genji’s palm. 

Heat began to gather in Genji’s pelvis when he saw the utter obedience saturating his brother. “I want to fuck you with it.” His voice was huskier than he would have thought, shocking a soft noise out of Hanzo as he stared up at Genji from beneath his eyelashes. 

Hanzo slid onto the bed, spread knees rucking up his yukata as he grabbed for Genji’s hips. They met in a messy kiss, tongues sliding together as Genji’s chest rumbled. His hand slid further into Hanzo’s loose hair, making him purr in response before he felt across Genji’s chest. Hanzo’s eyes were glassy, cheeks bright as he mouthed under Genji’s jaw. He rubbed at Hanzo’s scalp as he fitted the toy into his harness. “You’re gonna need a lot of preparation for this one, Hanzo.” His older brother clung to his shoulders, panting wetly as Genji started feeling under his yukata. 

His fingers rubbed between Hanzo’s wet folds, his cock beginning to harden as Hanzo’s nails teased at his skin. Hanzo’s fingers were clumsy as he started yanking at the tie of his yukata. “Fuck me on my hands and knees?” Genji answered the lilting question with another heated kiss. 

~

Hanzo’s fingers dug into the sheets, saliva dripping from his lips. Genji could see the tips of his ears flushed a bright red, and he idly wondered if his eyes were rolling back into his head. All thoughts were wiped away when he nudged deep into his brother. 

Hanzo answered the movement with a wail that made his heart pound, heat burning through him as the base of the toy nudged against his hardened cock. Hanzo had long since collapsed into the mattress, body exhausted after multiple orgasms had been worked out of him before Genji could stretch him wide enough for the toy. Genji’s thumbs dug into his ass, spreading him open for his fingers to rub idly at his asshole while the dildo spread his cunt wide. 

Genji licked his lips, vision going a little hazy as he stared at the reddened skin around Hanzo’s cunt. His hole was clinging to the girth of the toy, come smeared down the insides of his thighs. Genji groaned, seeing how the last thicker inch of the dildo was glistening with Hanzo’s slick. 

He bit the tip of his tongue, knees widening as he felt his own slick begin to make his thighs sticky. He aimed another short thrust inside of Hanzo, the soft ribs of the toy rubbing inside him and making Hanzo’s fingers curl into the sheets. Genji swore under his breath as his orgasm bubbled in his pelvis, a constant heat that was teased on by the messy sounds of his brother’s cunt and the nudging of the toy against his cock. 

Hanzo’s murmur was lost between the pounding of his heart and the sounds of his cunt. “What?” Genji’s voice was husky a bit distracted as he pressed the toy back inside of Hanzo, watching his brother’s cunt stretch even wider around the beginnings of the knot. Feverishly, he imagined trying to force the toy inside of him without enough prep, how red and hot his hole would be, clenching and fluttering around the knot-

“Otouto,” Hanzo’s whine was soft and needling, a hand flying back to curl around Genji’s wrist. “All of it.” Genji’s brain short circuited for a moment, nails digging into Hanzo’s skin. Tears were making Hanzo’s eyes glossy, his cheeks a bright red. “Give me the knot.” His voice was just as broken as Genji’s, a few octaves higher than normal. Genji’s hole clenched, cock jerking as his hips bucked forward. Hanzo’s hips rose to meet him, mouth dropped open in silent rapture as he was spread on the thicker girth of the knotted toy. 

Genji’s hand fastened around Hanzo’s hip, finally starting to work the full length of the toy inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	36. Shimadacest Possessive Genji

It was a miracle that the glass Genji was gripping didn’t shatter in his hand. His eyes burned where he stared at Hanzo get pushed back against the wall of the club. The man was lucky that all three of them were in public, that the music was throbbing loud enough to drown out whatever he was whispering in his older brother’s ear. Whatever was making Hanzo blush and gnaw on his lip just like he did when Genji described exactly how he was going to fuck him later that night.

If there hadn’t been a wall of people between the pair and Genji, the man would have been dead already. As it was, Genji was stuck watching as Hanzo let the man ruthlessly flirt with him, wide hands wandering where they shouldn’t be, a broad American drawl pulling Hanzo in.

Genji’s blood was boiling as he watched them. He had long since given up the short envious glances he took at them after they moved to a more private booth. Once Hanzo was backed into the wall, moderately drunk on his favorite kind of sake and fluttering his eyelashes in that coy way he did whenever he got drunk, Genji stared. He knew his eyes were burning, he knew his knuckles were white around the beer bottle, he knew that the alcohol was clouding his judgement and making the night tumble out of control.

Genji just didn’t care.

As soon as the man ducked down to steal a kiss from Hanzo, Genji’s possessive jealousy bled into a murderous rage. He retained enough control to look away, to let his rage cool. He knocked the rest of his beer back, slamming it a bit too hard on the bar before he stood from his stool and ducked out the side.

The night air was refreshing, cooling his rage even further as he leaned against the alley wall. Still, each time he closed his eyes he saw that man’s hands on Hanzo, he saw his lips on him. His jaw clenched as he shook his head. When he stretched his hands out in front of them, they were shaking. But his pockets were empty, no lighter, no cigarettes, nothing to calm the monster rolling low in his belly.

“Otouto?” Genji hadn’t really expected Hanzo to follow him out. It wasn’t that surprising for Hanzo to fuck around with other people on the side. Even if Genji didn’t anymore. Even if it made hot rage twist in his stomach when he saw Hanzo with other people. When it boiled down to it, his emotions were only petulant jealousy with seeing his anija with someone else. Hanzo wasn’t anyone else’s. And Genji always had a problem with other people touching his things. 

He didn’t realize that he had been staring silently at Hanzo until he was reaching out for Genji. “Are you okay?” He looked genuinely concerned, peering up at Genji and trying to read his emotions.

Genji stared down at him for a few more seconds. Hanzo was so terribly beautiful, it wiped away his jealousy to an ache low in his belly. His face was a little flushed, much to Genji’s happiness it seemed Hanzo was the only one in the family to turn bright red when he drank, hair a bit messy, clothes a bit askew, but he still managed to look like he was carved from marble. He teetered on his feet a little bit, steps unsure, hands even more so when he pawed at Genji’s arm. “Talk to me?” Hanzo’s voice was needling and whiny, sounding so much more like the younger sibling. 

He moved without thinking, turning and pressing Hanzo against the wall of the club, only a bit rougher than his sober brain would have thought to do it. Hanzo stared up at him, eyes glassy for a moment before they melted into something warmer. He didn’t resist when Genji nosed against his cheek and mouthed down under his jaw, he relaxed into the wall, throwing his arms around the back of Genji’s neck and tugging him closer.

“You have no idea…” Genji trailed off, breath running ragged as he grabbed for Hanzo’s hips. Hanzo arched into him, a little tinny whine pushed from his chest, nothing like how he tried to hold back when he was sober. “You have no idea how close I came to killing him.” He mouthed wetly across Hanzo’s skin, tongue pressing into his most sensitive spots.

It shocked a moan from Hanzo, fingers clawing at his shoulders as he wound his arms even tighter around Genji’s neck. His teeth teased at Hanzo’s skin, anger still bubbling under his skin, but more controlled now. Now that Hanzo was in his arms, now that he could stake his claim. “You’re mine.” His chest rumbled on the growl, pulling one of Hanzo’s legs up to hook around his waist.

Hanzo nodded, jostling Genji where he was trying to work a dark mark into his skin. “My Anija.” Hanzo moaned, hips jumping into his. The grinding was a clumsy mess, Hanzo’s hands scrabbling across his shoulders, with Genji’s mouth clumsy and saliva slicking Hanzo’s skin. Even in the cool night air, Genji felt like he was overheating, hands pressing up the back of Hanzo’s shirt and down his pants, fingers digging in too hard, fingernails cutting at his skin. Finally staking claim.

When Genji pulled away from his throat to look down at Hanzo, he was satisfied that no one else would touch him. Dark marks molted his skin, still glistening with Genji’s saliva. His eyes were glassy, strands of hair sticking to his face as he gazed up to Genji’s face. Hanzo’s hips were still jerking roughly against his, hands falling to Genji’s chest to paw at him. His lips moved in silent begging, unable to quite find his words as Genji groped at the curve of his ass.

“Please, need you.” Hanzo’s voice was breathy and slurring, making a smirk quirk at the corner of Genji’s lips. “Now, I have, I have…” He always loved how his brother couldn’t quite manage to ask for Genji to fuck him. He batted around the words and gestured until he could manage to wrestle the small packet of lube out of his pocket.

Genji chuckled warmly, kissing at the underside of Hanzo’s chin as he whimpered. “Were you planning on getting fucked tonight?” Hanzo’s breath stuttered, gripping for Genji’s shoulders and trying to stay on his feet. Genji kissed over the marks already left behind on Hanzo’s skin, making his breath rough.

He weighed his options for a moment or two, before he pulled the lube from between Hanzo’s fingers and spun him to face the wall. “I’ll give you what you need. Don’t worry, Anija.”

~~~

Genji sat down at the bar and ordered another beer. He tipped his head to the bartender and took a sip of his beer. It was still cold, and it soothed some of the residue of heat in his lower stomach. His cock was still a bit chubby, wet with lube from where he had huriedly tucked hismelf back into his boxers.

His grip on the beer bottle was loose as he looked to his brother and the American sitting back in their booth. The American was as suave as ever, managing to ignore the purpling marks on Hanzo’s skin and the blissed out happiness on his face. Genji’s lips quirked into a smirk. Hanzo didn’t look as put together as before. He only had to watch for a few moments to see Hanzo shift awkwardly, squeezing his thighs tight together as he shot a look to Genji. 

No anger bubbled in Genji’s veins when he saw the American touching his brother. Not when Hanzo was staring at Genji like he strung the sun and the moon in the sky just for him. Not when his anija was shifting in the booth, trying to hide the fact that Genji’s come was leaking from his ass.

Genji grinned a bit wider and knocked some more of his beer back. He wasn’t angry anymore. Now that he had staked his claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	37. Genjiro Virginity Kink

Genji and Hanzo were sitting in his room when the robe was delivered. The servant was one Genji knew well, but she was barely able to meet his eyes as he took the package from her. Hanzo had an equally extreme reaction to it, staring at the tissue wrapped package as Genji peeled it open. 

A soft, silky floral robe was revealed. It was beautiful, with the edges embroidered with gold and the flowers colored all soft pinks and blues. There was a small note along side it, written in Sojiro’s signature scrawl. His cheeks heated a bit, and he suddenly realized why Hanzo was hovering next to him protectively. 

“Happy birthday, Sparrow. Prepare yourself and be in my room within the hour.”

Genji stared at the note for a few moments, mouth running dry. There was no fear in him, only heat pooling between his thighs and need making his ears ring. Hanzo wrapped him into a hug, making him buzz with excitement as his older brother spun him around. They smiled at each other as Hanzo cupped his face, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Do not be scared, Genji, Sojiro will treat you well.” 

Hanzo pulled him into another tight hug, crushing the note between them as Genji felt himself begin to buzz with nervous energy. “The first time is always the best.” 

Genji tried to take his time in bathing himself and getting ready to receive his present he had been craving since the years that Hanzo had turned 18. It was almost impossible to relax as he washed his body, exfoliated his skin, and rubbed fragrant oils across his chest and legs. Hanzo had volunteered to help him, but Genji was worried that his excitement would have been too obvious. He was glad that his older brother had only combed his fingers through his hair and left him to his own devices. The trails of slick from his cunt were obscene and obvious, his clit stiff and engorged. 

It was barely a full half hour before Genji wound the robe around his waist and walked across the estate to his father’s room. He didn’t encounter any guards, a miracle in itself, and soon found himself standing in front of a broad wood door. He managed to be steady and calm as he raised his fist to knock. 

Sojiro pulled open the door barely a moment later. His eyes were warm and already making Genji want to melt into him, heavy with a promise that stewed low in Genji’s stomach as Sojiro looked him up and down. He motioned him inside before pressing him back against the door. Sojiro’s voice was rough when he spoke, “You look exquisite, my sparrow.”

Genji was already overwhelmed, senses overloading just from Sojiro’s hands wrapping around his waist, and his breath hot on Genji’s neck. His body pressed even closer, a wall of heat and firm muscle that Genji clung to. Even without any experience, he was not afraid. He trusted Sojiro with everything he had, and clung to Hanzo’s previous words. 

When Sojiro’s hand slid down his thigh, Genji’s brain short circuited, wrapping his arms around the back of Sojiro’s neck as he dragged them even closer. His father began to grind against him, making Genji’s fingers weave through his hair. Genji’s cunt was already slick and pulsing, vision fluttering in and out as Sojiro began to mouth under his jaw. “Have you done this before, Genji?”

Just as he was about to answer, Sojiro pressed even closer to him, letting him feel the line of his cock and making him choke on his inhale. All he could do was shake his head, tugging on his father’s hair as he whimpered. “Barely even kissed, Daddy.” Sojiro groans, undeterred by Genji’s lack of experience as he guided their lips together. 

The kiss was a mess. Genji desperate to prove himself to his father, lips sloppily sliding together with his, rushed and uncoordinated as Sojiro only laughed into his mouth. He cupped the side of Genji’s face, fingers rubbing through his freshly washed hair. That was all it took to have Genji melting into submission, lips open and pliant for Sojiro to lick into. 

They broke apart, making Genji whimper and lean further into Sojiro. He let Genji stand on his own two feet, leading him toward the bed and guiding him down to the mattress. 

Sojiro slid between his thighs, hands rubbing up and down his legs as he kissed at Genji’s throat. Genji clung to him again, breath ragged and head spinning as he spread his legs wider. Sojiro chuckled, making Genji burn with desire as his father finally began untying the expensive robe. “Don’t be scared, sparrow.” He opened the robe, making goosebumps appear across Genji’s skin. “I’m going to take good care of you. 

His warm hands spanned Genji’s waist, making him gasp again as he began kissing down Genji’s sternum. “I’m not scared, daddy.” His voice was weak and soft, making Sojiro stop for a moment before Genji’s hand slid into his hair, urging him farther down without even knowing what he was asking for. “I know you’re gonna make me feel so good.”

Sojiro groaned into his skin before hooking his hands under Genji’s knees and spreading them wide. Genji whimpered, completely exposed to his father’s hungry gaze before he leaned forward to lick into his cunt. 

Genji wailed immediately, body arching at the first touch of Sojiro’s tongue to his clit. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, pure pleasure and heat spearing through his veins as he grabbed for Sojiro’s hair. He pressed his fathers face deeper into his cunt, murmuring daddy under his breath as Sojiro shifted to press his hips into the mattress. 

It didn’t stop him from trying to grind into Sojiro’s face, eyes rolling into the back of his head each time he flicked his tongue against the stiffened length of his clit. His pleasure was cresting already, hot and cold warring throughout his body as chills raked up and down his spine. All it took was Sojiro circling his thumb around Genji’s clit, his tongue spearing inside him to have Genji bucking and coming all over Sojiro’s face. 

Any other time, he might have been embarrassed for coming so quickly, but now the pleasure was pure bliss. He was loathe to let Sojiro move from between his thighs, pouting as his father rocked back onto his heels. 

Sojiro chuckled. “Don’t worry, Genji, I still have to make you come on my cock for the first time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	38. Shimadacest Daddy Kink (older genji)

“Spin.” Hanzo flushed an even brighter shade of red, almost matching the fabric stretched across his chest. For a moment, it looked like he might not listen to Genji, looking just shy enough to refuse, before he finally obeyed. 

Genji raised the glass of whiskey to his lips, feeling the heat coil down his throat as his slacks began to tighten. Nothing like coming home from a long day to his wonderful, obedient younger brother. He had picked the set up on the way home, matching red and black panties and a soft cupped bra. It looked like the diligent time Hanzo spent in their home gym was finally paying off, his pecs pressed together, looking plush when cupped by the lace. 

But the back was even better. Hanzo was careful to tuck his inky black hair out of the way, giving Genji an amazing look at his golden skin, contrasting with the crimson and black framing his ass. They were almost completely backless, making Genji’s mouth water as Hanzo blushed and looked over his shoulder tentatively. “You look good enough to eat, Otouto.” His voice was rough, making Hanzo’s knees weaken before he turned back to Genji. 

His eyebrow quirked as Hanzo stepped toward him, eyes soft as he dropped to his knees. Genji’s lips fell open when Hanzo’s hands slid up his thighs, blatant and needy in a way Genji had never seen him. He let him play for a little while, opening his legs enough to let Hanzo mouth at the front of his slacks, hands rubbing under his shirt and gripping for his hips. It only took one soft murmur of ‘Otosan’ to have Genji dragging him up into his lap. 

Their lips met in a messy kiss, Hanzo whimpering as his hands twisted in the lapels of Genji’s suit. His hands groped for Hanzo’s ass, groaning as he probed between his cheeks, to find Hanzo already well prepared. “Daddy…” Hanzo’s whine was lilting and needy, making Genji groan. “Fuck me?” Genji was helpless to resist his melted eyes as he scrambled to open his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	39. Shimadacest Rough Sex (Dubcon)

Genji only really started struggling when Hanzo literally ripped his leggings in two. Before that moment, it had just been a game. 

Shaking his ass in Hanzo’s face, bending over in front of him, rubbing his body close to his older brother’s, it was always just a game to Genji. He never thought Hanzo was going to do anything. Even when he bent over in leggings that always went sheer across his ass, to reveal that he wasn’t wearing underwear, even when he looked over his shoulder to see Hanzo’s nostrils flaring with desire, he didn’t think his older brother would do anything. 

It was always Genji who made the stupid decisions. It was Genji who decided to capitalize on the moment he walked in on Hanzo jerking off in the shower while mumbling ‘Otouto’ under his breath. It was Genji who decided it was going to be his big brother who took his virginity. Hanzo would never actually do anything about all the private fantasies he indulged in, Hanzo would never be stupid enough to push his brother to the ground and pin him down, Hanzo would never try to fuck Genji in the middle of their home gym. 

And yet, here they were. Genji’s fingers were scrabbling across the mat, unsure whether to lift his hips into the rough jabs of Hanzo’s fingers into his cunt, leggings shredded around him, or attempt to pull himself away. 

Humiliatingly enough, it didn’t seem to matter if he wanted to get away or not. Hanzo’s breath huffing on the back of his neck was enough to have him melting into the mat, the sharp bolts of pleasure lined with pain was already making his cunt juicy with slick. The waves of anger and desperation rolling off of Hanzo were intoxicating Genji. In the end, it didn’t matter if he wanted to get away or not, because his body was disobeying him. He was trying to tuck his knees under himself, trying to lift his hips up to give Hanzo the best angle. 

His cunt was burning at the rough fingering, vision warping around the edges as he started drooling on the mat. His fingers scrabbled across the ground when he felt the blunt head of Hanzo’s cock rub between his labia, panic cutting through his desperation. “You’re such a whore, Genji, look at you.” Hanzo’s voice was rough, grating against his ear where it was whispered. “Already trying to fuck yourself on my cock.” Genji whimpered, not realizing that his hips were gyrating and vying to get at Hanzo’s dick. 

“Wait, wait, wait-” His brain was fried, unable to get his lips to form the words. It didn’t help that Hanzo’s muscular body was a firm, hot presence at his back. He was surely flushed and sweating, he had been in the middle of his workout when Genji had come to cause trouble. His breathing stuttered when he thought about it. “Hanzo, slow, go slow.” 

His chest rumbled on a hum. Genji could see his hand splayed next to his head, finger tips digging into the mat as the head of his cock prodded against Genji’s hole with more intent. “I’ve never done this before.” Genji’s voice was barely a whisper, trembling and breaking in the middle when Hanzo’s cock started pressing inside of him. 

Genji’s cunt burned fiercely, a hot, terrible pleasure that made his eyes roll into the back of his head as Hanzo slid his fat cock inside him. Genji was more than generously wet, making the slide easy and obscene, but it didn’t stop his cunt from aching with a sweet pleasure. He went completely silent, feeling his pussy stretch so wide while Hanzo huffed above him, his hips moving in little circles while Genji fought to get his breathing under control. 

It burned. It felt like Hanzo was fucking into his stomach, like if Genji placed a hand on his belly he would be able to feel the length of Hanzo’s cock That he could feel where his big brother was ruining his virgin cunt. He sobbed on a moan as his face fell to the mat, static bubbling in his ears as Hanzo started fucking in short sharp thrusts. 

It felt better than anything Genji had ever done to himself. He was full and complete. His cunt was molten and stretched, but pleasure was singing through his blood, zipping up his nerves with an intensity he couldn’t fathom. His pussy was spasming randomly, as if he couldn’t get used to Hanzo’s thickness inside him. His clit was pulsing and his body was tumbling pathetically close to his orgasm already. 

Hanzo hadn’t even been really fucking him at that point. “You love this. You love the fact that your anija is breaking in your cunt, hm?” Hanzo’s lips brushed across his shoulders, the sensation electric and entirely different than any of his other sensory input. His large calloused hands closed around Genji’s hips, shoving him harder into the mat as he adjusted his position. “Nobody else is gonna be able to fuck you like me, you know that, don’t you sparrow?”

If Genji wasn’t clinging to every word like it was the air he needed to survive, the sharp snapping thrusts Hanzo started up would have drowned out his taunts. This was what getting fucked really felt like, the aching pain low in his belly giving way to something honey and sweet, making him feel delirious and light headed as his brother kept up his barrage of insults. “Looks like I’ve found myself a virgin whore.” 

Genji’s tongue was hanging from between his lips, fingernails gouging through the high quality matting while Hanzo’s hands pinched his hips tighter. “Nobody’s gonna be able to fuck you like me. You’re gonna be addicted to my cock now.” Hanzo adjusted his angle a bit, making Genji wail as every thrust made sparks burst up his spine. 

“Your pussy belongs to me now, Otouto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	40. Shimadacest Angst

Hanzo stared down at him. Immovable and far away. It was a look that Genji had seen many times, but never directed at him. Hanzo used it on investors who were pathetic, opponents that he bested when sparring, occasionally even on clan members he found distasteful, but never Genji. Genji was safe from him, his need to dominate, control, and eliminate. Genji was always safe from his pride and his hatred. Genji was his little brother, his sparrow. 

And now his only protector was staring down at him, like a bug waiting to be squashed. 

Hanzo didn’t even give him the luxury of coming into his room. Genji stood in the hallway, Hanzo in the doorway. They would do this in public, or not at all. Genji swallowed, unable to find words like so many others who had found themselves about to be crushed by Hanzo. 

“It was a mistake.” Hanzo’s voice was cold. 

Genji felt it like a punch to the gut. Hanzo was already completely detached, it was too late. “I won’t let you do this.” His fists were clenched at his sides, shaking with rage as he tried to push the tears back. They still stung at his eyes, made him bite at the inside of his cheek. Hanzo showed no emotion at all. 

“We were drunk.” They hadn’t been. Maybe when they had first left the bar, but by the time Hanzo shoved Genji into bed they were both sober. “I wasn’t thinking straight.” He had been, his movements were clear, with a strong intent. Grabbing Genji’s hips, pressing him down into the bed to kiss. Pushing his fingers inside of him, snapping their hips together. There was never a single misstep, there was never a single hesitation. 

Genji found enough dignity to look up from his bare feet, to meet his brother’s stony eyes. Hanzo almost cracked. His honey eyes almost softened. Staring into the broken face of his little brother was almost enough. But not quite. He dropped his voice, the closest thing Genji was granted to privacy. “We are brothers.” His voice was fierce. Genji could not refute that. 

He stared up at Hanzo. After all this, the fateful night, the lust, the love, the joy. After the avoidance, the hatred, the anger. Even this moment, this cool detachment of a well groomed heir, Genji still loved him. He stared up into his brother’s regal, tanned face, and still found him shockingly beautiful. He stared up to Hanzo and knew he would always love him, always crave him. Brothers or not.

“I won’t let do you this.” He shoved against Hanzo’s chest, anger and sorrow burning through his core. Hanzo didn’t budge. 

“I won’t let you fucking do this, I won’t let you run, you can’t do this, I won’t let you do this to me-” He was a child again. Crying, shoving his older brother. Only their father wasn’t going to come save him. There was no one to stick up for Genji but himself. 

And in one final cosmic wrongdoing, Hanzo did not shut his door. In one final blow, he reached out for Genji, he cradled him, he calmed him down. In one final evil, Hanzo gave him another taste of what he would never let Genji have. For, Genji would always be his little brother, his sparrow. And no one likes hearing a song bird wail its grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	41. McReyes A/B/O Omorashi

“Jesus Christ, calm down Jesse.” Gabe spoke the words against the side of McCree’s neck, and they seemed to shock him out of his spastic movements. His hips were humping and shimmying against his leader’s, hiccuping out strange noises as he clung to Gabriel’s neck and tried to be good.

Gabe realized a little while later, that was the first time that he hadn’t referred to the scrappy member of his pack as ‘pup’ or ‘McCree’. In the moment, he didn’t pay much mind to it, much more focused on kissing his subordinates neck and groping at the curves of his waist.

He was only just beginning to thicken up, muscle building on his arms and a little cushion of fat collecting around his hips. His ass was still a bit bony, but Gabe wasn’t too worried. Jesse was more than charming enough to capture his attention. Even if Reyes preferred his boys to have a bit more cushion, it was hard to resist when the hard headed kid finally bared his belly to his rightful alpha.

And now Jesse was in his lap, desperately trying to please, with spastic jumping hips and scurrying hands. He was already a mess, his cock pressing against the front of his jeans and grinding against Gabriel’s thigh, while the older man was barely half hard.

But Jesse was charming. He was trying so hard for every bit of Gabe’s attention, desperate to please. Gabriel bit down a smirk as he cupped the side of the kid’s face and guided their lips back together. He liked the noises that Jesse made when his facial hair rubbed against his cheeks.

He also liked the noises Jesse made when Gabriel slid his hands into the back of his pants, when his blunt calloused fingers rubbed against his hole. He let Jesse lick a bit too deeply into his mouth, he let him make a mess with his tongue and teeth as Gabriel finally managed to guide him through more sensual rolls of their hips.

When Gabriel’s knot started to pulse with acute need, he finally guided Jesse back to the ground, laying him out as he shoved his shirt up. He mouthed at Jesse’s stomach, unable to be disgusted by the sweat and grime Jesse refused to wash whenever they had access to hot water. It was too overwhelmingly Jesse for Gabe to ever dislike it.

He only thought to question Jesse when he made a rough, almost wounded noise, body twisting and trying to present as his face pinched with pain. Gabriel held him steady, chewing on his bottom lip as he tried to understand Jesse’s grimace. “This alright?”

McCree sucked in a breath, hands clenching in the rucked up hem of his shirt as his shaggy hair fell into his face. Gabriel leaned over him, pushing the greasy strands away as he scrutinized the new member of his pack. Jesse stared up at him, never one to shy away from meeting eyes with his leader. “Never done it like this.” His voice was a bit harsh, maybe a bit of a challenge.

Gabriel felt a flash of rage so potent he nearly left Jesse there, on the dirty floor of a barn they were inhabiting for a few days before moving on. He knew that some packs operated differently than theirs, that they used physical humiliation and degradation to break their subordinates. But it was somehow harder to face when he was staring down at Jesse, a beautiful, charming man who he could never stand to see in pain. Not only in pain, but broken, used, and thrown away.

Gabe controlled his rage, he took a deep breath, arms wrapping around his smaller pack member as he nosed at his throat. Jesse tilted his head back, whimpering a little bit as Gabriel’s facial hair scratched him, going completely silent as Gabe licked a long stripe up the column of his throat. “Our pack isn’t like that.” He mouthed at Jesse’s throat, nose pressing at his scent glands as Gabe panted wetly. “I am not like that.”

Jesse was already nodding, his kicking hips suddenly having a completely different connotation that made Gabriel snarl. “I’m gonna take you just like this, on your back, after pressing my fingers inside of you and making you feel so good you won’t know what to do with yourself.” The younger man whimpered, murmuring affirmations under his breath as Gabriel started to kiss down his chest. “You’re gonna feel every inch of my cock, you’re going to love every moment that its inside you.”

He stared at Jesse as he opened his pants, watched how he clung to his bunched up shirt, face twisted and eyes rolling as he chewed on his lip. “And I’m gonna get to feel every jerk and twitch of your hole as you come.” Jesse nodded again, eye clenching shut as Gabriel finally pulled his pants off.

“I’m gonna knot you, make you smell like me, like one of mine.” His voice was only a single step away from a snarl, palm rubbing against Jesse’s hard cock still trapped in his boxers. “All mine.” He growled it, watching Jesse’s face twist in pure euphoria before wetness started to spread across the front of his boxers.

For a moment, he thought Jesse had already come, but then it just kept coming. The acrid smell hit him the next moment, eyes boring into Jesse’s flushed face that he desperately tried to cover. He was twitching and groaning as he pissed himself. Jesse couldn’t seem to stop, even as tears dripped down his face and humiliation rolled off him in waves. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Gabriel couldn’t speak, could barely even think as he watched his gorgeous new pack member submissively piss himself without even getting filled. Jesse was mortified, blubbering and trying to curl in on himself as Gabriel’s cock pulsed hot and hard in his boxers.

He grabbed for Jesse before he could curl into the fetal position, blanketing him and slotting their hips together as he nosed against Jesse’s hands covering his face. “Look at you, such a good boy, pissing yourself for me, submitting for me-” Gabriel wasn’t one to babble, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself, lust clouding his mind and hips rolling firmer against Jesse’s.

“Gonna let me fuck you now? After you’ve been so sweet for me?” He was mouthing against Jesse’s knuckles, feeling a bit delirious as the front of his pants began to get soaked with piss.

Jesse gave a weak little nod, and Gabriel nearly tore his boxers in half in his haste to get them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	42. Shimadacest Tit Play

Hanzo was kneeling in front of his brother. He was sat similarly to a dog, thighs spread with his hands between them. The position pressed his tits together, presenting them for Genji’s inspection. 

He was already a bit red in the face, eyes glassy and hair a mess. Getting on his knees for his younger brother tended to do that to Hanzo, to Genji’s great pleasure. He was scrutinizing Hanzo carefully, eyes roaming across his presented chest, Hanzo’s pinkened, slick lips and the flush that was high across his cheeks and starting to splotch along his chest. 

Genji smiled, feeling powerful and dangerous and he pulled his desk chair a bit closer to Hanzo. “Look at you, so obedient, sticking your tits out like that.” Hanzo blinked, lips dropping open a little wider as if this was the first time that Genji had talked dirty to him. It still astounded him that Hanzo managed to be so terrifying and so prudish at the same time. 

“Do you want me to touch them?” Genji felt light headed, slick making his boxers messy as Hanzo stared up at him. His eyes were glassy, completely far away with his pupils blown wide and his need evident. 

He nodded, jerky and still a bit afraid of what Genji might do to him. It was intoxicating, and Genji was shaking. “Use your words, Hanzo.” Genji’s voice was already beginning to drop into something huskier, cunt aching in his shorts. 

Hanzo rocked back and forth for a second, thighs shifting and almost closing before he spread them wider, arms shifting to make his tits look even sluttier. Genji’s mouth was watering. His skin was burning, desperate to touch his brother. His lovely, obedient Hanzo, displaying his tits for Genji’s inevitable abuse. He wanted to touch, his knee was bouncing with his patience wearing thin. But, that was not part of the game that he and Hanzo loved to indulge in. 

“Please, touch me…” Genji quirked an eyebrow, lips stretching into a smirk, almost hoping Hanzo would make that blunder again. The last time he had failed to be specific, Genji rode him within an inch of his life while rubbing up and down his sides, only ever teasing at the idea of touching his tits. “Please, touch my… my chest.” His eyes were a bit misty, and Genji wondered if he was going to cry already. 

Hanzo sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, still not quite ready to offer up his own bargaining chip without prompting. “Oh yeah? And what will I get?” Hanzo’s eyes widened, a little bit of fear coloring his face as he tried to find the right answer. It routed directly into Genji’s pleasure, adrenaline skyrocketing as Hanzo struggled to figure out what would get his tits played with. 

“I’ll… I’ll eat you out.” Hanzo murmured, trying to keep his gaze steady as his hair fell over his shoulder. “You can, you can sit on my face.” The flush on his chest was hotter now, making his soft nipples look even more enticing. 

Genji thought it over for a moment, unable to resist toying with his brother. As if he could ever turn down coaxing Hanzo to an orgasm with his tits, and some desperate head from him on top of that. “Okay, Anija.” Hanzo keened, back arching as he presented his chest even farther. “Try not to come too fast.” Genji’s smile was predatory as he first grabbed one of Hanzo’s nipples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	43. Shimadacest Tit Play pt 2

It was different than when they were younger. The position the same, but the actors different.

Hanzo was almost a stranger, looking different, acting different. He kneeled before Genji at his own volition, but he managed to be haughty and a glutton for punishment at the same time. He expected Genji to smack him across the face just as much as he expected to be worshiped.

He was a bit more blatant now too. Dropping directly to his knees without flinching, pulling his yukata off his shoulders to expose his chest entirely. He wasn’t shy anymore, looking almost bored as Genji scrutinized him.

Hanzo had grown up.

Genji had changed maybe more than him. Instead of the warm flesh that Hanzo always craved when they were younger, his hands were now carefully machined metal. He hummed too, vents releasing steam and internals working whenever he shifted this way or that.

Hanzo had grown into a demanding, rude man. Genji had grown into something too strong, too fast, estranged from the brother that Hanzo knew so well. They still fit together.

“Who knew we would ever be back to this, brother.” Genji had wanted to take his mask off, but then he saw the way Hanzo’s eyes went a little soft whenever he spoke, the twitch in his fingers when he heard the metallic filter over Genji’s voice.

Hanzo’s breath was already heavier, Genji’s mask displayed his vitals for his perusal. When he reached toward him, Hanzo’s heart rate skyrocketed. Genji chuckled as he cupped Hanzo’s chest with one hand. His muscles had thickened even more, filling the cup of Genji’s palm as his ergonomic fingertips pressed into Hanzo’s skin. Even after all these years, his brother’s head still tipped back, his knees still spread wider, a flush still darkened his cheeks.

They may have appeared to be two different men. But Genji still knew how to grab for Hanzo’s sensitive tits, to make his older brother feel owned and helpless. He knew how to pinch Hanzo’s nipples and make him groan, how to carefully probe inside the puffy flesh to coax the tips out.

They appeared to be two different men, but they still knew each other intimately. Better than most brothers ever would.

Genji chewed on his lips behind the mask, fingers almost bruising Hanzo’s tits as he wished to pull one into his mouth. He wanted to taste Hanzo, he wanted to get his cock inside him, reacquaint his estranged brother with what they had done as young and dumb kids.

He didn’t do any of that. He just continued playing with Hanzo’s tits, drooling into his mask as he pressed them together. With all this extra muscle, Genji could probably fuck between them. He groaned at the thought, shuffling a bit closer to his brother as Hanzo finally spoke. “I missed this.” Genji startled a little bit, watching Hanzo’s regal, flushed face tilt down to look at him.

He was still defiant. Still angry at himself, still wishing things were different. Genji smiled wide, wishing Hanzo would allow himself to see as Genji pressed a hand into Hanzo’s pants. He grabbed a handful of Hanzo’s tit as his brother whimpered, hips bucking into Genji’s mechanical hand as he wrapped his fingers around Hanzo’s short, fat cock.

“I missed you too, anija.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	44. Mc76 Alpha/Alpha Virginity Kink

Jesse McCree knew he needed to be mounted by Jack Morrison the first time he laid eyes on him. It was the first few days of actually being in the Blackwatch compound, instead of dragged out of Deadlock and riding through the desert with only Reyes to keep him entertained.

Gabriel had been giving him a tour around, through the winding barracks and large offices used for debriefings. He probably would have made a pass at Reyes eventually, if not for Gabriel’s obvious fatherly role and his slight… distaste for the younger alpha. But as soon as they stepped into the gym, Jesse knew that Gabriel was not going to be the object of his boyish obsessions.

There were several other alphas in the gym, all younger, all obviously afraid of Reyes who just stepped inside, and the other man alone on the other side of the room. Jesse had never once felt the need to get mounted, he had never wanted anything but to blow his knot in a wet hole, but suddenly, looking at the shifting muscles under this alphas skin, seeing the sweat making his shirt sticky, all Jesse wanted was him.

Reyes cuffed him on the back of his head, knocking him out of his reverie as he snarled. Gabe scowled at him. “Keep your dick in your pants McCree.” He frowned, debating shoving at Reyes. It would only end in him pinned to the mat, with all the other officers around him laughing. But maybe he’d be able to catch the blond one’s attention.

He was about to take the chance, before Gabriel shook his head and took a step toward the other alpha. “Hey, Jack.” The domineering alpha turned away from his squat rack, a smile breaking across his face as he caught sight of Gabriel.

Jesse actually felt jealousy twist in his gut when they greeted each other like old friends. Genuinely felt a bolt of rage when Reyes got to hug this hulking alpha, laughing and chatting while all other alphas and betas slunk away. They knew their place, as did Jesse. At Gabriel’s side, or under his old friend.

“I picked him up, definitely useful.” Jesse snapped out of his envy when he looked up to see both the alphas staring at him. The blond one had his arms crossed over his chest, head cocked at he looked Jesse up and down. Jesse, permanently half hard, felt his knot pulse at the attention. Jesse tried to avoid scrutinizing the sweat stains under his arms, or the fabric of his shorts clinging to his thighs.

It didn’t work. When he met his eyes again, the corner of his mouth was ticked up. Jesse looked at Reyes to find him scowling. It didn’t stop him, if anything it fueled the fire low in his belly as he sauntered over to the pair. He didn’t look at Reyes, didn’t want to kill his buzz as he drew closer to the older alpha. He was taller than Jesse expected.

“Hey there…” His eyes trailed down his broad chest, enough to make Reyes huff beside him. “Jesse McCree at your service.” He stuck his hand out.

It hung in dead space for long enough to almost make him lose his nerve. The alpha and Gabriel shared a look, the smirk firm on his face as they seemed to have an entire conversation between them. Jesse didn’t lose his nerve, just waiting to see whether or not his blatant plan would work. If not, he’d go for something more subtle but…

He reached out and shook Jesse’s hand, calloused, broad. “Jack Morrison.”

Jesse’s lips stretched into a smile. “Lovely to make your acquaintance.” Gabriel groaned beside them before he grabbed Jesse’s shoulder and dragged him out of the gym.

They were barely out of the room before Gabriel pinned him to the wall. “You are not going to fuck the Strike Commander, kid. You might as well not even try.” Jesse shrugged, only making his boss angrier. They continued on the tour as Jesse fully formulated his plan.

~~~

Jack tried to hold out. It was a miracle that he made it a whole month until Jesse ended up in his bed. It wasn’t just that Jesse was charming, attractive, and blatantly flirting with the older alpha. It wasn’t just that it pissed Reyes off to no end to see his new protege going after his old fling. It wasn’t just that Jesse smelled so desperately good all the time.

Jesse just wanted to be mounted. He was the opposite of the hothead alpha Jack was known to be in his youth. Jack wanted to ruin him.

He got the chance at the end of the month Jesse became a part of Blackwatch. Jesse slipped into his room at the end of his work day, maybe a bit tipsy, crawling all over Jack and making the prettiest noises. Jack could smell his cock wetting his boxers, his desperation was heavy in the room, and Jesse was impossible to resist. Jack wasn’t able to hold out any longer.

“Shh, calm down Jess.” Jack learned he liked pet names, he liked to feel Jack’s hands on him, it kept him calm.

He almost wanted to take the kid on his back, he wanted to see his face when he pressed the tip of his cock into his virgin, alpha hole, but Jesse insisted upon being mounted. He at least got to see Jesse’s sweet reactions when he worked a few broad fingers into his hole. Jack got to lick at the sensitive skin of his knot and nearly make Jesse cry from the intense pleasure. He got to taste Jesse’s stretched virgin hole before Jesse rolled over and presented.

It was a lovely view. Watching Jesse’s hole go from a pretty, peach pink to a sweet red, getting to spread his cheeks apart and watch him gape a little bit. If Jesse wasn’t making little desperate keening noises, Jack probably would have stopped to eat him out, taste those cherry red insides.

Instead, he slicked his cock and held Jesse steady as he pressed the blunt tip of his cock against him. “Calm down.” He spoke again, hands rubbing across Jesse’s back, reaching around to cup his stomach and chest when he got really panicky. Jack couldn’t really blame him. He would have loved to take Jesse apart on his fingers before fucking him, but the young man only had so much patience. And Jack could only withstand his begging for so long.

When Jesse’s broken babbling calmed down again, and his breathing leveled into something low and long, Jack pressed forward again. Jesse’s hole didn’t look too pink and pretty anymore, even the sweet red had morphed into something hotter and more painful. Jack bit into the inside of his cheek, trying to keep the press of his thick cock long and steady.

It was nearly impossible to keep his hips from bucking. Jesse felt so good around his cock, wet and hot, clinging like wet velvet. He was fluttering and clenching around him too, like he couldn’t believe he was actually getting fucked. Jack couldn’t believe it either. That this hot headed, stubborn young alpha was really submitting for him, presenting so prettily and taking his cock better than Jack could have thought possible.

“How’s it feel Jesse?” Only his knot was left outside of Jesse’s body, dark with blood and pulsing with his need. Jack tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling. He had barely fucked the kid yet, and he was already desperate to knot. What was Jesse doing to him?

Jesse whimpered, apparently struggling to find words as he gasped wetly. He clenched hard around Jack’s cock when the older alpha started petting down his sides. “Good.” His breath was wheezing, voice a bit broken as Jack hummed and started up a gentle rhythm. “Fucking amazing.” He laughed a little bit, sounding a bit hysterical.

One thing was sure, knotting this young alpha was doing wonders for Jack’s ego. “I’m so lucky to be the one to fuck your pretty, virgin hole.” The rhythm was becoming a bit rougher, jostling Jesse up the bed as he whined.

“Doesn’t look so pretty anymore.” Jack gritted out from between his teeth, spreading Jesse’s cheeks to stare at his swollen rim. “It’s all swollen and inflamed.” His hips slowed down as he rubbed his fingers around Jesse’s hole, almost playing with the idea of spreading him even wider. “You’re gonna be feeling me for days.”

Jesse wailed, hole spasming. Jack felt his pleasure cresting, knot throbbing like a fucking wound as he reached under Jesse. “Are you gonna let me knot you? Fill your not-so-virgin-hole full of my come?” All Jack had to do was tighten his hand around Jesse’s knot and he was gone, cock twitching and knot throbbing as he painted Jack’s sheets with ropes of his seed.

Even as he came, hole spasming and body jerking sporadically, he still managed to beg. “Knot me, knot me, Jack please, alpha, knot me, knot me.” His voice was quavering, breaking off into a desperate scream as Jack snapped his hips hard and finally seated his knot inside of Jesse.

Immediately, his knot swelled, orgasm rushing up so fast he felt light headed as his come started to fill Jesse. He wrapped an arm around the alpha’s chest, carefully easing him onto his side out of the puddle of come he left on Jack’s mattress. They laid together, Jack spooning Jesse and peppering little kisses across his shoulders as Jesse recovered from one of his most intense orgasms.

“How long?” Jesse’s voice was gravelly and wrecked.

Jack shrugged. “If I will it down, ten minutes max. If you aren’t in a hurry, probably fifteen to twenty. Then a bath and a sleep over.” His teeth teased against Jesse’s shoulder. “Unless you have somewhere to be.” He tried to keep the possessive tinge from his voice, and probably failed.

Jesse chuckled and reached back to tangle a hand in Jack’s hair. “I’m sure I can clear my schedule.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	45. McReyes A/B/O Angry Sex

Jesse didn’t even have a chance to pull off his clothes before Gabe took to the locker room like a demon straight from hell. Jesse didn’t look away from his open locker, all he needed to hear was the silence of his platoon mates to know how terrifying Gabriel looked. They all tucked their tails between their legs, fear scent saturating the room as Jesse pulled off his grimy shirt.

He closed his locker and was able to stare at the metal for a few moments before Gabriel was bearing down on him. “What in the everloving fuck were you thinking?” He shoved Jesse into the bank of lockers, knocking the breath out of him before Gabriel was crowding him into the metal.

His alpha pheromones were filling Jesse’s mouth and nose, making his eyes a bit misty as Gabriel’s broad heat started to close in all around him. He had been in situations like this before, he had been terrified and he had fought for his life. But when he craned his neck to look at Gabe, he wasn’t scared.

Maybe a little bit. Reyes was a scary mother fucker, brows furrowed and lips pulled into a snarl as he shoved Jesse back to the lockers. But he wasn’t terrified. Jesse had fucked up, Gabriel would put him in his place, they would move on. His boyish crush on his boss softened each of his verbal blows a bit more.

“What, can’t keep your fucking dick in your pants long enough to prove yourself?” Jesse’s mistake had been idiotic, and he deserved every moment of Gabe berating him. He knew better, he knew better than to drool after Morrison during an assessment of Blackwatch.

He deserved every jab of Gabriel’s finger into his temple, every insult and shove into the lockers. Gabriel swore colorfully, backing off just far enough for Jesse to draw a full breath. “Fucking horny bitch.” Jesse reared a bit at that one, trying to get a bit more space between him and Reyes, trying to choke away his lust edged with anger.

“Oh no, no.” Gabriel just shoved closer to him, a hand shoving his head into the cold unrelenting metal. “You aren’t going anywhere, pendejo.” Jesse sucked in a breath, praying that his arousal wasn’t too evident. Soon, his own pheromones would start to fill the room, his lust and fear would be evident as Gabriel bore down on him.

“You seem to forget who’s in charge here, McCree.” Gabriel shoved his head harder against the metal, voice a rough growl that pressed all Jesse’s right buttons. “You seem to forget who your fucking alpha is.” All the breath was shoved out of Jesse as Gabriel’s broad body fully blanketed him, making the full grown man feel like a child as Reyes’ hips pressed into his ass.

“You don’t call the shots.” Jesse gasped, hands scrabbling across the lockers, searching for purchase as Reyes began to grind against him. His alpha, his boss, was humping him. “You need to remember, that when I say jump, you say how high.” The side of Jesse’s face was starting to hurt where Gabe was using it for leverage, hips grinding against Jesse’s ass.

Gabriel Reyes was humping his subordinate into submission.

Jesse whimpered, fingers pressing against the cold metal as Gabriel braced himself on his hip. “You owe me everything Jesse, your ass belongs to me.” Jesse whimpered, eyes falling shut as Gabriel pinned him to the lockers. He was pliant now, waiting for it to be over to go jerk off in the shower and try to pretend like he hadn’t almost come in his pants from the pure show of dominance being exercised over him.

“Are you really getting horny over this, boy?” Jesse whimpered, licking his lips as Gabriel hissed directly into his ear. “Are you really that desperate for my cock? You’re gonna start dripping while I hump you into submission?” Jesse bit into the inside of his cheek, legs spreading wider as he lifted his hips into Gabriel’s abuse.

Gabe groaned, hand falling from Jesse’s face to hold onto his hips. “I’m sorry, alpha.” Gabriel cursed again, grinding his cock against Jesse’s ass once more before he pulled away.

Jesse hoped that would be it, that Gabriel would let him go lick his wounds and jerk off to the abuse that was hissed into his ear. But Gabe shoved between his shoulder blades. “Stay.” Jesse was powerless to disobey as Gabriel opened his pants and yanked down the back of Jesse’s.

His tongue lolled from between his lips, half thinking he was dreaming as Gabriel sloppily prepped him. “Fuck me, c’mon.” Gabriel growled again, still pulling his fingers from Jesse’s barely prepared hole and spitting into his palm.

“I don’t think you’re in any place to call the shots when you almost came in your pants after getting chewed out.” Gabriel snapped their hips together, making Jesse wail and convulse.

Gabe gave him no chance to recover, starting up a punishing rhythm that had his rim throbbing and pulsing with hot pain. And he loved every moment of it. His knees went weak, babbling and apologizing under his breath as he felt himself begin to slip. Gabriel wrapped his arms around him, sucking little kisses into Jesse’s bare shoulders as he ground the entirety of his cock into him.

It didn’t last very long. Not when Jesse’s hole was so badly prepared, spasming and clenching around Gabriel’s cock, feverish and sloppy. Not when Jesse only needed a few sharp thrusts to come in his pants, sticky and hot as he tried to remember to breathe. Gabe didn’t knot him though, he just pinned Jesse to the lockers and came across his back and ass.

Jesse slid to the floor, chest heaving and vision blurry as he throbbed through the rest of his orgasm. His hole was pulsing, and he found himself whimpering and pressing his fingers against his puffy rim. Gabriel stood above him, domineering and terrifying as he buckled his pants.

Jesse almost wanted to shy away from him, before Gabe slid a hand into his hair, fingers rubbing at his scalp. “What a good boy you become when you get your hands on a cock.” Jesse huffed out a laugh, face pressing into Gabriel’s thigh. “Get cleaned up, you’re disgusting.” There was no more unflinching dominance or anger, Gabriel sounded almost fond now that he had reminded Jesse of his place.

He scratched at Jesse’s facial hair, smiling down at him. “And if you want my knot, you’ll obey me next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	46. McHanji DP

“Why won’t you kiss me?” Hanzo reached up to pinch Genji’s chin between his thumb and forefinger.

Genji stopped his gentle rocking on Hanzo’s lap, fingers curling against his brother’s chest as he struggled to convince himself to look up. Hanzo didn’t try to force him, his hand on his hip petting at his skin, and the hand on his face twisting to weave through Genji’s freshly dyed hair. He missed the green, but he knew it was too easy to mark.

Genji tried to keep riding his brother, tried to ignore the fingers scratching at his scalp and the heavy weight of Hanzo’s gaze on his face, but Hanzo pinned their hips together. Genji gasped wetly, eyes glazing over as his cunt twitched around his brother’s cock. “Otouto, what’s wrong?” His voice was so soft, so coaxing and sweet as he shifted to rub his knuckles down Genji’s side.

The younger of the two squeezed his eyes shut. Hanzo had changed so much since they had escaped the clan. Not only in appearance, but in feeling. Not only freshly pierced and tattooed and hair cut, but sweeter, more caring. He no longer had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and Genji was loathe to share his petty emotions.

He didn’t have much of a choice when Hanzo sat up and cradled Genji in his arms. He didn’t try to unseat Genji from his cock, just kissed at his throat and rubbed his hands down Genji’s back. “You’re fucking me like I’m stranger.”

Genji sighed a bit, fingers rubbing at the shaved side of Hanzo’s head before wrapping the dark locks around his fingers. “This is the first time we’re gonna sleep in the same bed in… nearly a week.” His eyes were misty as his head tipped back, unable to look at Hanzo as his cock shifted inside him and his brother stared at him. “Unless you leave again to meet him at the bar.”

He attempted to keep the tremor out of his voice, and failed, nails digging into Hanzo’s broad shoulders as his brother sighed. “I’m sorry, sparrow.” Genji wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s neck, hips rolling in a small movement.

“Its okay, anija.” He huffed as Hanzo’s thick arms wrapped around him, one laying across his hips and the other barring across his back. Hanzo always managed to make him feel small. “I just… miss you.” His hips rolled smoothly, voice trembling for a whole different reason as heat started to lick across his skin yet again.

Hanzo mouthed across his chest, fingers digging into Genji’s back as he pulled him down into the thrusts. “And I wish… I wish he wanted me too.” Hanzo groaned hips bucking up into his brother and making Genji whimper.

He was wrapped in a stunning moment of vertigo as Hanzo spun them to lay Genji out on the mattress. Genji whimpered, legs spreading as Hanzo’s hands rubbed down his chest. He snapped their hips together, making Genji’s eyes roll as he groaned. His hips canted into Hanzo’s thrusts, hands gripping for his brother’s shoulders as his orgasm started to creep up on him.

Hanzo mouthed down Genji’s sternum, long hair brushing his skin and making Genji tremble. “Let me talk to him.” Hanzo’s voice was gravelly, making Genji’s toes curl as he clenched around his cock. “Let me talk to him for you. I need it.” Hanzo’s teeth teased at his skin, Genji’s eyes were watering as his cunt spasmed, so close without a single touch to his clit.

Hanzo pulled him down into another sharp thrust, tongue dancing across his skin. “I need to see him fuck you, otouto.” Genji wailed as Hanzo fucked him through his orgasm. His brother came deep inside him, begging whispers pressed into Genji’s throat as he twitched and bucked into his brother.

“Yes, anija, yes.” Genji laughed breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Hanzo as his older brother groaned.

“I love you. I love you more than anything.” Hanzo’s eyes were burning with heat when Genji finally peered at him.

Genji shoved his long hair from his face, nodding and leaning in for a kiss. “I love you too.”

~~~

“God damn it.” Jesse was slurring a little bit, broad hands petting down Genji’s sides as he trembled.

Fucking McCree was incredibly different than fucking Hanzo. He talked much more, slurring out compliments and curses just from Genji lowering himself on his cock. And his cock, it was thicker than Hanzo’s, stretching Genji out with the sweetest edge of pain that made him drool. Where Hanzo was well sculpted and dangerously attractive, Jesse was thicker around the middle and covered in hair, his skin was tanned and calloused. He was strong, he was big, he was the opposite of Genji’s brother in every sense.

And Genji loved it.

He tossed his head back as he rolled his hips a bit, gasping wetly as Jesse’s thick cock shifted inside him. A small line of saliva was running from the corner of his mouth, eyes fluttering as he was distracted by Jesse’s hands petting over his chest. “You feel so good Genji, fuck.” He couldn’t get over how his name sounded on Jesse’s tongue, drawled in that accent of his.

“You’re doing so wonderful, otouto.” Hanzo’s hands joined Jesse’s on his chest, rubbing at his trembling abdominal muscles as Genji started bouncing himself in short little thrusts. “Doesn’t his cock feel so good?” Hanzo kissed the side of his neck, hands falling to his hips to guide Genji in longer thrusts.

“Yes, anija, yes, so good.” Genji felt completely delirious, cunt quivering and dripping like he had already come. Hanzo purred, hands rubbing down Genji’s back to grab at his ass. Genji gasped, fingers digging into Jesse’s chest as Hanzo started to spread his ass.

Jesse cooed at him, hands rubbing up his trembling sides as his cunt spasmed. He was smug to hear Jesse curse again, to feel his hips jerk up into Genji. Hanzo pressed a finger against Genji’s asshole, rubbing in slow circles while Genji’s head dropped forward, brain bursting with color as pleasure swamped him. “You’re so tight otouto, how am I supposed to fit my cock in here?” Hanzo’s voice was glowing with mischief, still making Genji whimper and shake his head.

“Don’t you want him to fill you up, Genji?” He almost jumped when Jesse reached out to grab the side of his face. His lips dropped open, chills racing across his skin when Jesse’s fingers scratched through his hair. Genji’s face contorted when Hanzo wiggled the tip of a dry finger inside him, a gasp making him rock forward on Jesse’s cock. “Don’t be mean Hanzo.” Jesse admonished, while pulling Genji forward.

He gratefully collapsed onto Jesse’s broad chest, hips kicking up to expose himself to his brother while Jesse tipped his head up. “Just relax baby. Let us take care of you.” Genji whined, before closing the small distance between them for a kiss.

Jesse’s fingers continued to play with his hair, lips warm and a bit chapped as they traded languid kisses. Instead of Hanzo who stoked Genji’s desperation into a bright fire, Jesse seemed to temper some of his need. Every time Genji rocked their hips together, shifting and whining while Hanzo tried to prep him, Jesse just slid a hand to the small of his back, tracing patterns over his skin until Genji settled down again.

Any time Hanzo pressed his fingers against that perfect spot inside of Genji, making him gasp and latch onto Jesse’s shoulders, he just cooed at him, kissing the corner of his mouth until Genji was captured in another kiss. Every sob and whine and whimper was swallowed by Jesse with the same warmth and easy pleasure that Genji desperately wished for.

The time passed faster when Genji was already speared on Jesse’s thick cock, distracted by his sweet kisses and entertained by his wandering hands. “Ready, baby?” Hanzo’s broad hands spread over his hips, the head of his cock rubbing against the back of his thigh until Genji was able to break the kiss and nod.

Jesse let Genji cling to his chest, only giving a soft grunt when Genji tested his teeth on his shoulder, while Hanzo slowly slid inside his ass. Genji was overwhelmed by the feeling, toes curling and eyes rolling as he was filled completely.

Hanzo’s hips met his ass with barely a noise from Genji, tears brimming in his eyes from the immense stretch, the immense pleasure, everything he could have wanted and more. Hanzo was cooing at him, in a mix of Japanese and English that made Jesse preen just as much as Genji. He couldn’t really hear it, head clogged by pleasure as Hanzo wrapped his arms around him and pulled him upright.

Just when Genji thought he couldn’t be filled anymore, he grunted, sure that if he pressed a hand to his stomach he would feel the bulge left by his brother and his lover. Hanzo twisted his head into a kiss, making Genji’s world blur around the edges as his hand wrapped around Genji’s throat.

The thought of the more… secret play they did had Genji shivering through a miniature orgasm, thighs spreading wider as he threw a hand back to tangle in Hanzo’s hair. When they pulled away to stare down at Jesse, he looked like the happiest man on earth, hands rubbing up and down Genji’s thighs while Hanzo gripped at his hip.

Genji had never felt more claimed and complete than when Hanzo’s cock grinded inside him, hand squeezing around his throat. “Let’s have some fun.”

~~~~~~~

Genji couldn’t describe why he couldn’t fall asleep. Not only was he fucked within an inch of his life by his two lovers, but then taken care of and arranged between the two men until he was comfy. He still couldn’t sleep.

First, he turned to Hanzo. The curves of his brother’s face were barely illuminated in their bed room, relaxed and still achingly beautiful. His hair was spread out around him, carefully not trapped under the bicep he was laying his head on. His hand was in the space between them, fingers stretched out and braced on the mattress.

Genji first traced over his hand, circling his knuckles and staring at his minute shifts in sleep. He ran his palm up his brother’s bare arm, fingers tracing all the way up until he rubbed his fingers against the shaved sides of his head. Eventually he tangled his fingers in Hanzo’s dark hair, rubbing at his scalp and smiling at how Hanzo seemed to preen.

Then he turned to Jesse. He slept more spread out than Hanzo, hand almost laying on Genji’s hip as he snored softly. He was so different from Genji and his brother, and yet he seemed to fit into their unconventional life so well.

Genji wasn’t as comfortable with touching Jesse as he was with his brother, but he still played with his fingers. He laced their fingers together, staring at his golden skin entwined with Jesse’s warm, tanned skin.

It was a nice gesture. Jesse agreeing to Hanzo, getting dragged to their apartment to satisfy Genji’s petulant jealousy and need. But some part of him couldn’t convince himself that it was genuine. That Jesse wanted anything to do with him. He only did it for Hanzo.

Genji couldn’t sleep.

He extricated himself from their haphazard splay in bed, and padded quietly from the room. A glass of water from the kitchen helped, a few funny videos floating around wiped away most of his melancholy. Enough that he was ready to crawl back in bed and pretend, pretend that Jesse liked him as much as he liked hanzo, pretend that they could all be one happy unit.

He nearly smacked into Jesse just as he was planning to go back to bed. “Hey there.” Jesse’s voice was a bit rough, he seemed a bit rumpled. “Couldn’t sleep?” Genji took a step back into the kitchen, before nodding.

Jesse nodded along with him, closing the distance between them again. “You know I never meant to…  get in the way of you and Han, right?” Genji’s eyebrows furrowed. He nodded again, unsure of where Jesse was going as he reached out.

“He was… receptive to my attentions.” Genji blushed while Jesse laughed, and he couldn’t tell if it was the implication in his words or how Jesse tangled their fingers together. “If I could’ve had you both from the start, I would’ve.” Genji nodded again, staring down at where their fingers were laced together.

“I just don’t wantcha to think this was some sorta pity-” Jesse was cut off by Genji surging into a kiss. He nearly knocked the American off his feet, grabbing both sides of his face until Jesse’s arms looped around his waist.

They broke away breathless. “Thank you, Jesse.” He nodded, lips a little flushed. “Let’s go back to bed?”

He tried to step out of Jesse’s embrace, before he squeezed Genji tighter. “One more kiss?” Genji laughed a little bit before leaning back into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	47. Doomhanji Cucking Hanzo

Hanzo had long since gotten past trying to pretend that the proceedings that Akande and his brother undertook didn’t effect him.

A few weeks ago he might have needed to be bound to his designated spot, a chair at the end of he and Genji’s bed. A few weeks ago he might have cursed and thrashed, crossed his legs painfully to avoid displaying his lust.

But now, he was long past that. 

As soon as he walked into the room and saw Akande half way through pulling off his suit jacket, Hanzo understood how the night was going to go. It wasn’t a surprise to take another half step into the room to see Genji on his knees, already suckling on the head of Akande’s cock. “Good evening, Hanzo.” His voice tasted like good smoke on Hanzo’s tongue. Something he knew was hurting him, but he continued coming back anyway. 

“Akande.” Hanzo was aiming for a curt tone, but what he got was more of a breathy whine. Akande finished sliding his blazer off his arms, dropping a hand to the back of Genji’s head as he just barely sent Hanzo a smirk. Instinctively, Hanzo looked away from the man exuding dominance to pull open his yukata and pull a chair up to the end of the bed. 

It was a while before Hanzo was addressed again. A while of him watching Genji suck Akande off, watching their clothing fall to the ground until Genji was laid out on the bed. Hanzo got to watch Akande’s thick fingers stretch Genji’s cunt, watched them trade kisses with an intimacy that Hanzo craved viscerally. Hanzo was only addressed when Genji was finally put on his knees in front of him, already wanton and on the edge of orgasm as Akande loomed behind him. He made a foreboding figure, eyes glowing as his hands closed around Genji’s thin waist. Hanzo wanted to melt into the floor, finally pinned as Akande’s prey. 

“Too bad you’ll only get to have a go at him once I’ve broken his cunt in.” Genji gasped with the same pleasure as Hanzo when Akande pressed the tip of his cock inside his cunt. 

Hanzo was leaning forward, watching the obscene press of Akande’s thick cock inside him, nearly drooling as Genji’s body twitched through a long orgasm, purely from the size of Akande spreading him. “He feels so good.” Genji’s voice sounded nearly reverent as his hand gripped for Akande’s forearm, barring across his stomach. “He’s so deep.”

Akande chuckled behind him, carefully pulling him all the way down onto his cock. “Filling you up so nice, isn’t that right Genji?” He nodded, tongue lolling from between his lips as Akande’s eyes shifted back to Hanzo, making his cock pulse where it was still trapped in his pants.

“Are you gonna let me stay and watch while you puppy rut into the pussy you foolishly think belongs to you?” His voice was insidious, smoke slipping under Hanzo’s skin and pressing all his right buttons. Genji was wailing and writhing on Akande’s cock while Hanzo was nodding on autopilot, a glutton for punishment as he tried to get a better look at Genji’s cunt spread on another man’s cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	48. McHanji Cucking Foot Fetish

McCree strained at the ropes looping around his biceps, teeth grinding into the cloth shoved between them. His cock was pounding in his jeans, boxers sticky and hot with pre-come. Hanzo hadn’t bothered to take them off along with his shirt. He had just groped at Jesse’s cock and carefully bound him to the chair, treating Jesse more like a specimen than a lover. 

Every knot held steady as Jesse stared at the obscene display laid out in front of him. The rope bit into his skin and he curled his fingers, unable to look away. 

Hanzo looked like a distant god, hair loose in a curtain around his face, yukata melting off his frame, barely held in place by his obi. He was splayed across a padded chair, nothing like the bare wood Jesse was bound to. His legs were stretched out, bare and hairless, seemingly sculpted from marble, glowing warm and golden in the low light of their room. And Genji sat at his feet. 

Genji was the only one of them entirely naked, hands scrabbling across Hanzo’s calf and thigh as he rutted his cock against the sole of Hanzo’s foot. While Hanzo’s face was stretched into a lazy grin, more interested in working the knots out of his ebony hair, Genji was flushed and huffing. His body was convulsing, like an electric current was running through him, hips hunching and canting as pre-come dripped across Hanzo’s feet. 

Jesse was drooling. He couldn’t decide whether to look at Hanzo’s almost bored face or the luminous skin of his thighs. Unable to choose between Genji’s fingers pressing desperately into his brother’s skin or his reddened cock slipping against Hanzo’s foot.

Hanzo’s foot. Jesse nearly whimpered, trying to lean closer only to have the ropes restrict him even further. His arch was exaggerated, toes flexing against Genji’s shaft under Jesse’s careful attention. They were so  _dainty_ one of the only feminine things about Hanzo, toe nails well manicured, skin unblemished. Jesse wanted to worship them. Instead, he had to watch his lover rut against them, bright red and huffing as he tried to get off under Hanzo’s careful gaze.

A noise was punched out of Jesse when Genji’s fingers curled around Hanzo’s ankle, thin and delicate in a way that made Jesse’s cock pulse desperately. His head fell forward, unable to watch any longer. Not when his cock was trapped in his jeans, not when it would be a miracle if he got to come at all tonight. Instead he would be subjected to Genji fucking Hanzo, seeing his two lovers wrap around each other, Hanzo’s cunt welcoming him. Jesse gnashed his teeth in the gag when he thought about having to watch Genji come inside him, while Jesse was barely allowed to touch his cock. 

A click of Hanzo’s tongue followed his gaze falling away, rounded out by Genji’s muffled wail. “That’s not how this works, Jesse.” Chills raced down his spine, hands clenching where they were bound behind them. Hanzo sounded dangerous. “Watch.” Jesse had never known the power a single word could carry until he met the Shimada heir. 

He looked up. Hanzo had the same placid expression, almost completely unaffected as he continued to comb through his hair. Only the spots of color high on his cheeks signaled his desire. “You will watch Genji receive the one thing you want so desperately, or you will both go without fulfillment.” Genji’s noise was punched and desperate. 

Jesse had been in his position before, and probably would be again. He didn’t allow himself a moment to enjoy the power, eyes falling back to Hanzo’s out stretched foot. 

There was a moment where nothing happened. Hanzo combed his hair silently. Genji stared up at him with despair and too much hope. Jesse waited. 

Hanzo finally clicked his tongue. Genji leaped forward, hands grabbing for his brother’s slim ankle as Jesse watched diligently. They were well trained instruments, ready to sing for their conductor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	49. McReyes Alpha/Alpha Dubcon Omo

The locker room went silent as Reyes entered. Jesse barely managed to pull off his shirt, shoulders sore and bruises standing out against his ribs. Gabriel never liked to go easy on him, it was worse after the… altercation a few days ago. Jesse sighed in the silence, but wasn’t surprised when Gabriel approached him. “On your knees.”

Jesse stared into his open locker for a moment before he tossed his shirt into it and dropped to the cement floor. Gabriel loomed over him, only a dark shape silhouetted against the light behind him. It made it worse, Jesse unable to center himself as Gabe opened his belt. 

Some people left the locker room, most stayed, making heat and humiliation crawl across his skin as Gabriel pulled his cock out. “First you pull the stunt with that beta.” Jesse winced, that was a bad one on his part. Bad enough to make out with the guy in the first place, even worse to get caught by Reyes. “And then you fucking humiliate me in front of Morrison?” Another bad one on Jesse’s part. Little quips about Gabriel in bed in front of the Strike Commander… not his best move. 

“You need to remember who you belong to.” Gabriel leaned over top of him, hand closing around the base of his cock while he braced himself on the lockers. “You need to remember your fucking place.” Jesse swallowed, catching Gabe’s glowing eyes before the first shot of piss landed on his bare chest.

An embarrassing noise was punched out of him, somewhere between outrage and lust as hot piss ran down his torso. His hands clenched into fists on his thighs, teeth grinding as he felt every single pair of eyes in the room on him. Gabriel’s scent filled the room, saturating Jesse’s skin as Gabe’s piss started to soak his pants. Only making the bulge of his cock more obvious.

He gave a soft whimper. It was humiliating, being pissed on in the middle of the locker room, carefully watched by his pack mates. It was possessive, and disgusting, and part of him wanted to stand up and tell Reyes to fuck off. But most of him just wanted to stay put. His alpha was rolling over, showing his stomach and allowing the superior man to piss on him. There was no resistance from his instincts, only pure submission. 

Jesse didn’t realize he was squeezing his cock through his pants until Gabe finished. His eyes were misty as he stared up to Gabe’s shadowy face. 

He didn’t fight the hand that shot down to close around his neck, just went with it as he was thrown back into the lockers. Gabe nosed at his neck, crowding him against the cold metal as Jesse felt more arousal pulse in his pelvis. His hand squeezed at Jesse’s throat, making him melt into everyone of Gabe’s touches. He smelled at Jesse’s skin for a while, groping him and seemingly unworried about the oppressive gaze of Jesse’s peers. 

When he was satisfied, he pulled away from Jesse. “That’s better.” Jesse sucked in a full breath, trying not to cower as his instincts recovered. “Now, you smell like one of mine.” Jesse stared at him, mind unable to process fully before Reyes smirked at him and left the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	50. Doomzo Ruined Orgasm

“Hello, my love.” Hanzo shivered but stayed put. His knees were aching minutely. He had misjudged Akande’s arrival and ended up kneeling in the entryway much longer than he was used to. But he had not attempted to move.

“Hello, master.” His voice was soft, English carefully practiced and still accented. Akande’s rumble seemed to fill the entire room, his satisfaction making Hanzo already feel restless. The yukata was new, a cool silk draped over his frame, nearly slipping off his shoulders. His obi was a rich blue, keeping the garment tight around his waist while barely covering his chest and thighs. Just how Akande liked him.

His cock was barely visible, soft and pink, caged by warm metal that glinted in the light. Hanzo’s hands rested on his spread knees, fingernails scratching at his skin as he resisted the urge to look up to watch Akande. It was not his place to question his master. It was not his place to even meet Akande’s eyes without permission. Not when a reward was being dangled in front of his nose. He would sit, knees aching, skin chilled, fingers scratching against his skin until Akande was ready to give him his gift.

Hanzo’s cock flexed in the small space of his cage, the bars already beginning to press into his skin. Tonight, his master had promised to unlock him, had promised to make him come. An orgasm. Hanzo’s eyes were burning at the thought. These days it was hard to keep track of the last time had been let out of the cage, even harder to remember the last time he had come.

“You are quiet today.” Hanzo’s cock twitched again, eyes fixed on Akande’s glossy shoes as he stood before him. “Ah.” He kneeled down across from his slave, hooking his fingers under Hanzo’s chin to finally bring their eyes together. “You must be excited. I did promise to make you come tonight.” Akande’s face was so kind. He was a strict master, he did not tolerate foolishness or anything less than perfection, but he was never cruel. Hanzo knew he was loved as resolutely as he knew he was not allowed to touch his cock.

Hanzo’s tongue flicked across his lips, nodding demurely as Akande cupped the side of his face. “Yes, master.” Akande smiled, scratching at his scalp just to see Hanzo’s eyes roll a little.

“Okay, little one, let’s get you to bed then.”

~~~

Hanzo was instructed to behave with a certain… decorum around the house and especially when he was introduced to business partners or friends. But in bed, Akande allowed him to let loose. Hanzo was allowed to be an absolute mess from the moment his back hit the mattress.

Tonight was no different, tonight was maybe worse after being unlocked for the first time in months. He watched with a certain stunned rapture as Akande slid the cage off his cock, the short length swelling to full hardness in seconds. Hanzo hid from behind his fingers, hips bucking and hunching into the soft brushing of Akande’s fingertips. He was already balanced on the edge, face burning hot as Akande cooed at his little cock.

He nearly came when Akande eased the plug from him, come dripping down his thighs as he kneeled obediently, waiting for Akande to slick his cock. Hanzo wasn’t sure how he didn’t come on the first press of Akande’s cock. Akande cradled him Hanzo’s back pressed to his chest. Like this he felt completely owned by Akande, and it allowed him to impale Hanzo on the entirety of his cock.

Hanzo whimpered and convulsed in Akande’s arms as his cock twitched and dripped against his stomach. He felt delirious as Akande’s cock flexed against his swollen insides. “You may come whenever you want my love, but you must tell me before, yes?” Akande stroked at Hanzo’s stomach, teasing at the idea of touching his throbbing cock while Hanzo gasped.

He barely managed to nod, head laid on Akande’s shoulder as his hands wrapped around his forearm. “Yes, master, yes.” Hanzo felt full to the point of bursting, hole fluttering and massaging his shaft as he tried to remember to breathe.

It only got worse when Akande started moving. It felt like his master was fucking into his chest, into his throat, filling him with a liquid heat that pounded in time with his heart beat. The feeling of a real orgasm rushing up to meet him was so foreign it nearly scared him.

Hanzo’s cock throbbed, smearing hot pre-come across his belly, tongue poking from between his teeth as his toes curled. It was entirely overwhelming, eyes rolling in the back of his head as his orgasm began to prickle at his fingertips, filling him with pure warmth and light.

He tried to hold off. Hanzo tried to focus on Akande’s lips rubbing against the side of his throat, instead of his hips leisurely hitching deep into Hanzo’s hole. He tried to ride the top of his high for as long as possible, the oversensitive, colorful power that made his chest feel like it was about to cave in.

But he couldn’t resist. Not when the burning sweet honey was starting to roll down his throat, when Akande’s hips were really starting to smack against Hanzo’s ass, powerful thrusts that knocked desperate noises from his lips and stole his breath completely.

It was a wonder he was able to choke out a warning at all. “Gonna come, gonna come, master…” For a worrisome moment he thought Akande was going to pull out, that it would all just be some sick joke that his master would play on him, keep him on the edge and put him back in the cage. But Akande didn’t stop.

The motions of his hips became rougher, their skin smacking together even louder as Hanzo began to drool. And the heat only burned hotter, the pleasure only got better, cresting through his entire body as tears burned in his eyes. His ears filled with static, body going limp as his cock pounded, his hole clenched, gasping for air just as he tipped over the edge.

Just as his brain burst into a cacophony, moans and wails ripped out of him, Akande yanked his cock out.

Hanzo’s entire mind shattered, orgasm unraveling into something achy and terrible. He sobbed, collapsing forward as his brain tried to catch up to what just happened. He clawed at the sheets, teeth tearing at them as he sobbed. His cock pulsed weakly, dribbling come onto the mattress below him as his emotions crashed through him with a painful intensity.

Akande had ruined his orgasm. Drool and tears smeared across his face, heart beat pounding in his ears and in the tips of his fingers as he struggled to get a hand under himself. He had been promised an orgasm, and had every intention to get it. Hanzo sobbed roughly when he wrapped a hand around himself, his cock was painfully sensitive, wet with come from an orgasm that he wasn’t even able to enjoy.

He was barely able to stroke himself twice before the pain caught up to him. Hanzo was only barely aware of Akande’s hand on his back, unable to comprehend his rough grunting until he felt the splatter of hot come across his ass and hole.

Even then, it was hard to hear past the static in his ears. His skin felt scorched and too tender where ever Akande touched him. He found himself fighting against Akande’s arms wrapping around him, snarling and sobbing. It was his fault, it was Akande who caged him, who turned his body against him, who made him love every moment of the ruined orgasm.

His master knew this. Akande knew it perfectly as he wrapped up Hanzo’s flailing limbs into a hug, cradling him and cooing at him as he slowly calmed down. There was no escaping it. The gentle kiss that Akande would give him once he finished crying, his hands petting down Hanzo’s sides, wiping the come from his skin. He would slide the cage back on, he could lock up Hanzo’s little cock.

They would lay together, and Hanzo would have the best sleep of his life, until the next time Akande chose to dangle the insidious orgasm in front of his face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	51. Doomhanji Cucking pt 2

Hanzo loved when Akande invited him and Genji to his more… exclusive parties. It guaranteed Genji getting fucked across a table for a few hours by strangers looking for a plush cunt to test, and of course a front row seat for Hanzo. 

It was torture. One that he returned for gladly. 

Genji was laid just out of reach, fucked out and delirious as he sucked someone off at the same time an older woman fucked her fingers inside him. Hanzo wished Genji would turn, let him see all the come leaking out of his hole, let him see what he would get to taste later. 

It was just as good to see Genji’s face. The flush hot on his cheeks and his pupils blown wide, the little smirk that his swollen lips stretched into when ever he pitched his moans a bit higher to get Hanzo’s attention. 

Hanzo was so mesmerized by a man butting the older woman out of the way to slide into Genji’s pussy, come pressing out around him and smearing down his thighs, that he didn’t realize someone was speaking to him until they laid a hand on his shoulder. Hanzo’s instincts screamed to defend himself, panic ratcheting up a few degrees, but he moved sluggishly. His joints felt like they were full of molasses, his ears popping before he could listen.

“Do we get to play with you too?”

Hanzo was too stunned to respond immediately, but he felt everyone in the immediate vicinity go cold and quiet. Most people knew how their relationship with Akande worked, or at least they knew well enough to not touch Hanzo. 

“Don’t fucking touch him you piece of shit.” Genji’s voice was still slurring, a little cock drunk even though the guy inside of him had stopped moving. “He belongs to me you dumb fucking-” Akande materialized beside him, sliding his fingers through his hair to calm him down. Hanzo hadn’t realized how tightly wound he was, how nauseous he felt until Akande sent waves of relief through him. It was unfamiliar and a bit scary, but he felt himself relaxing into it. He felt like an entirely different version of himself. 

“Take your hand off of him. Please.” Hanzo couldn’t even find it in himself to feel pathetic and awful for needing to be saved. “I’ll have some of my associates escort you out.” Genji was calm beside him, shoving at the man until he sighed and pulled his cock out. 

“I apologize, but the party is over.” Akande simply nodded at one of his employees before they started ushering people out of his large living room. 

Hanzo ended up upstairs, with his head between Genji’s thighs. Akande was watching him closely, murmuring softly with Genji above him until it devolved into soft kisses. Hanzo watched on with envy while he licked the globs of cooling come from his brother’s thighs. 

He rutted his aching cock against the mattress, fingers scratching at the sheets as Genji stroked his hair and Akande’s broad hand rubbed at his shoulders. He was back where he belonged. He didn’t have to think about the man at the party. All he had to do was lick into his brother’s used cunt, to taste load after load of other men’s come and wish that he could have filled Genji up himself. Genji went from fucked out and stoic, to whimpery and soft by the end of Hanzo’s treatment, cunt managing to pulse out more slick under Hanzo’s attentive tongue and sucking lips. 

Akande slowly guided him from between Genji’s thighs once he was happy with the job, cradling him close before kissing him sweetly. Genji laid below them, tugging at Hanzo’s obi until it came undone. “I’m sorry Hanzo, I should have been more attentive to my partygoers.” He barely hummed in response, too interested in letting Genji pull off his yukata. 

Akande chuckled in response, his hand falling to Hanzo’s cock. “You are deep in sub space, aren’t you, little one?” Hanzo blinked at him, the world soft at the edges as he nodded, struggling to even understand what the word meant. Akande laughed as Genji rolled closer to kiss Hanzo’s hip.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Akande started playing with his cock, eyes watering from near oversensitivity. “Do you wanna fuck Genji?” Akande’s lips moved against his temple, making Hanzo’s brain stutter to a halt before kicking back on again, hips already jumping against Akande’s calloused hand. “Go on then.” 

Hanzo nearly tripped over himself trying to get between Genji’s thighs, spread wide for him as he reached for his older brother. Hanzo collapsed onto him, trembling as his hips kicked forward, the head of his cock rubbing between Genji’s folds but not managing to get inside him. Genji finally reached down and guided Hanzo’s cock inside. Hanzo’s whimper rang through the room as his hips kicked roughly.

Genji laughed breathlessly, holding onto Hanzo’s shoulders as his choppy, short thrusts jostled him across the bed. It was pathetic. Genji’s cunt clung to him, hot and wet and making obscene noises as Hanzo whimpered and humped inside of him. He was barely even fucking his brother, huffing and puffing as he puppy rutted inside him. Completely pathetic. And he still loved every minute of it.

His orgasm welled inside him too quickly, eyes stinging and face contorting while Genji was barely even warmed up for his orgasm. Akande was watching them closely, only worsening Hanzo’s humiliation as Genji clenched tight around him. “What a pretty boy.” Akande’s murmur was rough, making Hanzo whimper, hips losing even his choppy rhythm as his orgasm got even closer. “Trying so hard to pleasure you with his little cocklet.”

Hanzo wailed at Genji nodded, only the smallest noises leaving his lips instead of the loud groans he saved for other men. “I can barely feel him after already getting fucked. I forgot how small his cock is.” Hanzo hips smacked roughly against Genji’s, his entire body seizing as he was punched over the edge, body convulsing as he came in hot ropes inside of his brother.

Although Hanzo loved every minute of Akande’s parties, the time they spent after, and the surprise reward of getting to test Genji’s cunt for the first time in months, he still loved the pampering after the most. 

Group showers or even a bath were sometimes in order if they were filthy, but usually Hanzo got to lay in bed, sated or still riding the edge, while his two lovers doted on him. He got every kiss, hug, and pet he wanted while getting wiped down and forced to drink water. 

He loved watching other men fuck his lover, he loved how Akande teased and humiliated him, he loved being forced into that mind numbing pleasurable place, but Hanzo still loved falling asleep between Akande and Genji the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	52. Shimadacest/McHanzo Angst

“You need to move on, Genji.” Hanzo’s voice was soft, but Genji felt his words like a bullet through his stomach.

He couldn’t look at his older brother, but he still had the impression they were in one of those Western stand downs. His jaw clenched. Genji stared at his bare feet. His hands were in his periphery, balled into fists and shaking.

“It’s unhealthy.” Hanzo had a magnificent way of taking him apart with words. The dirty, obscene whispers that Genji craved. The philosophical musings that made him giggle more than question existence. The quietly patronizing words in a pathetic attempt to build a wall between them. As if Hanzo could ever undo what had happened for years.

“I’ve moved on. And you should too.” The edge in Hanzo’s voice sliced through Genji’s skin like a hot knife through butter. Every wound melted with hot blood, making him nauseous. His older brother was losing patience. Genji still refused to look at him, and Hanzo sighed.

Hanzo took a half step closer. He pitched his voice a bit lower. Then he hissed the words, he gave them all the heat they would need to punch through Genji’s strongest defenses. “I love him, Genji. You can’t change that.”

Genji wanted to collapse, he wanted to shake his head, to cry, scream, something. His entire arms were shaking now, nearly vibrating at his sides as he grinded his teeth together. Hanzo always reminded him not to, but now his older brother just stared him, and his clenching jaw, down.

Like the Westerns he and his new lover liked to make fun of.

Genji wanted to do something. Genji wanted to do anything to convince Hanzo that he could treat him as well as the American. Anything to prove that he wasn’t a mess, that he wasn’t spinning out of control and nearly pulling Hanzo down with him.

But it wouldn’t matter anyway. Nothing that Genji could say would change the fact of the matter. They were brothers. No amount of love or obscene lust would change that. And Genji’s time spent strangling Hanzo with his affection, only made his lover stray farther.

Nothing could convince Hanzo to dig himself out of his grief. Nothing could make Hanzo love him like Genji loved his older brother.

“Get out.” His throat was dry, the words nearly sticking there as he finally managed to look over to this brother. His eyes were dry, even as Hanzo’s beauty stunned him again. “Get the fuck out of my room.”

Of course, Hanzo didn’t move. He never listened. To Genji, to what his heart wanted. He was only a slave to the clan. And maybe the American. “You need to find someone else, Genji.” Hanzo’s eyes dropped from him, the first moment of pathetic vulnerability that made Genji’s heart slam. “Maybe then you’ll be able to forget this pathetic crush.”

Genji felt no sorrow in that moment. His rage burned away any tears he could have mustered. “Right. A pathetic crush that results in nights laid in bed, embracing and ruminating on the nature of the universe.” Hanzo’s eyes flashed up to him, dark and dangerous. It made Genji’s heart race. Hanzo’s anger was always so close to his lust.

He took a step closer. “Don’t fucking lie, Hanzo.” His brother was grinding his teeth, rage rising to match Genji’s. It was intoxicating. “Lie as much as you want to yourself, but don’t play that bullshit with me.” Just as he thought he was getting somewhere, poking holes through Hanzo’s facade until he would explode in rage, Hanzo only sagged forward. A puppet with the strings cut.

“Find someone else, Genji. I can’t be yours anymore.” Genji felt his heart slam to a stop, lungs bursting with blood as his brain struggled to process. Hanzo wouldn’t look at him. Hanzo wouldn’t leave the room.

He always gave Genji hope. He would lie and evade and escape. But he always gave Genji something to hold onto. He always came back.

“Why don’t you understand that there is no one else?” Genji’s heart started again, pounding hot in his ears, face flushing with rage and he advanced upon Hanzo. For a moment, he thought his brother looked truly scared. “Why don’t you understand that you are it for me?” He jammed his finger into the center of Hanzo’s chest.

This close to Hanzo it was hard to think. He could smell him, he could see the shards of color in his irises. He could see the slick on his lips, he could nearly taste it. Genji’s anger fizzled out. The shell of his body filled with water, spilling from his eyes in hot tears. He blubbered for a moment, poking Hanzo in the center of his chest again. “It’s only ever been you! And now you’re telling me to find someone else?”

He slammed his hands against Hanzo, ignoring his protests, fighting off the hands curling around his wrists. Genji was blind as he punched at his brother, weak and flailing like a child as cold water dripped through his veins and Hanzo systematically robbed him of everything he ever wanted.

“You. You. It’s always been you…” Genji tired himself out quickly, heaving and sobbing as he collapsed into Hanzo’s chest. “You, you, you. Hanzo… why can’t you see that?” His fingers curled in the fabric of Hanzo’s t-shirt, pretending like he had seen it a hundred times before. Pretending that it smelled like Hanzo’s cologne and not… someone else’s.

Hanzo held him for a few moments, letting Genji absorb the smell of his skin and the beating of his heart. When his hands left him, Genji waited to get shoved away, to have profanity slung, to have Hanzo leave and finally desecrate what they had. And yet, Hanzo did not move away.

Instead, he cupped the side of Genji’s face. He swiped his thumb under his eye to wipe away the tears. His fingers rubbed at Genji’s most sensitive spots. And he pulled Genji up into a kiss. It was startling. Too much. Genji’s lips were wet with tears, he was still shaking through the last of his sobs, he was weak and jittering against the firmness of Hanzo’s chest. It was sweet and soft, Hanzo working to bring those soft noises from Genji’s throat.

Genji’s chest was warm and molten, the beginning of his euphoria beginning to drip through his veins and banish the ice. Hanzo broke the kiss. Genji could feel the movements of his lips when he spoke. “I’m sorry.”

Hanzo’s hands left his face and waist, the cold rushed back over him all at once, his heart stuttered and shook, his body contorted with immediate nausea. And Hanzo didn’t spare him a look as he escaped the stifling bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	53. Shimadacest Hairband Angst

Genji’s days were decided within moments of waking up. The evidence of his previous night was always immediately clear.

Some mornings his head would pound with a headache and his stomach would churn with nausea, and he would be condemned to a day in bed, recovering from his hangover. Hanzo called it a natural punishment, and Genji found it hard to argue when Sojiro only allowed him to go out because he knew the next day Genji would be bed ridden.

His mornings were a bit smoother when he remembered to drink water in between shots. Sometimes he could even catch breakfast with Hanzo and figure out something to do with his friends instead of lay around puking.

But there was a third, less common, type of morning too.

He was still drowsy when he rolled over in bed to grab for his phone. He quietly thanked God for sparing him from a hang over as he enjoyed the hazy morning bliss and flicked through his phone. For a while, he was too lethargic to try and recall the night before, and he was content with trolling social media.

Eventually, he dropped his phone onto his nightstand and levered himself up from the mattress, attempting to roll some of the tightness from his shoulders. There seemed to be knots all down his back, aches hot and pounding in his hips, and sharper points of pain on the insides of his thighs. His sheets were rumpled.

He still didn’t realize what type of morning it would be. He didn’t bother to recall the previous night, he couldn’t put the pieces together, until he spotted the black hairband on his floor.

It was innocuous, just a black circle of elastic. And yet, it sucked the air from his lungs and made spots swim in front of his vision when he realized exactly what kind of morning it would be.

Genji found that he could not move. He was pinned to his bed, staring blankly at the only evidence for the memories that threatened to pull him down into a dark spiral like thick tar.

Hanzo was always so good at covering up their affair. If it wasn’t for his hair ties, he would have been perfect.

Genji forced a laugh, finally able to take a breath and look away from the tie on the floor. It didn’t help. Instead he saw the black elastic around Hanzo’s wrist as he shoved Genji back against a wall. He saw Hanzo’s quick, desperate movements to get his cock out. Genji bit the inside of his cheek as he saw Hanzo wrangling the rubber band from his wrist onto his fingers. Genji’s eyes squeezed shut, still unable to stop seeing Hanzo mouthing at his cock while he knotted his hair away from his face.

He shoved the snarled sheets from his hips. He felt like he was overheating, he felt like he did the night before, sweating and desperate for his brother’s praise. His brother’s cock. Anything that Hanzo would give.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His feet landed beside the hair tie. Genji’s head fell into his hand, fingers massaging at his temples where an ache had decided to take hold. His thighs were bare, and he was confronted with more evidence. He felt the swipes of Hanzo’s lips and teeth just as much as he saw them, written in dark purple on his skin.

Genji curled over himself, back protesting as his elbows dug into his knees, fingers raking through his bright, untamable hair. He felt Hanzo’s fingers instead. The aches in his spine took on a new meaning, a new sickness rooted deep inside him.

He reached down and grabbed the elastic from his floor. He was somewhat surprised it didn’t burn him. It was pinched between his fingers, but he saw it clinging to Hanzo’s inky hair as he fucked Genji, little strands coming loose and hanging in front of his face. He watched Hanzo detangle it from his locks as they laid in the afterglow together.

Somewhere on the way it dropped to the ground. Somewhere between Hanzo finishing into his hand (a ploy to keep the evidence from inside of his brother) and gathering Genji into a tight hug, it ended up on Genji’s floor. And they fell asleep together, with his hair tickling Genji’s face and pooled across his chest.

Hanzo always left before he woke up.

Hanzo always left his hair ties behind.

Genji stretched the rubber band between his fingers, vision beginning to waver as he ground his teeth. He knew he would not see Hanzo today. Nights where he and Hanzo committed their obscene acts were always followed by lonely days. Hanzo resolutely ignored him, locked up in his room or off the estate completely.

He dropped the hair tie into his other hand, letting it rest in the middle of his palm. He remembered their failed confrontation. Genji simply tried to return a few of his hair ties, with a soft question. A plea. Hanzo only came back with screaming and insults. He didn’t even take the elastics back.

Genji closed his hand around the rubber band and shook his head. He knew what kind of morning it would be. What kind of day would follow it. No sense in dwelling on it.

He needed a shower. It proved difficult to stand. He tried to ignore the soreness in his thighs as he walked toward his dresser. He pulled open the top drawer, probably made for accessories. It was full of identical, black hair ties. Genji dropped the new one in, and forced the drawer shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	54. McGenji Nomad Genji

The bar was empty. The only structure around for miles in this hardpan desert. As Jesse McCree sauntered in, he was surprised to see that there was even a bartender. It was hot and dry, grains of sand skittered across the ground, carried on the arid wind until Jesse shut the door behind him. Sweat stung at his eyes as he took a seat at the empty bar. The bartender was cleaning a dirty glass with an equally dirty rag, one good eye fixated on him. 

“Gotta cold beer?” Jesse looked him up and down until the old man nodded and disappeared into the back room. 

He pulled his hat and serape off, draped across the bar as he situated the bags on his hips. He was traveling light. A hand rubbed through his hair and wiped the sweat from his brow, feeling red dust that coated everything rub against his scalp. 

An open bottle of beer was shoved his way. “Thank ya’ much.” He tipped the bottle to the dirty bartender before he nodded and disappeared again. Immediately, Jesse felt like he was completely alone in this desert.

But Jesse wasn’t afraid of the solitude. He relaxed into the familiar heat, licking his chapped lips before he tipped the beer back into his mouth. It had been a long several days trekking across his desert. And he certainly hoped there wasn’t another after it. His skin was permanently burning, cracking where he left it uncovered. He was developing a rash from when the wind whipped up the fine sand. There was never enough water. But he was close. 

He drank some more of his warming beer. He knew there would be no desert after this. No other landscape for the monster to run across. For Jesse to chase after.

So he allowed himself some rest in the out of place bar, tucked into the cup of two reaching mountains. He allowed himself a cold beer, a moment to listen to the howling wind and the sand lashing against the worn wood and cracking windows. His voyage was coming to an end. It was time for a moment or two of rest. 

Unbidden, he was reminded of home. The first time he allowed himself to think of the heat of America in a long, long time. The tanned days and freezing nights, the sand that seemed to be ingrained into everything. The big family dinners and play fighting with his cousins. His mouth watered for his mama’s tamales. Instead, he slugged back some more beer. He was aching for home, a place that probably didn’t exist anymore. He was aching for the place he abandoned on this righteous quest. 

But he was close to the figure that pulled him out of America, that bolstered him in the army. The man who made his life worth living. The monster of gray and vaporous black that ruined his life. 

Jesse squeezed his eyes shut and chugged the rest of his beer. 

His beer bottle clattered across the counter and the door swung open, bringing with it waves of heat, trails of sand, and a formidable figure swathed in linen. There seemed to be another man searching for solace in the hardpan desert.

Jesse didn’t look away from the grimy glass bottles across from him until the cloaked figure sat at the stool beside him. Even then, it was barely a glance, distracted by the bartender who appeared out of thin air.

They didn’t speak, just a nod from the cloaked man had the bartender preparing his drink. Jesse snorted when he was served straight, room temperature vodka in a dirty glass. “Classy.” He murmured, tipping his empty bottle for a refill.

The man tilted his head, examining Jesse through thick lensed goggles. His distaste was obvious even with white linen rucked around his face and wrapped around his head. He rolled his vodka between his hands for a moment before he hooked his gloved fingers into the scarf. The goggles dropped to the bar as he pulled the fabric down to hook under his chin. 

If Jesse McCree had learned one thing from his mentor and his greatest enemy, it was discretion. He didn’t try to peer at the man beside him, or strike up a conversation. He was perfectly happy to pretend like they weren’t the only two men for miles, that they weren’t sitting uncomfortably close to each other. 

But the foreboding figure spoke first. “What brings you to this desert, gunslinger?” His accent was cultivated, voice deep and silky in a way that made Jesse perk up just a bit. 

He laughed. “Gunslinger, eh?”

The stranger gazed at him, glass of liquor resting on his chin. His face was angular and almost regal, eyes warm and almond shaped. His face molten and cold, hash but welcoming. Jesse was stunned into breathlessness, captivated by the figure who seemed to jump straight out of one of the stories his mama would tell him as a child. 

“Something tells me you’re good with the pistol you wear at your hip.” Jesse’s tongue poked from between his teeth as the other man stared at him. Suddenly, he ached for the man to speak in his mother tongue. He wanted to hear the foreign words roll off his tongue. He wanted to hear the unfamiliar profanity, gasped and edged with his lust. Jesse bit into his cheek, eyes still roaming across the man’s exposed face.

He might have been made of gold, sandy like the harsh, wind whipped dunes of Jesse’s home. His skin was flushed, like the sun’s red rays bouncing against the craggy mountains Jesse climbed with his young friends. His bone structure was stark, like the edge of a dune pressing against the cloudless blue sky. 

Silence fell over them, the howling of the wind filling the space between them. Jesse realized that this stranger might fit perfectly into his nostalgia. Someone this exquisite could surely be part of his tribute to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	55. McHanzo Sub Jesse

__

The sharp snap of Hanzo’s fingers brought Jesse back to himself. He blinked once, twice before focusing on Hanzo’s face. He half expected to read disappointment, or anger in his elegant features, but he only saw kindness softening his eyes. Jesse’s hole clenched tight around Hanzo’s cock, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he shifted on Hanzo’s lap.

“There you are, come back to me now.” Hanzo’s hands traced down the sides of Jesse’s ribs, calloused fingers rubbing against the curves of his waist before settling on his hips. “Try to stay focused right here.” His voice was a low purr, matching the dimness in their room and the warmth cradled in the cup of Jesse’s hips. His hole was slick and pulsing, insides feeling swollen and needy after being perched in Hanzo’s lap for so long.

He still nodded slowly, too deep in subspace for any type of resistance. “Words.” Jesse licked his lips, gathering up the loose threads of his awareness before he spoke. 

“Yes, master.” Hanzo hummed, nodding with a smile that sent Jesse over the moon. 

“And what is your safe word?” 

That was easier to answer, always at the forefront of his mind even when most others escaped him. “Spurs.” Hanzo huffed a little laugh, nodding again before he relaxed back against the headboard, satisfied with Jesse’s awareness.

Jesse was taking his dominant’s cock for the first time and there was no way in hell he was about to word out. Hanzo stared up at him, the same soft kindness in his eyes that made Jesse melt and bend to his every whim. He was deep in subspace, deep enough that words were far off and he was gentle with himself, clenching a bit around Hanzo’s cock. When Hanzo just peered up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes blown wide, Jesse started to rock with more purpose.

He didn’t let his mind escape him this time, unable to tear his eyes away from every subtle shift of Hanzo’s face, desperate to memorize every inch of his cock inside him. Jesse was huffing and puffing again soon enough, body lying on a hair trigger that he worked himself too mercilessly. His short, fat cock smacked against his stomach, pre-come clotting in the hair there. He was unable to look at Hanzo now, eyes glassy and tilted toward the ceiling as he pawed at Hanzo’s chest and pulled himself closer and closer to the edge-

“Stop.” Jesse froze in the middle of pulling himself up Hanzo’s cock. He was stuck in a half crouch for a moment, trembling legs only becoming weaker as Hanzo’s broad hands began to pet over his thighs. “Down.” Hanzo murmured, retaining his dominance without raising his voice, without even demanding Jesse’s eye contact. Jesse was addicted to the natural power Hanzo injected into everything.

Slowly, he sank back down on Hanzo’s cock, clenching around every inch until he was nearly in Hanzo’s lap. Hanzo’s eyes were boring into his face but Jesse would only look at him from the corners of his eyes, unwilling to make his dominant bear all his weight. 

“Jesse, I will not break.” He whimpered in the back of his throat in response, the only resistance he had offered Hanzo all night. “Down, Jesse.” Hanzo’s voice was still that warm honey that made Jesse want to collapse to his knees, but only a bit stricter. 

Jesse sank the last bit down, ass resting against Hanzo’s lap, whining unhappily until Hanzo grabbed his hips and thrusted up into him. That made Jesse go completely boneless, making a little unsure noise before he collapsed onto Hanzo’s chest. His master allowed it, laughing softly as Jesse nosed at his cheek. 

Hanzo rubbed against his scalp. “Such a stubborn pup.” The edge of Jesse’s unhappy moan was smoothed out as Hanzo rubbed down his spine. “More training is never a bad thing.”

Jesse laid on his chest a little longer, hole clenching at suckling at Hanzo’s cock as he received pets from his dominant, before Hanzo instructed him to sit up and start the whole process over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	56. Shimadacest Noncon BJ

Genji was generally very good at sneaking home after a long night of partying. Most nights he could slip into his room with none the wiser, left to his own devices to wipe his makeup off and collapse into bed.

It was once in a blue moon that he found himself so high and so drunk that he was a stumbling mess on the estate. Luckily, he evaded the guards, even with his vision turning and his head pounding. But he was not so lucky to avoid his brother as he entered their wing.

Hanzo’s door slid open as soon as Genji stumbled in. He peered through the darkness as Hanzo stepped into the hallway. Genji could barely see in the dim light, but he could tell that something was off with Hanzo. He tried to ignore him at first, shoulder pressing into the wall as he stumbled forward and groped for his door handle. But when Hanzo started advancing on him, Genji realized his brother had no intention of being ignored.

Hanzo was staring him down with eyes… eyes that Genji could only describe as hungry. He swallowed, suddenly intensely aware of his feet aching in the heeled boots that made his ass and thighs look delectable. He was suddenly unable to ignore the cold night air caressing his bare legs and stomach, the band of his fishnets feeling itchy and uncomfortable. Genji was suddenly aware how slutty he looked as Hanzo stared him down. And that didn’t even take into account the dark makeup smeared around his eyes and the color slicking his lips.

“Hanzo?” Genji’s throat felt tight, his buzz crawling away as Hanzo came closer, towering over him. His eyes were burning in the dark, like a brand on Genji’s skin as he twisted against the wall. He wanted to get away, he reached out for his doorknob but suddenly Hanzo was bearing down on him.

Hanzo was no hulking figure when compared to Genji’s own build. Genji knew he could take him on if he needed to. But now, Hanzo felt completely different, managing to loom above Genji and make him want to shrink into himself as he grabbed for his hips. “You look like a fucking whore.” The words were like a smack across the face, Genji’s face contorting just as heat dripped through his veins.

Hanzo was like a furnace, broad and dark and surrounding Genji completely as he turned his head away from his older brother’s questing lips. He was stunned to smell the liquor on Hanzo’s breath, brain short circuiting as Hanzo pulled their bodies tight together. “The whore of the Shimada clan, thinking you can just walk on in without anyone noticing?”

Hanzo sounded truly angry. Genji bit the inside of his cheek as his hands fell to Hanzo’s shoulders. His brain was scrambled, overwhelmed by the buzz already in his system, and Hanzo closing in all around him, the smell of alcohol on his breath, his broad hands wandering, lips warm and slick.

Hadn’t Genji dreamed about this exact scenario? Hadn’t Genji jerked off to thoughts of his own brother time and time again? Then why was he unsure, why did he want to shove Hanzo away? Why was he so fucking scared?

“You smell like sex.” Hanzo’s voice was a bare growl, shaking Genji to his core and making more shameful lust burn in his veins. For a moment, he didn’t know what Hanzo would do, fear overwhelming all other thoughts as Hanzo’s teeth teased his throat and his hands tightened on his hips.

But a moment later, he took a step away, leaving Genji unsteady and blinking the spots from his vision. “How many people fucked you tonight, huh? Suck any cock for some pills?” Hanzo was sneering down at him, face twisted with such true disgust Genji felt sick himself. Hanzo scoffed, before his hands fell to the hand of his sweats. “Get on your knees.”

Genji’s brain stuttered, unsure whether to treat this as another of his countless dreams about this exact scene, or if it was really reality. He blinked a few times, staring at Hanzo’s pinched face, at his hand shoved into his pants and wrapping around his dick. Hanzo stared back at him, eyes alight with that same rage and disgust before Genji finally sank onto his knees.

Hanzo smirked down at him, pulling his cock out of his sweats and stepping closer. Genji tried to conjure the same lust that led him to jerk off to his brother so often, he tried to conjure the same want that he felt each time he was sucking someone else off and pretended it was Hanzo. But as he wrapped his fingers around Hanzo’s thick cock, he could barely feel anything over his disgust.

Genji wanted this. He had dreamed about doing exactly this, stroking his brothers cock and licking the pre-come from the tip. But he didn’t want it like this. He didn’t want to be dressed in his clubbing clothes with his feet aching and sweat drying tacky on his skin. He didn’t like sealing his lips around the tip of Hanzo’s cock and looking up to see his brother’s face still pulled into a mask of rage.

He had imagined it hundreds of different ways. Maybe even once or twice like this, but never for the first time, never for the time that was supposed to be special and careful and sweet. Genji looked away from Hanzo, unable to stand those glowing eyes as he pushed down Hanzo’s cock, leaving smears of green on his shaft.

His jaw was already aching, throat starting to itch as the tip of Hanzo’s cock pressed at it. He couldn’t enjoy the smell of his brother, or the taste of his pre-come on Genji’s cock. All he could focus on was getting through it, so he could crawl into his room and mourn the loss of what he had so long dreamed about.

And then Hanzo opened his mouth. “Look at you. What a fucking whore, getting my cock dirty with that lipstick.” Genji’s brows furrowed, lips feeling swollen as he drew back. Each of Hanzo’s words felt like a stab to his ego, disgust swirling in his stomach as his eyes flicked up to his brother.

Hanzo’s hand dropped to the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair as his hips kicked forward. “I’m not done using your whore mouth, Genji.” Tears flooded his eyes, his throat contracting sharply as Hanzo pressed deep into his mouth.

His cock wasn’t that long, just enough to make Genji gag and cough, outrage choking around Hanzo’s dick as hot tears smeared at his makeup. Hanzo groaned, Genji’s scalp burning as he was pressed down Hanzo’s shaft entirely, nose mashed into Hanzo’s toned stomach as his cock twitched in the back of Genji’s throat. “You look so pretty like this. Pretty, painted whore.” Hanzo’s thumb rubbed under his eye, fucking deep into Genji’s throat as his jaw ached, lips feeling raw around his thick cock.

Genji couldn’t find it in himself to fight. He fell lax in Hanzo’s hold, letting his older brother violate his mouth as Hanzo slung insults and profanity. His lips felt bruised by the time that Hanzo forced himself into the back of his throat again, holding there as he grunted and finally came in his brother’s mouth.

Genji gagged, fresh tears dripping down his chin as he coughed, forced to swallow Hanzo’s come before his brother pulled back. Genji rocked forward as Hanzo backed away. He coughed and sobbed wetly, throat burning and head pounding. Hanzo’s come was staining his tongue, bitter and thick as he collapsed back against the wall.

He rubbed a hand across his face, smearing tracks of eyeliner and smudging his lipstick even worse as he drew in shaky breaths. Even though his body was aching, and his stomach was churning with nausea, lust was invading his nerve endings, a sweet heat taking up space in his veins. Genji was hard in his tiny shorts.

He groaned and tried to comprehend everything that just happened to him. Genji’s hand dropped back into his lap, squeezing his cock a bit as he looked to Hanzo across from him.

His cock was hanging out of his sweats, still glistening with Genji’s spit. When he looked up to his face, Hanzo’s anger seemed to be completely gone, now he just looked stunned. Maybe a bit scared.

Genji caught his eyes and really got the full volume of his fear, pupils dilated and lips opening and closing a few times before he was able to speak. “I’m… I’m so sorry. I don’t…” He was at a loss, tucking himself back into his pants with a moue of disgust curling his lips.

He dropped to his knees, shuffling closer to his brother as Genji watched him from under half lidded eyes. “I’m so sorry.” His hands fluttered over Genji, drawing a smile from the younger. “Are you okay?” Hanzo’s face was pinched, gnawing on his lips.

“I’m okay.” His voice was a bit harsh, making Hanzo flinch before Genji wrapped an arm around the back of his neck. “I’m okay. If it was really bad I would have bitten your dick off.” Hanzo barked out a surprised laugh before his expression shifted to something a bit more sad.

He stroked at the short hairs at the nape of Hanzo’s neck, unable to stand the pinched, ashamed look on Hanzo’s face. “Please, just kiss me.” Hanzo startled a bit, blinking once or twice before he laid a hand across Genji’s chest and leaning in to press their lips together.

It was soft and careful, a sharp contrast to what Hanzo had done to him not ten minutes earlier. He tried not to think about that as their lips slid together sweetly, his eyes fluttering shut as Hanzo wrapped his arms around Genji’s waist. He broke the kiss. “Now, take me to bed.” Hanzo huffed another laugh before he hefted Genji into his arms and carried him into his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	57. Shimadacest Older Genji/Virgin Hanzo

The third time that Hanzo surged against Genji’s weight and tried to squirm out from under him, Genji was forced to smother his younger brother and shove his face into the mattress. He figured Hanzo enjoyed the rough treatment, making the prettiest little noises as Genji grabbed a handful of his dark hair to keep him pinned. “Stay down, Hanzo.” Even if he enjoyed Hanzo’s games, his patience waned quickly. 

His rough stubble dragged against Hanzo’s skin as he tried to calm his brother down, one hand pinning his hair and the other groping at the sweet curves of his brother’s side. It was becoming clear that Hanzo was uninterested in sitting still while Genji played with his virgin ass. So Genji incentivized him. 

He lifted a bit of his weight from Hanzo’s back while sucking a little mark onto his shoulder. Just when Hanzo started pressing back against him again, Genji curled more of his hair around his fist, yanking on it until Hanzo cried out. “Let me play and I’ll come inside you.” Hanzo was so stunned that he couldn’t attempt to muffle his whine. 

Genji chuckled, loosening his punishing grip in Hanzo’s hair. He lifted a bit more of his weight from Hanzo, waiting to see if his brother was going to obey. Hanzo’s eyes were glassy, face hot and lips parted. He figured that he had pinned Hanzo down with one of his many desperate desires. “Look at that, seems like you’re just a pretty, virgin whore, desperate to get your belly warmed.” Hanzo jolted a bit, eyes flashing back to his older brother, but he did not try to scramble away. 

Satisfied, Genji settled back onto his knees and forced Hanzo’s thighs open a bit wider. Just that little shift had Hanzo’s ass cheeks opening slightly, giving Genji a little peek at the peach pink hole he was so excited to squeeze his cock into. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, reaching forward to rub his thumb against the tight furl of his brother’s hole. 

It had taken months to get Hanzo to this point. Messy make outs and groping sessions ended with Hanzo’s come splattered inside his boxers. Handies, blowies, rimjobs, anything Genji could do to get his little brother closer and closer to begging for his cock. It had taken months to groom his little, virgin brother into a desperate whore, but it had certainly paid off. 

Just the firm rub of Genji’s thumb across Hanzo’s hole had him gasping, hips popping up and offering his brother a better angle. Genji squeezed his cock, still trapped in a pair of slacks from a dinner meeting, gnawing on his lip as he started rounding Hanzo’s hole with softer touches. Hanzo’s earlier desperation softened into something else, little mewls dropping from his lips as his hips rocked into Genji’s movements. It wasn’t perfect, but it was better than trying to swing around and wrestle Genji’s cock out of his pants. 

Hanzo was laid out before Genji like an entire buffet. Thick thighs spread wide for him to grope, the globes of his ass cheeks hairless and smooth, his skin seeming to glitter with a fine gold whenever Genji stared at him for so long. He still couldn’t quite believe that he had managed to get Hanzo to shave all his body hair.

Genij scooted a little closer, dragging his hand away from his clothed cock to dig his fingers into Hanzo’s ass cheeks. Another one of those sinful mewls was muffled into the mattress as Genji stared down at Hanzo’s virgin hole. The muscle was spasming, trying to bloom open for a few seconds before clenching tight again. Hanzo’s nervousness was terribly adorable. 

Genji groaned, pointer finger pressing against Hanzo’s twitching hole. Hanzo gasped, a shiver racing down his spine before his hole was spasming mightily, attempting to pull the dry tip of Genji’s finger inside. Genji laughed, but it was decidedly lustful now. It was impossible to keep up his teasing facade when he was watching his little brother’s peach pink hole mouth at the tip of his finger.

Genji couldn’t believe that he was going to get to spread that hole on his cock. 

~

Hanzo made the prettiest noises when Genji stretched him open, lube dripping down the crack of his ass and making his balls sticky. Genji loved watching his rim become swollen and flushed, no longer that pretty pink with his poor prep job. 

But the best was Hanzo’s utter silence when Genji finally got up on his knees and rubbed the head of his cock against the mess of his hole. Those pretty noises tapered off into a silence full of anticipation. Genji gritted his teeth as he rocked forward, finally getting to spread the teasing clench of his brother’s hole around his cock. 

Hanzo clawed at the mattress, making only a little wheezing sound as his hole convulsed around the spread of Genji’s cock. Genji’s eyes were stinging, huffing harsh breaths as he tried not to jackknife into his brother. It was a supreme test of his control to slowly rock them together, going at Hanzo’s pace as he slowly but surely ruined his virgin cunt. 

Genji pressed his hips against Hanzo’s ass, cock fully sheathed in Hanzo’s quivering hot hole. Hanzo finally made a noise when Genji leaned forward to mouth at the knobs of his spine, a sweet little tittering noise, hole clenching like a vice around the thick length of Genji’s cock. “How’s it feel to finally have me inside you?” Genji’s tongue pressed into Hanzo’s heated skin, revelling in Hanzo’s little unconscious noises. 

His brother never got a chance to respond, voice stolen entirely as Genji leaned back to aim thrusts inside of him. Hanzo’s nails ripped at the sheets, drool dripping from the tip of his tongue, and Genji was barely able to pull out of his swollen hole. His thrusts were short and choppy, already feeling his orgasm hot in his balls as Hanzo’s rim clung to him. 

Genji spread his ass again, lengthening his thrusts enough to see Hanzo’s rim bulge each time he drew back. He prodded at his inflamed hole, partly just to hear Hanzo choke on his spit, and actually playing around with the idea of hooking a digit inside of his brother. He played with Hanzo for a little longer, smearing excess lube into his skin and admiring the obscene spread of Hanzo’s asshole around his cock. 

Genji draped himself over Hanzo again, grinding his cock inside him and delighting in Hanzo’s pathetic wheezing whines. He groped at Hanzo’s tits and stomach, tweaking at his nipples and rubbing the head of his cock until his brother was really working his cunt over Genji’s cock. “There you go, if you want my come inside you, you’ll have to work for it.” Hanzo cursed, hips gyrating against Genji as his hole spasmed. 

What a good boy Hanzo had become. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	58. McGenji Harpy Genji/Human Jesse Fluff

Genji Shimada was easily the nicest harpy that Jesse had ever met. It helped that he was easy on the eyes. He didn’t share the midnight blue and violet plumage of his brother, or the dirty gray of most of his species, instead looking more like a soft sparrow with his tanned skin. He was smiley and easy going, if not needling and annoying some days. 

Jesse figured that if there was any creature he was going to fall in love with, it would have been someone like Genji. Someone shockingly human in the middle of the mystical forest, someone familiar although they had never met. On the days where Jesse was actually working with Gabe and Jack, he walked through different areas of the reaching forest, sketching landmarks and categorizing new plants and animals, while Genji killed time with him. 

Sometimes Genji walked beside him and talked with him, sometimes he delighted in Jesse’s interest in his territory, other times amused with his fascination with what must have been the most common of plants. Other times, he stole away to the trees, curved claws digging into the bark and keeping him perched on a tree limb as he watched Jesse work away. 

But Jesse started coming into the forest without instruction as well. He would wander around for a while until Genji caught up to him, dragging him deeper into the forest and onto a new adventure that would keep Jesse from civilization for days. Or Genji would meet him at the tree line and pull him to his den, made comfortable with his down and blankets stolen from merchants. Then they would lay, talk of myths and gods and magic, or of Genji’s long lost mother and the life Jesse was forced to leave behind. 

It was in this den that they shared their first kiss. It was in that den that Jesse took Genji for the first time, exploring his body and learning what made him cry out, coaxing those melodious noises from his lips. 

That den, build against the side of a large boulder, with trees ringing a small meadow, became something of a second home for Jesse. Many days, he would retire there instead of his own house, finding Genji curled in one of his old shirts, waiting for his arrival. 

“Hey sugar.” Genji perked up when Jesse pushed through the trees, a sweet but tired smile on his mouth as he kneeled beside him. Jesse skipped the rest of his pleasantries, more interested in leaning forward to capture Genji’s lips in a kiss. It was lazy and sweet, and although outside the forest a storm was crackling in the air, sunlight was dappling their skin here. 

Jesse carefully pulled the shirt from Genji’s shoulders, kissing the corner of his mouth as he smoothed his hands over Genji’s warm skin and his creamy feathers. Most of them were ruffled and out of place. Once he noticed Genji’s disarray, it was hard to ignore the tightness in his shoulders and the exhaustion etched into his face. Jesse nudged Genji’s cheek with the tip of his nose, smacking a wet kiss to his skin a moment later. At least that prompted a laugh from his lover. 

“May I?” Jesse’s fingers smoothed over the ruffled feathers down Genji’s spine, waiting for the exhausted nod before he went to work. 

It was as calming for him as it was for Genji. He knew Genji’s pattern like the back of his hand, and slowly combing the delicate feathers back into place felt as natural as brushing his own hair. He settled the feathers at Genji’s spine before kissing over his shoulders, thumbs digging into the knotted muscles and beginning to work the tension from them as well. 

Jesse made his way over Genji’s entire body, picking debris from his down and resettling all his feathers, and slowly working all the knots from his muscles. By the end of it, Genji was spooned up to his chest, pliant and nearly asleep. Jesse was on his way there himself. He barely had a moment to think that this forest could make a pretty good home, before he was tumbling into a doze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	59. Shimadacest ABO Submissive Wetting

Hanzo had picked up a penchant for whiskey drinking during his visit to the States. Genji could smell its fumes. The clicking of the ice cube in the glass seemed to cut through the room. Hanzo was taking small sips of it, jaw working as he rolled it around in his mouth. Genji felt very similar to that whiskey. He was being assessed, taken apart, tasted and sampled. And he loved every moment of it.

Hanzo had been gone for nearly three weeks on another business trip as the new head of the clan. And Genji had missed him desperately. Missed this.

The whiskey was a new addition, Genji’s painfully sensitive nose clogged with its smoky fumes unless he got close to Hanzo. But everything else was the same. The musk of his brother, warm and comforting, reminding Genji of his place. Hanzo was still fully clothed in his crisp suit, sitting in a cushioned chair, while Genji was naked and kneeling beside Hanzo’s feet. Acting as the perfect omega for his alpha brother.

Genji’s knees were already aching against the wood, fingers folded over his lap and gaze down turned. He sat silently, waiting for his first instruction while listening to the clink of the ice cube in Hanzo’s glass. Nose filled with the expensive whiskey and Hanzo. If Genji opened his mouth he could just barely taste Hanzo’s arousal. He flushed in hot anticipation. Genji jolted a bit when Hanzo’s hand slid into his hair, not expecting the sudden sweetness so early into their normal ritual. 

The pads of his fingers rubbed against Genji’s scalp, making all of the tension bleed from his muscles as his eyes fell shut. “I missed you.” Hanzo’s voice was a deep murmur, cutting through all of Genji’s worry about not being good enough. That was all it took for Hanzo to shove Genji into pure bliss. “I heard how good you were while I was gone. You looked after all operations perfectly.” Genji was glowing with Hanzo’s praise, resisting the urge to scoot closer to him.

Genji managed to hold off the need until Hanzo dragged him over. His eyes snapped open at the burning pain at his scalp, gasping on a groan as pain sparked a churning pleasure low in his stomach. Genji bit his tongue, waiting for his instruction. It was almost never verbal, he had learned how to read the cock of Hanzo’s eyebrow just as well as listen to his words. His lips parted when Hanzo shoved his foot forward a little bit. Genji’s bubbling soft pleasure suddenly surged hot, breath heavy as he scooted forward to spread himself over Hanzo’s calf. 

Hanzo dropped the hand from his hair, and Genji sucked his lip into his mouth, trying to stay grounded as he clung to Hanzo’s knee and lowered himself down to his shin. His sticky cunt pulsed as it pressed into the cool cloth of Hanzo’s slacks, surely leaving a wet smear behind as he whimpered. Genji hadn’t come for the entirety of Hanzo’s trip and he felt himself tumbling to the edge quickly. 

“You were so good for me while I was gone.” Genji’s hips kicked against the hard plane of Hanzo’s outstretched shin, cunt dragging against the expensive fabric and forcing him to bite down on a pathetic noise. His chest spasmed as he realized his defilement of the fabric.

“You kept everything running smoothly at the estate, you took care of yourself.” Genji knew the guards reported his whereabouts to Hanzo when his alpha was away, but it still made him desperate. His clit pulsed, sharp and hot, stealing all of his concentration and reducing the long rolls of his hips to jerky humps. Pathetic. His stomach twisted, his own humiliation pushing him even closer to his end.

“You didn’t touch yourself at all, did you?” Sweat was already making Genji’s skin tacky, eyes burning as his nails bit into Hanzo’s leg. He shook his head, just barely dragging his eyes up to Hanzo’s face in time to catch his smirk. “What a good little omega you’ve been for me.” Genji vibrated through a purring whimper, struggling to find purchase as he humped against Hanzo’s shin.

“I can feel how desperate you are.” Hanzo set aside his glass of whiskey, and Genji felt the exact moment Hanzo turned all his attention to him. It was immediately intoxicating. “Your cunt is so messy, your slick is soaking through my slacks.” Hanzo’s voice was fond, only making Genji more desperate as he clung to him. 

Hanzo hummed, leaning back in his chair as Genji humped him desperately. His knees were aching, skin catching and rubbing against the wood floor beneath him, making it burn as he worked himself closer to his orgasm. Genji tested his teeth on Hanzo’s knee, desperate for something to ground him as he worked himself even closer to his orgasm. His pussy was hot and oversensitive, humping against the same patch of fabric, now wet and easy to rub against. He wondered deliriously if Hanzo would even let him come like this. His cunt pulsed, nipples going sensitive and tight as he thought about Hanzo knotting him for the first time in three weeks.

When he opened his mouth, he could really taste Hanzo’s arousal on the air. He dragged his eyes to Hanzo’s lap, finding an obscene bulge in the front of his pants. Genji babbled, tripping on his begging as he tried to find the right words to get Hanzo to pull his cock out. Genji so desperately wanted to taste, wanted to get Hanzo’s knot to swell before he crammed it inside his clenching cunt. 

Genji was drooling against Hanzo’s knee, eyes burning as overwhelmed tears clotted in his lashes. Hanzo was steady and cool, an anchor through the storm of pleasure burning through Genji. When his hand slid back into his omega’s hair, Genji almost cried in relief. 

“Are you going to come for me already?” Genji’s hips kicked forward on command, tongue lolling out from between his lips as he let his head get yanked up to stare at Hanzo. His alpha smiled down at him, thumbing across his slick lower lip. 

“Why don’t you come for me, hm?” Genji nodded, thighs squeezing tight around Hanzo’s calf as he humped Hanzo’s leg with renewed vigor. “And once you’ve finished debasing yourself for me, I’ll knot your sloppy cunt.” It was a demand, once that made Genji feel molten from the inside out. 

He nodded easily, pitching forward to work his cunt across Hanzo’s shin quicker. His orgasm was starting to burn in his finger tips, welling up hot in his pelvis, an immense pressure that made him pinch his tongue between his teeth. A waft of Hanzo’s scent made Genji look up, a pathetic whimper punched from him as he watched Hanzo stroke his cock. 

His knot was already beginning to swell, a ruddy red that matched the tip, already slick with pre-come. Genji’s mouth filled with saliva, desperation burning in his chest as Hanzo fixed him with a dark look. “Hurry up. I want to knot your pussy.” Hanzo’s eyes flashed, lips pulling into a devilish smile as he said the words that were ultimately Genji’s undoing. “Maybe this time I’ll be able to breed some puppies into you.” 

Genji’s body seized up, hips stuttering against Hanzo’s shin before his orgasm crashed through him, a hot release that had him twitching and clawing at Hanzo’s thigh.

The scent hit him immediately, acrid and burning, and the next was the hot liquid dripping down his thighs. Then he finally realized that his overworked, submissive brain had mistaken a full bladder, for an orgasm. He whimpered, a broken little sound as he knew for a fact he couldn’t stop himself now. Worst of all, euphoria was still burning through his veins, the submissive pissing satisfying an instinctual desire. The primal part of him rejoicing his perfect submission to the alpha that wanted to breed him up.

Genji attempted to babble out apologies, mostly failed by his warbling voice and way he couldn’t stop humping against Hanzo’s shin. His desire was not tempered, only stoked by his body’s instinctual response to his alpha. To their reunion. To Hanzo’s promise.

Finally, the flood tapered off to a pathetic dribble, and Genji collapsed into the puddle of cooling piss. He was still draped over Hanzo’s leg, sniffling and trying to ignore the desire still pounding in his pelvis. It was more likely that Hanzo would throw him out of his bedroom than knot him after disgusting display like that. But to his surprise, Hanzo was dragging him into his lap moments later, ignoring Genji’s protests that he was going to get Hanzo all messy-

Genji only settled into his brother’s grasp when he felt Hanzo’s cock, still hard and dripping, rub against his stomach. He blinked, staring at Hanzo’s darkened face for a bare moment before his brother dragged him into a messy kiss. Genji’s scent was drenching the room, but if he really searched he could still smell the undeniable arousal clinging to Hanzo’s skin. Hanzo licked deeply into his mouth, fingers digging into Genji’s hips before hooking into his cunt. 

“My wonderful little omega.” Genji squirmed in his lap as Hanzo panted into his mouth. “I can’t believe that you’re mine. Gonna let me knot you now?” Genji collapsed onto Hanzo’s chest, testing his teeth against his scent glands before finally nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	60. Hanjiro Fluffy Sex

Hanzo was hunched over his desk, pouring over pages and pages of meeting notes and warehouse plans, attempting to finish the copious tasks assigned to him that day, when someone knocked on his door. He leaned back in his chair, hearing his back pop, shoulders feeling sore as he tried to stretch his arms out. “Go away Genji, I’m busy.” He yanked the tie out of his hair, combing through the tangled strands with his fingers as he waited to see if his brother would barge in anyway. 

The door was pushed open a second later, and Hanzo turned his chair, ready to scold his brother as he started weaving his hair into a long braid. Only it was not his brother at the door, but Sojiro. Hanzo blinked, feeling panic settle low in his stomach as he scrambled to find why his father might be in his room. There was nothing he had forgotten to do today, there was no reason to be reprimanded, but he felt dread hot on his skin anyway. 

“Hello, Father, what can I-” Sojiro sat on the edge of his bed as Hanzo rose to greet him, quickly tying his hair into a loose braid. There seemed to be heavy implication in his father sitting on his mattress. “How can I help you?” Hanzo’s chest was tight. 

He felt what little air that was left in his lungs knocked out by Sojiro making direct eye contact with him. It was not the steely gaze he used during meetings, instead warm and soft. It was a gaze Hanzo had seen few times in these last months, and now believed it was only reserved for his younger brother. “I have neglected you.” Hanzo blinked again. Some part of him wanted to close the awkward distance between him and his father, but most of him was frozen, fighting with his instincts to bolt. Or to lash out, to be petulant in the face of so little attention from Sojiro. 

He was silent, staring, waiting. “I am sorry, Hanzo.” Sojiro looked down between his spread knees, fingers laced in his lap. “You have been working so hard.” Sojiro sighed, running his fingers through his graying hair and making strands fall into his face. “And instead of rewarding you, I have been doting on your brother.” Hanzo’s stomach dropped to his feet, eyelids fluttering as he watched Sojiro stand from the bed. 

“I can’t take back these last few months…” Sojiro seemed to have no qualms with closing the distance between them. He backed Hanzo to his desk quickly, surrounding him with the dark musk of his cologne and the warmth of his body. “But I want to make it up to you.” His voice was warm and hushed, it tasted like hot sake on the back of Hanzo’s tongue. 

He tried to remember how to breathe, leaning into the broad palm placed on his cheek. “You are not my sparrow,” Sojiro was leaning in even closer, lips scraping against Hanzo’s jaw. “But you are my heir. Vicious and hard working.” Hanzo’s fingernails dug into the surface of his desk when he heard Sojiro huff a laugh. “Like a lion.” Hanzo prickled a bit, but his annoyance was smoothed away by Sojiro mouthing at his jaw. 

Hanzo swallowed, attempting to wet his throat before he spoke. “Please.”

~

Hanzo gasped into Sojiro’s neck, nails biting into his bare shoulders as his father’s cock shifted inside him. Sweat was slicking his skin, hair pulled from the loose braid he had wrangled it into earlier, burning with desire and desperate for whatever Sojiro would give him. 

They were entirely wrapped around each other, Hanzo’s thighs squeezing at Sojiro’s hips while his father’s arms were wrapped around his back. They swapped messy kisses, mouths pressed into hot skin or onto slickened lips. 

Hanzo’s cock was trapped between their stomachs, throbbing and dripping pre-come as Sojiro rocked them together. It was unhurried, and Sojiro seemed almost calm while his son was crawling out of his skin. He was working his cunt over his father’s cock, smacking wet kisses against his stubble, fingernails digging into his back, doing whatever he could to goad Sojiro into really fucking him. Hanzo wanted to hurt, he wanted to feel the remnants of their coupling for days after. 

He didn’t know how long it would be until Sojiro would call him into his bed again, and Hanzo wanted something to remember. 

But no matter what he did, his father seemed content with keeping him balanced on the edge of orgasm, his thick cock flexing in Hanzo’s swollen hole and making him gasp for air. Every leisurely thrust, every kiss and pet, only made Hanzo more desperate. He wondered deliriously how long he could hold off before he tried to get a hand around his cock, he wondered if Sojiro would stop him. 

He tried to grind his hips back onto his father’s short, smooth thrusts, tears pricking in his eyes as he begged silently for what he was craving. Maybe if he clenched his spasming hole around Sojiro’s cock enough, his father would be enticed into pounding him. Into throwing Hanzo’s knees over his shoulders and fucking him until Hanzo could taste him on the back of his tongue, feeling bloated and overfull. He wondered if Sojiro would be able to fuck the orgasm from him. 

“Come back to me, young one.” Sojiro kissed the corner of Hanzo’s mouth, grinding his cock deep inside him until sparks popped behind his eyes and he raked his nails down Sojiro’s broad back. “Calm, Hanzo.” Sojiro mouthed at his throat, breathing deeply until Hanzo was able to match the rise and fall of his chest. “We have all the time in the world. I’m not going anywhere soon.” His stubble scratched against Hanzo’s soft cheek. “Stay with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	61. Shimadacest Trans Genji First Topping

Genji was turning over the nondescript box in his hands when Hanzo tapped on his door. “Come in.” Normally he would have teased Hanzo for knocking when sneaking into his brother’s room for their illicit activities. Instead, he made sure to get a good look at Hanzo’s reaction when he caught sight of the box in Genji’s hands.

Hanzo froze barely inside the door, eyes widening a bit as he looked between Genji and the small box. His lips dropped open, decidedly wanting as he closed the distance between them. “Is that it?” Hanzo whispered. Genji hummed and nodded, turning it over once more in his hands before dropping it onto his mattress.

Hanzo was jittering with excitement beside him, while Genji was barely keeping his dinner down. He could see Hanzo’s face pinch into worry beside him, and he immediately felt guilt saturate him. “What’s wrong?” Hanzo’s fingers curled into the curve of Genji’s elbow, carefully turning him.

Genji shrugged a bit, not quite meeting Hanzo’s eyes and instead curling his fingers through his dark hair. Hanzo’s fingers tightened on his arm, shaking him a bit until he sighed. “I’ve just never done this. What if it sucks?” He pressed his hand to the side of Hanzo’s face, rubbing his thumb against Hanzo’s cheekbone.

Hanzo’s lips curled into a smirk that punched the breath out of Genji’s lungs. “Wow, the sex god Genji Shimada, worried if he’s bad in bed?” Genji shoved at him with a roll of his eyes, but Hanzo wouldn’t let him get away. Hanzo wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling their faces closer together as Genji was forced to grab his waist to stay upright. “I’ve been wanting you to fuck me from the first time you’ve put your fingers inside me.” Genji choked on his sharp exhalation.

“Please. Check if it fits, and then fuck me. I’m gonna love it no matter what, Genji.” He stared into Hanzo’s eyes, finding only sincerity, before ducking into a kiss.

Hanzo was almost purring into it, fingers sliding into Genji’s gelled hair, licking into his brother’s mouth. Genji’s hands left the curve of Hanzo’s waist to open his jeans, trying to shove them and his boxers down his thighs while Hanzo whimpered needy and hot into his mouth. Eventually Hanzo had to pull away so Genji could rip open the package.

His body felt hot, lips throbbing as he tore through the tape to get to more well made packaging. Hanzo’s eyes were heavy on Genji, and when he took a glance toward his older brother, he felt a jolt of pleasure down his cock. He dropped the box when Hanzo spoke next. “Can I blow you after?” Genji huffed, shaking his head in exasperation as he got through the second box and to the actual harness and attachment.

Hanzo stripped off his shirt, not bothering with his boxers as he came up behind Genji. His cock pressed into the small of Genji’s back, making him jump forward as he spread the directions out on his mattress. “I’m serious. I want to taste you after you fuck me for the first time.” Genji groaned struggling to skim the directions and locate the multitude of clasps and straps.

“I doubt I’m gonna last that long, anija.” Hanzo kissed at his spine, fingers pressing into his hips until Genji smacked him away to step into the harness. He could still feel Hanzo’s eyes on him even without even glancing behind him.

“I’ll just make you come again, then.” Genji cursed, feeling his cock surge as he secured the harness around his hips. Slick was starting to make his thighs sticky.

“You can’t just say shit like that, Hanzo.” Genji swore again as he reached for the attachment, fitting it into the proper ring. He adjusted it until he was happy. It was the first comfortable strap on he had ever worn. The harness was well made, with soft edges that didn’t bite into his skin. It settled over his hips securely, with a slim, pretty attachment. His breath came a bit faster.

“So?” Hanzo was right behind him again, fingers rubbing against the straps and breath hot on the back of Genji’s neck. “Gonna fuck me?” He was so eager, Genji didn’t know how he could have refused. Hanzo reached around in front of him, peering over his shoulder at his cock as he wrapped his fingers around the silicone.

He huffed a laugh, even if it sounded a bit breathy. “Its green. Why am I not surprised?” Hanzo squeezed at the girth of it, pressing it back against Genji’s hips until it nudged against his real cock. Genji jumped forward, cursing and smacking at Hanzo’s hand as he braced himself on the mattress.

Once Genji caught his breath, he grabbed Hanzo’s wrist and dragged him onto the bed. “Lay down, let me prep you.”

~~

Hanzo ended up on his stomach, chest pressed into the mattress and ass up. Genji was more careful prepping him than he had ever been before, nearly fucking an orgasm out of Hanzo with his fingers before his brother smacked him and demanded he get on with it. Genji might have been stalling.

It was hard to resist when Hanzo was whimpering so pretty, entire body trembling while his fingers twisted in the sheets. Genji’s chest was tight as he slicked his cock, chewing on his lips for a moment as he stroked over the toy. He took a deep breath before he shuffled close enough to press inside of Hanzo.

Hanzo choked on a moan, falling entirely silent as Genji rocked the toy into him. His sweaty hands slipped on Hanzo’s hips, trying to get used to the feeling of actually having a cock. Genji moaned a bit himself when his hips pressed into Hanzo’s ass, the base of the toy nudging against his engorged dick.

He pinched his tongue between his teeth, trying to keep a good grip on Hanzo as he started up short thrusts. Genji only had his instincts and what he had seen Hanzo do when fucking his flesh light to guide his movements. The first few thrusts were sloppy, Hanzo squirming a bit, the angle off and Genji’s body not used to fucking in such a way. But every thrust was better than the one before it, movements becoming smooth and practiced.

The harness was a good fit, the placement of the toy felt almost natural, and soon Genji was fucking doggedly. His lips were hanging open, little noises knocked out of him each time the base pressed against his cock. Their hips were really smacking together, the copious amounts of lube he used to ensure Hanzo’s enjoyment made it sound even filthier.

Genji couldn’t stop staring at his brother. The tips of Hanzo’s ears were poking through his curtain of inky hair, the same bright red as the flush speckling down his back. He was making soft noises, hands kneading against the mattress as he gyrated into Genji’s thrusts. Hanzo sounded fucked out and desperate, and it was almost enough to shove Genji over the edge without even touching himself.

Genji groaned as he groped at Hanzo’s ass, spreading his cheeks to peer at his flushed and lube slick hole, fluttering around the toy. He snapped their hips back together, grinding deep into his brother before leaning over his back.

Hanzo made another broken sound when Genji pushed his hair out of the way, kissing the shell of his ear before leaning down to tease his teeth against his neck. “Do you like it Hanzo?” His voice was low, managing not to crack as Hanzo’s hands flew up to curl around Genji’s wrist.

He fucked another pathetic noise out of him when Hanzo first opened his mouth to answer him. “Genji,” his voice was breathy. “It feels so fucking good.” Genji laughed softly, leaning up to smack a kiss onto his brother’s cheek.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, sparrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	62. Shimadacest Dragon Genji

Hanzo was mostly obedient, but he had always wanted to break one rule and enter the forest. The Shimada estate bordered upon it, a far reaching wood with reaching, tall trees and a quiet mystery about it. Hanzo had never set foot in it, the closest he got was when he was a child, holding his father’s hand and trying to peer into the darkness between the large trunks. For the longest time, he didn’t think much about the fantastical place. He was too busy chasing pretty people in the village, or training to take up his father’s place in their merchant empire. 

Now, reaching adulthood rapidly, with a large network of lovers and professional connections, he found his attention turning back to the forest. He knew there was more to it than what his father let on. Hanzo read the fear and worry in Sojiro’s features each time he brought it up. He remembered getting close to that place, feeling it like a different dimension that made him jittery and excited. He wanted to know what dwelled between those smooth tree trunks. 

One evening he found himself reclining on his wide window sill, hair loose, winding down with warm sake, half watching the sunset and half scrutinizing the forest his window faced. It might have been the alcohol, or maybe the bright colors of the sunset were making him nostalgic and trusting, but before he knew it he was swinging both his legs out his window and slipping into the cool air. 

Looking back, he figured it was more likely the song on the wind, a high growling that held a mellifluous quality and dragged him toward the pale trees. From the moment he opened his window, the dragon was drawing him closer, he was just too stupid to see it until it was too late.

Once he had his toes buried in the cool grass, it was easy to step into the forest. He was not a man to go half way. It was just as magical as he remembered, feeling entirely surreal as he stepped into the tree line. Light struggled to penetrate through the veil, the air felt heavy and hot. Hanzo was unworried, stepping further into the forest without noticing the flash of green somewhere to his right. 

He was too busy feeling the wind at his back, like cool fingers slipping up his loose shirt, seeming almost playful as it toyed with the ends of his hair. Hanzo giggled, shuffling deeper into the trees as the wind currents followed closely.

The next thing he noticed were the sprites, little orbs shooting across his vision in bright flashes of color. He managed to bump one with his fingers, hearing a soft tittering as it wove around his fingers once, twice, before zipping off between the trees again. 

Hanzo was so mesmerized by the sights of this magical, new place, that he didn’t notice how quick he was being disoriented by the hands of the wind. He couldn’t hear the ancient creature curling through the trees all around him. Hanzo was completely oblivious until the hulking dragon strolled directly into his path.

Hanzo felt no fear, only awe. The wind dropped away from his back, the sprites settled in his palms. The darkness became thicker all around him, making the giant dragon look luminous, scales glinting bright. Hanzo’s mouth dropped open, catching the creature’s eyes and feeling burned to the core. His eyes read with pure wisdom and power. Hanzo wanted to drop to his knees and give whatever the being asked. 

“I have watched you for many years.” The being did not open his mouth, his speech cut directly into Hanzo’s brain and making him grab for his hair. It was overwhelming, a burning pain that caught him between the eyes. He was reminded of his own human fragility, knees buckling as he tried to reconcile this being with the echoing voice in his ears. 

“Ever since you were young, trotting toward my territory, chased down by your father.” Hanzo wheezed, eyes squeezing shut. The ground below him shook, the dragon shifting closer. “You were kept from me then. But I knew you would one day be mine.” The voice was getting louder, a harsh vibration that made Hanzo’s teeth clack. He was making a strange keening noise, unsure whether he wanted to scream at the being to be silent or beg him to keep talking. 

“I knew that one day you would bear my clutch.” Hanzo gasped, fingernails digging into his scalp as he forced his eyes open. The dragon was now looming over him, those burning eyes staring him down. Every part of Hanzo wanted to escape, instincts screaming while the creature’s long tail started curling behind him. “You may call me Genji.” 

Hanzo was unable to move before the dragon caught him in his grip. He couldn’t decide if venturing into the forest was the worst, or best decision he had ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	63. Shimadacest Hair Pulling

Hanzo shoved him back against the mattress. Genji couldn’t even fake resistance, too busy trying to decipher reality from his own fantasy. His older brother was ranging above him, face darkened as he groped at the slim curves of Genji’s chest and waist. Genji was blubbering a little bit, body confused, unsure whether to push Hanzo away or arch into everyone of his touches.

He couldn’t quite figure out how they got here from the bar twenty minutes earlier, he couldn’t quite tell how drunk Hanzo was, he couldn’t quite figure out if this was reality or not. Genji had dreamed about this exact scenario so many times, and now it was really happening. Or at least he hoped it was really happening, that he wouldn’t wake up in a sweat a few minutes later.

His world seemed to crash to a halt as Hanzo ducked in to kiss him, mouth soft and a little sloppy, tasting of the myriad of alcohol they had swigged earlier. Genji could barely return it, suddenly feeling much drunker than he was as he grabbed for Hanzo’s shoulders. Hanzo’s yukata was practically falling off, silky strands of his hair tickling Genji’s chest - when had he lost his shirt? Hanzo’s skin was warm and smooth, a bit rippled over his tattoo, Genji couldn’t stop touching him.

Genji whimpered a bit when Hanzo broke the kiss. Hanzo’s golden eyes flashed in the dim room, barely visible but still intoxicating. Genji sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, shoving Hanzo’s yukata off and exposing him entirely. Hanzo leaned back to discard it, hands falling to the band of his pants a moment later.

He seemed to hesitate, looking down at Genji stonily and making his cunt sticky. “Please.” Genji’s voice was a rough croak, nearly breaking in the middle. Genji saw Hanzo’s lips barely quirk up before he shoved his pants down his thighs, squirming out of them with none of his normal grace.

His cock hung heavy and thick between his muscular thighs, already fully hard or nearly there. Genji let out a pathetic noise, Hanzo huffed a laugh as he shuffled close again. Genji grabbed at his cock immediately, thumbing at the wet head and feeling his mouth water in response. He was so mesmerized with stroking his brother’s cock that he jolted when the lamp at his bedside snapped on.

Hanzo’s hands fell to his hips a moment later, fingers hooking into the band of his pants. “I want to be able to see everything.” His voice was as crisp as ever, and Genji’s mouth went dry. Surely, his brother was perfectly aware of everything he was doing to Genji. He tugged on Genji’s pants, asking a question. Genji nodded vigorously, fingers twining into some loose strands of Hanzo’s hair as his brother yanked off his shorts.

Hanzo stared between his thighs for a moment, before his face spread into a smile that dazzled Genji entirely. “You dye it.” Genji’s heart stuttered, humiliation burning through him as he threw a hand over his face. How had he managed to forget?

Hanzo’s fingers twined through the well groomed patch of public hair sitting at the apex of Genji’s cunt, currently a bright green. Genji flushed so hot he felt his pulse in his cheeks. Hanzo tugged on the hair, making Genji’s nipples go tight, choking on a pathetic noise followed closely by a moan as Hanzo rubbed his fingers through the folds of his cunt. “It’s cute. I like it.” Genji groaned into his palm as the tip of Hanzo’s finger dipped inside him.

He couldn’t tell what he liked more, the sharp tug on his pubes or Hanzo’s finger finally dipping inside him.

He chuckled again, and Genji never thought something could sound so erotic. “And you like when I pull on it, hm?” Genji bit his lip, eyes squeezed shut as Hanzo slid a finger inside of him. His hole was already swollen and soft for Hanzo to use.

Genji had no hope of twisting away or escaping when Hanzo’s fingers threaded through the dyed hair on his head. His eyes snapped open when Hanzo fisted his hand, heat burning across his scalp and making his hips kick, cunt clenching around his single finger.

When he looked to his brother, Hanzo was staring intently at his cunt, fingers flexing in his hair and making Genji’s eyes roll into the back of his head. “Grow it out, give me more to tug on.” His fingers hooked into Genji’s cunt as he wondered which hair Hanzo was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	64. R76 Oviposition (toys)

~~~~Jack watched impassively as Gabriel attempted to bear down on the egg. He was in an awkward half crouch, hips kicked back with his fatigues pushed down his thighs. The sounds of gunfire were fading, the battle was drawing to a close, and instead of the two men rejoining their squadron, Jack was watching Gabriel’s hole bloom open, attempting to push out the egg Jack had pushed inside him hours ago.

He glanced around the alleyway once more, making sure they were hidden far enough from the mouth before he stepped up behind Gabriel. “Can’t even wait until we’re back to base?” He pressed close to Gabe, unsure if he was trying to comfort his boyfriend or make him feel hot and claustrophobic. 

Gabriel whimpered again, eyes wide and unseeing toward the bright entrance to the alley. Drool was already starting to mat in his beard, and Jack’s lips curled into a smirk. “Stop it, Gabriel.” He pressed his fingers between Gabe’s cheeks, fucking shallowly into his slick hole. Gabe let out a broken sort of wheezing noise, but his hole obeyed, tightening up and no longer trying to press the smooth egg out. 

Jack pressed his fingers in a little deeper, ignoring the pained little grunts that Gabriel was making without enough lube to slick the way. “Who knew the Blackwatch Commander turned into a perfect little whore when his ass got filled?” His fingers barely jostled the heavy, cool egg inside of Gabriel, while his boyfriend choked on a groan. “I’m not gonna fuck you in an alley.” Gabriel groaned again, finger tips whitening where they pressed against the dirty brick. 

Jack bit down on a laugh as he pulled Gabriel’s pants back up over his hips. He was an utter mess, but Jack did his best to wipe the saliva from his beard and smack some more awareness into him before they started walking back toward the rendezvous point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	65. Shimadacest/McGenji

Hanzo figured that someone would call his bluff someday. And out of all his investors, he was glad it was Jesse McCree. 

Hanzo routinely dangled his baby brother’s virginity in front of possible investors, pulling them in with pictures of Genji’s beautiful face and body. Occasionally, he would even show videos of Genji training, or for particularly difficult investors, Genji sucking Hanzo’s cock. All while promising his ass was untouched. Most of the time, they never called his bluff, they took his bravado as enough of a threat and it was never signed into any contracts. 

McCree was a special breed of partner. Not only was he multi-faceted and incredibly powerful all across the globe, but he was fixated on the videos of Genji. It was Hanzo’s fault for hooking the American with a beautiful video of Hanzo jerking off onto his brother’s virgin hole. But now he was facing a dilemma, either make a powerful enemy or give away Genji’s virginity. 

He and Jesse met over drinks to discuss the situation. “You know I ain’t budgin’.” Hanzo pressed his lips into a thin line, staring at McCree as he rolled the glass of whiskey between his palms. Hanzo sighed. He knew that McCree had backed him into the perfect corner. 

“Okay. I’ll add it to the contract.” McCree perked up at that, looking awfully smug as he took another sip of whiskey. He had a habit of working his square jaw, as if his teeth were used to working at the end of a cigar. “You will share 50% of your assets, and offer your best men for protection of my brother. You will take his virginity, and the Shimada clan will be at your disposal.” Hanzo oversimplified the contract, but he had a feeling McCree would understand every piece of jargon he could throw out. “As long as you let me watch.”

McCree’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t want you in the room.” Hanzo’s head cocked, hand tightening around his own glass of liquor. 

“Why?” 

McCree’s gaze turned lecherous. “I’m not interested in getting killed by you if your pride and joy likes it a bit rough.” Hanzo’s jaw clenched. He was slightly uncomfortable with how well Jesse knew him. “You can watch. You can listen. But I don’t want you in the room.”

Hanzo rolled his tongue around in his mouth for a few moments. “Deal.”

~

He made the arrangements within a week. The room was fashioned with a large two way mirror, not letting either of them forget that Hanzo was there. Genji was unperturbed about the situation, more interested in getting filled. Hanzo could still taste Genji’s lips when he sat behind the glass and watched Jesse saunter into the room. 

Hanzo’s jaw clenched. Their conversation was clear and crisp from the microphone he had situated in the room, but his blood was pumping loud enough for it to be hard to hear them. He saw every change in Genji’s demeanor, his pathetic need. It made him want to punch something. Someone.

He was completely hard by the time they were both naked. There was a wet spot at the front of his slacks by the time Genji was settled around Jesse’s cock. It was painfully intimate. McCree had Genji cradled in his lap, large hands spanning across his back as he sweet talked him and rocked his cock into him slowly. They were angled perfectly for Hanzo to see Genji’s rim stretched around McCree’s cock. He watched Genji’s asshole go from a sweet peach pink to a swollen, hot red. 

Hanzo squeezed at his cock, tongue pinched between his teeth as McCree’s eyes flashed toward the mirror, a smirk pinned on his lips. Hanzo wanted to kill him. Hanzo wanted to get into that room. He wanted to be able to touch both of them, he wanted to squeeze his cock in alongside Jesse’s. He settled for unzipping his slacks to jerk off.

McCree took Genji in a multitude of positions, holding off both of their orgasms until Genji was snotty and crying. His cock was an angry red, smearing against his lower stomach and throbbing with everyone of McCree’s rocking thrusts from behind. Genji came all over his stomach whimpering in broken English and repeating Jesse’s name over and over. Jesse filled Genji with his come, staring at the mirror as he mouthed at his neck. Hanzo’s come splattered across the concrete floor, cock pulsing in his fist as he groaned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	66. Hanjiro Oral + Sparring to Sex

The only sparring partner that could hold a flame to Hanzo was Sojiro. Genji was out of practice and too interested in chasing boys to practice. Hanzo kicked his ass every time, without fail. All of Hanzo’s guards were too afraid to leave marks, quickly throwing fights the moment they saw Hanzo’s face contort with the smallest amount of pain. Sojiro was the only person on the estate who would really spar with him, and also the only one who barely batted an eye when Hanzo refused to wear any padding. He and Genji were the only ones who actually saw him as a real man.

But he was definitely the only person who loved to take advantage of Hanzo on the mat. It was this fact that made arousal course into his veins the moment Sojiro stepped into their gym. 

Neither of them spoke immediately, tension laying hot between them as Hanzo continued stretching and warming his muscles, acutely aware of his skimpy shorts and loose sleeveless shirt. Sojiro mimed his movements, working some flexibility into his arms and shoulders while he stripped off his shirt and pulled off his shoes. 

Sojiro ended up breaking the silence. “I trust that your recent sparring is not interfering with your recovery.” Hanzo straightened from the toe touch he had pressed himself into. 

He stared at his father, dressed only in slacks. He must have come straight from the office. “The pain is worse the day after. But there have been no complications.” The surgery on his chest had been quick and somewhat easy. He took it as a small mercy. Sojiro’s gaze was still stony, assessing the spread of Hanzo’s shoulders and his fingers fiddling in front of himself. “It was driving me crazy to be locked up in my room even after the drains were pulled. I’m okay, Father. If you want me to schedule-”

Sojiro held up his hand and Hanzo snapped his mouth shut, staring obediently and waiting for his father to respond. “As long as you are taking care of yourself, I do not need a professional opinion. I trust you.” Hanzo’s heart lurched, hands clenching in front of himself. “But if I push you too far, you must tell me.” 

Hanzo nodded, heart rate climbing as Sojiro took his first step onto the firm mat. “Of course, Father.” 

From the moment Hanzo first struck, Sojiro took every opportunity to throw his son off balance. And he did a brilliant job of it. Of course, he didn’t need to. Hanzo was no match to Sojiro’s experience and expertise, but his father simply enjoyed the game. 

If Hanzo blocked a strike and accidentally left his side open, Sojiro would not aim a jab at his stomach, but squeeze at the meager fat on his hip. If Hanzo was attempting to twist out of his guard, Sojiro would pinch meanly at his thigh. While Hanzo had his father pinned to the mat with a forearm across his throat, Sojiro pressed his hips up between Hanzo’s thighs, making his cunt sticky as he gasped.

Sojiro had already submitted Hanzo twice in a row when he slammed him back down against the mat, knocking the breath from his chest. Sojiro’s hands were tight around Hanzo’s wrists, and desire burned hot in his veins. Hanzo was flushed across his cheeks and down his throat, sweat dripping down the bridge of his nose, stray strands of hair sticking to his skin. There was a single beat of silence before Sojiro dragged him into a kiss.

It was a mess. They were both sweating and tired after several rounds on the mat. Their teeth clacked, lips getting caught in the cross fire and throbbing with a sweet sort of pain that only made Hanzo more desperate. He groped at his father’s chest, trying to wiggle out of his shorts without breaking the kiss. Sojiro pulled away, punching a pathetic noise from Hanzo until his father dragged his shorts off. 

Hanzo immediately spread his thighs wider, showing off the silky folds of his cunt, breath hitching as the cool air caressed him. Sojiro stared between his thighs for a few moments, before surging between them with the same urgency as his previous kiss. 

Hanzo’s instinct was to squirm away from his father, lips and tongue making hot pleasure burn up at his spine. Sojiro’s hands were firm on his hips a moment later, keeping him pinned to the mat as he dipped his tongue inside of Hanzo. A warbling moan was punched from his lips, back arching as his fingers tugged at Sojiro’s gelled hair. Sojiro groaned in response, finger nails digging into Hanzo’s skin, edging his unrelenting pleasure with the perfect bolts of pain. 

The air around them felt heavy and hot. Hanzo wanted to crawl out of his skin, with new sweat beading on his brow. He was almost scared of the pleasure coursing through him, unsure whether to try and lift his hips into Sojiro’s punishing mouth or to try and get away. He whimpered again, teeth tearing at his lip as Sojiro’s tongue shifted to trace around the tip of his cock. Sparks popped behind Hanzo’s eyes, nails scratching across Sojiro’s scalp as he tried to pull his father further into his cunt. Sojiro went willingly. 

He could feel the smugness radiating from his father, but couldn’t find it in himself to care when his orgasm was already burning in bolts through his pelvis. It would be the first of many that night, but it was impossible to hold on with Sojiro’s tongue pressing inside of him. 

It was always quite fun to spar with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	67. McHanzo Sub Jesse pt 2

Jesse was slaving over a spread of textbooks and note sheets when Hanzo got home. He didn’t immediately turn to look at his older boyfriend, instead combing his fingers through his hair and trying to understand the complicated engineering problem in front of him. He only tore his eyes away from his work when Hanzo cleared his throat.

His eyes turned to Hanzo, feeling the bottom of his stomach drop out as his eyes zeroed in on the object in Hanzo’s hand. He was still dressed in his crisp office clothes, looking every inch of the competent business man Jesse knew he was. It made Jesse drop even deeper into his own mind, studying forgotten as he dropped his pencil onto their coffee table. Jesse felt weak and shivery as he watched Hanzo come closer, leash and collar still clasped in his hand.

“I didn’t realize you would be studying tonight.” Jesse made an effort to take the weekends off, to spend Hanzo’s limited time well. There was only so much they could do as a CEO holding millions of dollars in assets and a broke college student trying to work his way through his masters.

He realized that Hanzo was looking for permission to play and couldn’t help but bark a laugh. “Trust me sugar, I surely ain’t thinking about studying now.” It seemed like his accent got thicker when he started dropping into subspace. Even admitting to that was foreign to him, his submission was unique to being with Hanzo, and every scene seemed to reveal something new about him and submission.

Hanzo smiled, stepping a bit closer to the couch. “Well, I got you something.” Hanzo was already slipping into his own unique headspace, voice going molten as he stood in front of Jesse.

He nodded, already a bit excitable as his eyes darted between the dark leather and Hanzo’s face. Everything was already fading away as he watched Hanzo rub his thumb against the leather, waiting for the first touch to send him all the way under.

Jesse must have made some sort of whimpering noise, for Hanzo chuckled and reached out for him. Jesse butted his forehead against Hanzo’s palm, before he twisted and scratched at the patchy stubble on Jesse’s jaw. Another soft noise rattled from his chest, balled hands reaching out to paw at Hanzo’s legs before he closed the distance between them.

Hanzo spent a while petting him, coaxing more noises from Jesse’s lips until he was open mouthed and panting, skin tingling wherever Hanzo touched him as he pressed his face into the front of Hanzo’s shirt. “You want to play tonight, pup?” Jesse’s arms curled around Hanzo’s hips, another whimpery noise knocked out of him before he nodded.

Hanzo’s fingers scratched against his scalp, making him shiver and cling to his master even tighter. “Let’s get you undressed and in your new gear then, hm?” Jesse shoved his face farther into Hanzo’s stomach, teeth teasing at the fabric until he let out a little bark that made Hanzo rumble his appreciation.

~

Sweat was rolling down Jesse’s spine as he arched toward Hanzo. His knees skidded across the wood floor a bit, slickened with sweat. Hanzo clicked his tongue again, drawing his finger away from where he had been rubbing at the underside of Jesse’s cock. He yipped softly, head bowing as he struggled to keep his hands clasped behind his back. “I told you to stay, pup.” Hanzo’s voice was dark, only a slight undercurrent of scolding that made Jesse’s skin feel hot. They were still working on all the boyish jerks and spastic energy that Jesse had first possessed in the beginning of their relationship.

His cock was swollen and dripping between his thighs, mercilessly teased by Hanzo as they went over simple commands and continued his training. He was deep in that special place that made his blood feel hot and his joints molten, but it was hard to focus on Hanzo’s commands when his cock was pounding between his thighs and his master was still holding the collar and leash.

Jesse was naked, while Hanzo was completely clothed, making Jesse feel fucked out and vulnerable even though Hanzo had barely touched him. He dragged his eyes back up to Hanzo’s face, pouting a little bit until his master’s face softened. “Such pretty puppy dog eyes.” Hanzo leaned forward to scratch at Jesse’s beard, making his tongue loll from between his lips in an attempt to lick at Hanzo’s fingers before he pulled away again.

Hanzo regarded him for a moment or two before speaking. “Sit up.” Jesse moved almost without thought, spreading his knees a little wider to allow his hands to come between his thighs. His fingers were curled into his palms, miming paws as he set them on the ground and straightened his back. Hanzo smiled, reaching forward to scratch behind Jesse’s ears before extending the collar to him.

“I’m going to put this around your throat, and use the leash to guide you how I want to.” Jesse stared at the shiny leather. A whine was punched out of him at the image of Hanzo using the leash to drag Jesse back onto his cock. “Would you like to feel it with your paws first?” Jesse nodded, but didn’t make to move until Hanzo prompted him again.

He was careful to keep his fingers curled in toward his palm, rubbing his knuckles against the cool, buttery leather. It was high quality, soft and comfortable looking in every respect. Jesse pulled his hands away from the collar and leaned forward to nudge it with his nose, yipping again until Hanzo finally started fiddling with the buckle. “Sit up.” Hanzo wasn’t even scrutinizing his posture, but Jesse still made sure his spine was straight. “Good boy.”

Hanzo held the open collar in one hand and reached for Jesse’s chin with the other. He tilted Jesse’s head up until it was easy to slip the collar around his throat. “This is a new position, okay Jesse?” He gave a soft bark in response. “When I say collar on, you will sit like this.” Jesse nodded as Hanzo finished buckling the collar around his throat.

Jesse was still as Hanzo adjusted the position and fit, wiggling his fingers under the leather and making sure it wasn’t too tight. “How’s that feel, sweetheart?” Hanzo stepped away, letting the leash hang between Jesse’s thighs.

He swallowed and took a few deep breaths, making sure the leather wasn’t biting into his skin. It was perfect, the heavy weight on his throat was a deep comfort, making him look to his master with little fear. Jesse nodded, slightly dazed until Hanzo kneeled in front of him.

Hanzo curled his hand around the leash, taking some of the slack as Jesse whimpered. Hanzo dragged Jesse closer, a pressure around his throat that had him melting almost as much as Hanzo wrapping his hand around the shaft of his cock. “Later we’ll go over etiquette and leash rules, but right now, I really just want to fuck you.” Jesse whimpered, shifting a bit closer to press little kisses over Hanzo’s stubble and even lick against his cheeks.

Hanzo groaned and let go of his engorged cock, spurring a little whimper out of Jesse until his fingers hooked under his collar to drag him into a kiss. Jesse’s head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton, hands coming up to nudge against Hanzo’s chest as he tried to reciprocate the kiss. Hanzo seemed to be everywhere, utterly consuming him as Jesse found he could do little more than lick into his master’s mouth with pathetic little whimpers.

“C’mon puppy, I want you up on the bed.”

~

Jesse slumped forward onto the waiting pile of pillows on a warbling whine. His hips kicked back as he did, hole clenching around Hanzo’s cock as he grunted and thrusted even harder. Jesse wailed, wrapping his arms around the pillow he had shoved his face into.

He was even getting a bit squirmy, unsure if he wanted to press back to Hanzo, who was fucking him with such precision Jesse felt like his brain was melting out of his ears, or if he wanted to get away. His hole felt rosy and inflamed, spasming around Hanzo’s cock pounding him steadily. He was still getting used to getting fucked instead of doing the fucking, his hole still desperately trying to mold to Hanzo’s cock. Jesse wanted to badly to be the perfect little cock sleeve for his master, but their training had barely begun.

He was full to the brim, chest spasming each time Hanzo’s hips snapped together with his. His toes curled each time Hanzo’s cock dragged through his insides, the little grunts Hanzo was letting loose sounding like music to Jesse’s ears as he spread his legs even wider.

He felt whorish, and fucked out, and Hanzo was not in any mood to let him forget it. Hanzo usually chose his words well, but when they fucked he liked to babble. His voice became deeper, his accent heavier as he twisted in and out of Japanese and made lust burn at Jesse’s nerves. The dirty words felt like a drug, ramping up his adrenaline and desperation to please until he was perfectly presented to take Hanzo’s cock, with his legs spread and his chest pressed into the mattress

That was when he went completely mindless, just a warm hole for Hanzo to fuck. It was better with the collar and leash, Hanzo really able to fuck him with the added leverage, the warm leather a quiet reminder of his place under Hanzo. Of his willing submission. Jesse loved every moment of it, even if it left him delirious and almost scared of his own pleasure.

He was unsure if he should try to get away, or reach under himself to play with his cock and come. Part of him wanted to grind his cock against the mattress, maybe avoiding getting caught by Hanzo, to stop this pounding in his cock.

All those thoughts were completely cut off when Hanzo used the leash to drag Jesse back onto his knees. His back pressed into Hanzo’s slick chest, yipping and whimpering as he tilted his head back onto Hanzo’s shoulder. Hanzo’s cock grinded deep inside him, teeth teasing at his shoulders while he kept the leash taut. Jesse whimpered, knees spreading wider to give Hanzo a better angle, panting roughly as Hanzo’s hand splayed across his lower stomach.

“Stay with me now, puppy.” Jesse gasped, saliva matting in the beard he was attempting to grow. “I want you to feel every twitch of my cock as I breed you up.” Hanzo’s voice was insidious beside his ear, slipping into the space between Jesse’s nerves like smoke. Jesse’s voice broke in the middle of his pathetic bark, trembling and barely held still by the firm collar around his throat and Hanzo’s hand braced on his stomach.

“Good boy.” Hanzo spent a few more moments grinding deep inside him, chuckling when Jesse clenched around him almost lovingly, before he started up his sharp thrusts once again.

Jesse felt like he was crawling out of his skin. The sharp snaps of Hanzo’s hips at this new angle made him feel like he was on fire. His cock was hard and leaking, smacking against the backs of Hanzo’s knuckles as Jesse was pushed toward such an intense orgasm it almost scared him.

His hands jittered across his own chest, little babbles and yips falling from his lips until Hanzo tugged on his leash again. It centered him, sending a bolt of calm through him that made the pleasure rush up so much faster. He curled one hand around Hanzo’s wrist, feeling almost entirely mindless as sharp barks and yips became easier.

Hanzo dissolved into broken English and Japanese soon enough, fingers digging into Jesse’s lower stomach before he slammed his cock inside him and held. Jesse clenched around him, whimpering low in his throat as his master filled him with come.

Hanzo mouthed at the back of Jesse’s neck as he came, grinding his hips lazily before finally pulling out of his submissive. He wobbled for a moment, eyes fluttering and head feeling clogged without Hanzo to focus on. Jesse’s head cleared when Hanzo laid a hand on his lower back. “Stay, pup.” That he could do. He lowered himself onto his knees, allowing himself to slouch as Hanzo’s come smeared down the backs of his thighs.

He floated in and out of reality, not paying much attention to Hanzo shifting around him until he tugged on Jesse’s leash again. When he managed to look up, he saw Hanzo sitting at the headboard, one knee cocked up with his head tilted a little bit. Jesse was nearly drooling at the sight, brain stuttering and jolting as he stared at the serene, flushed face of his master. “Come here.”

Jesse scrambled forward, nearly tripping over himself in his haste to spread his legs over Hanzo’s shin. Hanzo’s hand curled around some more of the leash, dragging Jesse closer until his cock was rubbing against Hanzo’s shin. Hanzo’s fingernails scratched through Jesse’s patchy beard, an indulgent smile on his face as Jesse whimpered, hips kicking forward without permission. “Go ahead, you’ve been a good dog.” Jesse’s head fell forward, choking on the pathetic whimper in his throat as he rubbed his cock against Hanzo’s heated skin.

His orgasm was already welling up inside him, falling nearly silent as his nails scratched across Hanzo’s thigh. He failed to find purchase as endorphins flushed through his blood stream, hips kicking hectically and body convulsing as he painted Hanzo’s skin with his come. Hanzo kept a firm hold on the leash, probably the only thing keeping Jesse steady and he jerked and scratched at his master.

Hanzo was cooing at him too, petting through his shaggy hair and calming him through the aftershocks. Jesse slouched onto the mattress, barely upright as Hanzo gave the leash some slack. Jesse smacked his lips together once, rubbing a hand over his face and about to break out of their play before Hanzo tugged on the leash once more. “Aren’t you going to clean up your mess?”

Jesse’s eyes were wide and soft as he stared up at Hanzo, a stupid smile spread across his face before he leaned down to lick the come from Hanzo’s skin. It was a strange moment to realize he was well and truly smitten with the man who had taken him into his home, but it seemed to fit quite right for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	68. Hanjiro ABO + Lactation

Hanzo was flushed hot and needy, vision wavering slightly as Sojiro pressed him back into the wall of his office. He was always so gentle when Hanzo was in heat, hands soft and careful on the curves of his hips and waist, all lips and no teeth on Hanzo’s throat.

He whimpered, fingers pressing into Sojiro’s shoulders as his father attempted to lick at Hanzo’s scent glands while also cancelling all his meetings for rest of the day. Hanzo had attempted to hide his impending heat. From the moment he woke up this morning, he had been aware of the churning in his gut, knowing that his need would be in full force by the evening. But he had hoped to get through the day at least, obediently getting dressed and starting to run down the list of tasks Sojiro had sent him. 

That had dissolved by the afternoon, when Sojiro called him into his office. His heat had come down quicker than he expected, oppressive and nearly painful as he delivered the papers to his father’s office. All it took was him opening the door to have his father clued into his predicament. Sojiro’s eyes dilated, nostrils flaring as he stood up fast enough to have his desk chair slam against the opposite wall. 

Hanzo found himself divulged of the papers and getting crowded back into the wall as Sojiro whispered his worry into his skin and licked the heat scent from his glands. Hanzo clung to Sojiro, head falling back as his father finally finished typing on his phone and threw it somewhere behind him. Sojiro surged over him anew, grabbing at the backs of his thighs and lifting him up the wall a bit. “Why didn’t you tell me, little one?” Hanzo gasped, tightening his hold around Sojiro’s neck as he felt his hole gush slick. 

He gasped for air, smacking his lips together before managing to speak. “I thought I could handle it on my own.” Hanzo could feel Sojiro’s sigh against his throat. His nails dug into the back of Sojiro’s suit jacket. 

He pulled away from Hanzo’s throat, forcing a pathetic noise from him. “I’m sure you could, but that doesn’t mean I want you to.” Hanzo stared up at him, eyes unfocused and struggling to decipher the pinched look on Sojiro’s face. “Can you get to my room on your own?” Hanzo’s knees were a bit weak as Sojiro set him back down, but he stood on his own. He nodded. 

“Good. Get there, I’ll be with you soon.” Sojiro stripped off his jacket and loosened his tie. Hanzo nodded once more, mostly to himself before forcing a step toward Sojiro’s office door. 

~

Sojiro found his son laying in the middle of his bed, two fingers hooked into his hole with his face pressed into one of his father’s shirts. Hanzo didn’t even know Sojiro was in the room until he brushed his fingers against his ankle, making Hanzo jump, hole spasming before he pulled his fingers out and reached out for Sojiro. 

Hanzo felt like he was burning from the inside out, fire only stoked by Sojiro’s sweet smile and his aroused scent. Sojiro crawled between Hanzo’s splayed thighs, laughing a bit as Hanzo dragged him up into a kiss. “So needy.” Sojiro’s words were muffled into Hanzo’s mouth, open and wanting as noises rattled around in his throat. 

Hanzo’s consciousness was already receding, becoming heat needy and pliant, barely able to keep up with the kiss as he felt Sojiro surrounding him with his scent. His hands were everywhere, groping at him and making him feel entirely owned. Hanzo’s body was sensitive to every touch, sometimes bordering on pain when Sojiro squeezed at his hips or ground their cocks together. 

Maybe that was why he didn’t feel the ache in his tits until Sojiro’s hand cupped the ample muscle of his chest. He gasped wetly, sweet pain-pleasure cutting through his haze as Sojiro let loose a rough growl. That was the moment Hanzo realized that the front of his yukata was matted to his tits. The fabric was wet. 

His brain stuttered and restarted, unable to process why his tits were so wet, skin sticky and hot. Hanzo didn’t understand it until Sojiro yanked open his yukata, exposing him entirely. His nipples were soft and flushed, looking almost pudgy. Hanzo threw a hand over his hot face, feeling squirmy and humiliated as he stared at the tacky skin around his nipple. Sojiro seemed similarly enchanted, reaching out to massage his tit. Hanzo gasped on a wail, toes curling and back arching into the treatment. The ache intensified, making him babble and shake his head until Sojiro managed to coax more milk to drip down his skin. 

Hanzo couldn’t stop shaking his head, unable to comprehend the fact that Sojiro was making hot milk drip from his nipple. He gave a rough sob, trying to twist away from his father’s firm grip. Sojiro wrapped an arm around his waist, keeping him still as he continued to play. Hanzo’s cock was still trapped in his fundoshi, hole clenching and leaking as Sojiro seemed to be entirely preoccupied with his chest. 

Hanzo thought it couldn’t get much worse, that he could never feel more humiliated and turned on and entirely needy. And then Sojiro lowered his head to lick the milk from Hanzo’s skin. His back arched again, choking on a moan as he stared sightlessly at the ceiling. His muscles spasmed, shaking his head rapidly until Sojiro tongued at his nipple. A little premature orgasm rocked through Hanzo, making him convulse and curse into his palm until Sojiro got a good seal around his nipple. 

Hanzo made strange wheezing noises as Sojiro sucked at his nipple, hand massaging at his tit to keep coaxing milk into his mouth. It was as if Hanzo wasn’t sure if he was allowed to enjoy this. He wasn’t sure if it was okay to be shivering through what felt like a minutes long orgasm as his father tested his teeth against the sensitive skin of his nipple. 

Sojiro unlatched from his nipple, smacking his lips together with an obscene blissed out look on his face. Hanzo couldn’t manage to pull his hand away from his face as Sojiro went back in for seconds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


	69. McGenji Tummy Bulge

Genji leaned back in his chair. The leather creaked under him, protesting as he shifted to spread his legs a bit wider. Jesse was sitting two paces away, poised and ready to mount his master as soon as he was given the command. Until then, Genji’s pet would be perfectly motionless. 

Genji bit his lip, reaching between his thighs to stroke at his cock. He hadn’t bothered to take his shirt off, pants discarded somewhere in his bed room and his t-shirt pushed up his chest. Jesse whimpered, eyes dropping to Genji’s cock, tongue lolling from his mouth as a bead of pre-come dripped down the shaft. But his puppy did not move. 

Jesse’s unwavering obedience was intoxicating. Even without his collar and leash on, Genji knew that his shifter would not move until instructed to do so. Genji squeezed his cock, rubbing the head and thumbing his foreskin down. He could see saliva glinting on his werewolf’s teeth, dripping from the tip of his tongue. Genji wheezed, only being able to hold on for so long until he motioned Jesse forward. 

Genji’s fingers threaded through the fur thick at Jesse’s neck. The wolf was hunched over the chair, trying to avoid clawing through the expensive leather as he fucked his master within an inch of his life. There were smears of saliva across Genji’s chest, left behind by Jesse’s excited tongue, nipples tight and cherry red from his relentless teasing. His shifter had not spoken a word, vocalizing only through broken whimpers and hot pants that sent drops of drool splattering across Genji’s skin. Jesse still had the power to communicate with him, even when fully shifted, but most of the time chose not to. 

Genji wondered if it was for his own benefit. Getting to fantasize about the nasty wolf fucking him with his thick cock, having this creature entirely under his power, drunk on Jesse’s obedience. 

His fingers curled in Jesse’s fur, his other hand swinging around his thick neck as the wolf thrusted into him sharply. Almost hard enough to shove his thickened knot inside him. Genji gasped, head falling back as he clenched tight around the throbbing length of Jesse’s cock. He was sure that his pet wouldn’t come unless he gave permission. He could hear Jesse’s back legs kicking against the ground, scratching the floorboards that were creaking precariously under his weight. 

Jesse’s hot tongue smoothed over the side of his face, checking to make sure his master was okay before he kept rocking his cock in little thrusts. Genji turned his head into the side of Jesse’s face, smelling his fur and calming himself before he was able to speak. “Knot me, Jesse.” His pet let out a rough whine, desperate and entirely canine. 

Genji tried to prepare himself, thighs spreading a bit wider over the armrests of the chair, forcing his hole to relax as he chewed on his bottom lip. It still felt like he was being torn apart when Jesse forced his knot inside of him. Genji gasped wetly, face buried into the fur around Jesse’s neck, feeling full and hot even before come painted his insides. His cock twitched when the warmth flooded him, drooling inelegantly into Jesse’s fur as his orgasm burned sweetly in his veins. 

Jesse pulled away from Genji, shaking his grip off until Genji collapsed back into the chair. His head fell back, arms gripping for the back of the chair as his knot tugged at Genji’s rim and made sparks pop behind his eyes. He could feel Jesse filling him up, his watery come pumping into Genji’s belly and making him feel hot under his skin.

He was just about to reach down and wrap a hand around his cock, fully intending to spill his seed across his fingers and watch Jesse lap it up eagerly, only to have Jesse’s cold nose press into his belly. Genji whimpered, trying to twist away from the cold smear and feeling Jesse’s knot yank even harder on his rim.

Genji only got the message and looked down to his stomach when Jesse growled deep in his chest. Genji’s eyes widened, mind struggling to comprehend what he was seeing. His stomach was bulging. He blinked once, almost expecting it to go away. He scrambled when Jesse pressed into him deeply, almost trying to fuck him even with his knot lodged in Genji’s swollen passage. The bump moved. 

Genji wailed, tears burning in his eyes as his balls drew up close to his body, pulsing once before his orgasm crashed over him in a crescendo of noise and heat. Jesse fucked him through it, tugging against Genji’s hole clamping around his knot, pressing deep into his belly, so deep Genji could see it. His hand fell to the distention as he shivered through the last of his orgasm, smearing his hot come across the bulge of Jesse’s cock inside him. 

Jesse still licked the come from his fingers and skin, and watching his tongue press against where Genji’s stomach should have been toned and flat, made Genji’s cock twitch weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


End file.
